24 jours : Deuxième édition !
by Neymanga
Summary: 24 jours avant le soir de noël dans l'univers de my hero academia. Ceci est une sorte de calendrier de l'avent. Un chapitre devrait (normalement) sortir tous les jours jusqu'au 25. [Tout plein de ship]
1. Avant tout

Je ne sais pas vraiment commencer ce poste mais disons que c'est juste à titre explicatif.

Il y aura normalement un chapitre tout les jours et contrairement à l'année dernière :

 ** _IL FAUT LIRE DANS L'ORDRE !_**

Du coup, il y aura vraiment de tout et si je m'en sors bien, il devrait pas y avoir de retard.

Il y aura beaucoup de ship et je ne peux pas tous les traiter en un chapitre donc il faudra attendre.

De plus, n'étant pas une fan de Yaoi, ne vous attendez pas à en lire.

Je n'aime pas les scènes olé olé non plus donc il n'y en aura pas.

Chapitre soit le matin soit le soir selon mon humeur.

Pour finir, Beaucoup de Fluff et d'humour.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

Neymanga


	2. 1er décembre

**C'était sensé ne faire que 1000 mots ;-;...**

1er Décembre

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une photo pareil de moi soit disponible sur internet et à la vue de tous !

Plusieurs internes se retournèrent et regardèrent la personne qui était à la source de cette exclamation. Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne lorsque leur regard se posèrent sur l'homme sensé diriger cette agence.

_Regarde moi ça Eagle, tu ne trouves pas ça scandaleux ?!

Le dénommer Eagle regarda son responsable avec des yeux las et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'image qui lui était présenté.

_Hawks-san, ce n'est qu'une image de vous envahi par ce qui semble être des lycéennes et on ne voit même pas bien votre visage de toute façon. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi cette image serait scandaleuse.

_Tu penses vraiment que c'est l'image de moi-même que je veux donner ? Le héro numéro 2 mondial, Hawks l'homme qui va trop vite, ayant sauvé des dizaines de personne d'un crash d'avion à 130 km/h pendant son enfance est incapable de fuir une horde de fans collégiennes ?

_Je suis sûr que ce sont des lycéennes…

_Peu importe ! Tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas l'image que j'ai envie de donner de moi !?

_Vous dites toujours que vous aimeriez vous trouvez dans les rangs inférieur afin d'être plus libre et maintenant vous dites que votre rang de numéros deux vous préoccupe ?

_Ce n'est pas mon rang de numéro deux qui me préoccupe mais, numéro deux ou numéro trente-cinq, je souhaite être pris au sérieux !

_Mais personne regardant cette photo penserait que vous vous faites malmener par des lycéennes Hawks-san.

_Bien sûr qu'on pourrait penser que je me fasse malmener, parce que J'AI pensé que JE me faisais malmener en regardant cette photo !

_Mais cette image est sortie de son contexte, les fans venaient de se regrouper autour de vous et même pas 3 secondes après, vous vous étiez échappé !

_Comment est-ce qu'on peut savoir ça juste en regardant cette image ? Hein ? Dites-moi !

_On ne peut pas mais-

_Voilà ! On ne peut pas ! Donc je passe juste pour un imbécile qui se dit héros alors qu'il est incapable de sauver sa propre peau !

_N'interpréter pas aussi loin, personne ne pense ça Hawks-san…

_Si, je suis sûr que certain le pense !

_Mais ce n'est qu'une photo prise par Google Earth !

Le silence se fit dans l'agence alors que Hawks croisait les bras et tapait doucement du pied.

_Qu'une photo prise par Google Earth vous dites ?

_Oui, une photo prise par Google Earth et je suis sûr qu'à part vous, personne ne s'est amusé à rentrer ce genre de coordonnées au hasard parce que ça faisait plus d'une heure que cette personne ne faisait rien.

_Es-tu conscient du nombre de personne qui entre leur coordonné sur Google Earth pour voir où ils habitent et que cette zone est en plutôt habitée ?

_Oui mais-

_Supprime cette photo, dit soudainement le numéro deux.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Je t'ai dit de supprimer cette photo. J'ai regardé, le satellite repassera exactement le 1er décembre à 16h47 au-dessus de cette zone c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus d'une heure aujourd'hui. Or, si tu supprimes la photo, une autre sera prise au passage du satellite.

_D'accord mais ou voulez-vous en venir avec tout ça ?

_Eh bien, dans une heure et 23 minutes maintenant, je me tiendrais à cet endroit, dans toute ma splendeur et Google Earth aura une photo correcte de moi.

_Vous vous rendez compte que pour supprimer cette photo je dois infiltrer les réseau de Google ?

_Je m'en fiche de la méthode, je veux que ce soit fait d'ici un quart d'heure, le temps que je me change, après, débrouillez-vous pour me suivre.

Sur ces mots, Hawks sorti de la pièce et sous les yeux las d'Eagle.

_C'est vraiment un bon héros mais ça lui arrive d'avoir de ces lubies, ont dirait un enfant, souffla un membre de l'agence à la tête de vautour.

_Que voulez-vous, c'est Hawks, le héros de 22 ans qui va beaucoup trop vite. Il doit juste être mal luné aujourd'hui… souffla Eagle.

…

C'est ainsi que le numéro deux mondial se retrouva dans un parc, dans des vêtements de civils, classes mais décontractés, assis sur un banc et débattant de la pause la plus adéquate.

_Dans combien de temps passe le satellites ? Demanda le héros ailé.

_Dans exactement 42 minutes, répondit Eagle avec un soupir las.

_Très bien, préviens-moi lorsqu'il ne restera plus que 20 secondes.

Le héros avait bien fait attention à ne pas se faire remarquer en venant ici et aucune fan n'était à l'horizon. Ses habits étaient nickels et ses cheveux dans son style habituelle avec son côté coiffé décoiffé étaient tout simplement impeccable. Tout était parfait. En attendant, il regardait les différents dossiers sur son téléphone et gérait son agence à distance.

_Plus que 20 secondes Hawks-san.

Il se mit en place et arborait une mine désintéresser. Il posait si bien qu'il n'était pas difficile de dire qu'il était model en dehors de son travail de héros. Hawks fit le décompte avec précision mais lorsqu'il atteint zéro, quelque chose l'interpella sur le côté. Une jeune femme venait de trébucher, allait tomber sur la route et il sut que l'inévitable allait arriver lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un klaxon. Cependant, on ne le surnommait pas le héros qui allait trop vite, pour rien. Aussitôt après que le décompte se soit achevé, il s'élança, ramassant les lunettes et le sac de la jeune femme qui était tomber sur la route au passage et rattrapa cette dernier, la serrant dans ses bras. La jeune femme, aux cheveux blanc et au mèches rouges, semblait sous le choc et enroula par réflexe ses bras autour de la nuque du héros et sa jambe autour de la sienne. Ils entendirent le son du klaxon au loin mais ils restèrent pour une dizaine de seconde dans cette position, la bicolore beaucoup trop secoué pour réagir, puis elle se décolla petit à petit d'Hawks. Les deux se redressaient, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Hawks attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle pour lui demander :

_Vous allez bien ?

Elle sembla revenir à ses sens et lâcha prise, Hawks la rattrapant à nouveau évitant une chute. Son visage tourna rouge pivoine à cause de la proximité avec le héros. Cependant, les traits de son visage restèrent flous à ses yeux, après tout, ses lunettes étaient restées dans les mains de Hawks. Elle pouvait simplement dire qu'il était très beau et qu'il semblait avoir des traits bien définis. Il ressemblait littéralement à un ange tomber du ciel venu à son secours.

_Répondez-moi s'il vous plait, vous m'inquiétez, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ah oui ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle se redressa et s'inclina en signe de remerciement, récupérant ses lunettes et son sac, s'inclinant une nouvelle fois tout en n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui l'empêcha de bien imprimer les traits de son visage et de réaliser qui l'avait sauvé. Elle se contenta de fuir, le rouge au joue. _« Elle me dit quelque chose »_ pensa-t-il mais il oublia vite cette pensé.

_La photo à bien été prise Hawks-san, déclara Eagle en s'approchant de lui. Très beau sauvetage par ailleurs.

_Tu vois Eagle, c'est ce que j'appelle l'efficacité une citoyenne et ma dignité de sauver. Allons-y, dit-il dans un bâillement, j'ai encore une tonne de papier à traiter.

…

Hawks se retrouvait dans son agence, remplissant d'autres papier sur ordinateur alors qu'il ne restait que lui et Eagle, ce dernier s'étant absenter pour une pause-café, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il le prit en main et arqua un sourcil en lisant le contact. En effet, Endeavor était marqué en gros sur l'écran de son portable. Ils avaient effectivement échangé leur numéro mais c'était généralement Hawks qui appelait lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il voulait énerver quelqu'un ou qu'il avait trop bu. Il était certain qu'Endeavor avait même bloquer son numéro tellement il le soulait.

_Yo Endeavor-san, dit-il simplement. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

_ « Yo Endeavor-san pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » C'est bien ce que tu viens de me dire ?!

_Bah oui pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu as le culot de me demander ce qu'il y a espèce de pigeon écervelé !? ESSAIE DE VENIR ME DEMANDER CE QU'IL Y A EN FACE POUR VOIR ! JE T'ASSURE QUE JE VAIS TE BRULER VIF ET QU'IL NE RESTERA RIEN DE TOI !

_Endeavor-san ? Questionna le numéro deux déboussoler.

_SI JE NE TE TUE PAS, JE FERAIS EN SORTE DE SUFFISAMMENT TE DETRUIRE, COMME CA, TU CHOISIRAS UNE AUTRE FILLE QUE LA MIENNE SUR QUI METTRE TES SALES PATTES DE VAUTOUR LA PROCHAINE FOIS !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha, laissant le jeune homme déboussoler.

_Endeavor-san ? Dit-il faiblement.

Il lui avait bel et bien raccrocher au nez. Le blond regardait son téléphone avec de gros yeux, tentant de chercher un sens à ce qui venait de lui être reprocher. _« Sa fille ? Mais de quoi il parle ? »_. Il prit son ordinateur et se contenta de marquer son nom dans la bar de recherche et appuya sur entrer. Son incompréhension augmenta lorsqu'il vu les premiers résultats de recherche.

_Hawks le héros numéro deux aurait une petite amie ? La magnifique petite amie du célèbre Hawks, le héros ailé ? Est-ce que Hawks aurait enfin décider de se lancer dans une relation ? Des fans en pleure : la nouvelle relation de Hawks, une trahison ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser et ignorait pourquoi de tel rumeur avait été lancé. Par curiosité, il cliqua sur le premier lien et ses yeux s'arrondir comme des soucoupes.

_Ce n'est pas possible…

Une image venait de s'afficher, prise du dessus, avec un zoom ultra performant où on le voyait dans les bras de la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé cet après-midi même, la jambe de cette dernière enroulé autour de la sienne, ses bras la retenant et les siens autour de sa nuque. Mais le coup de grâce fut que sur cette photo, la proximité de leur visage était minime, les joues de la femme étaient rougies et elle semblait avoir le souffle couper alors que les yeux du blond était mis clos. Si tout cela n'avait pas alerter le héros au moment des faits, il en était maintenant bien plus que conscient.

_Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

_Que vous arrive-t-il Hawks-san, demanda Eagle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_C'est sa fille en plus !? Comment c'est arrivé ?!

Eagle s'approcha d'un Hawks dépité et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

_Oh, je vois, dit-il…

_Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai compté parfaitement et la photo du satellites n'aurait pas dû être celle-là ?! De plus, cette image est complètement sortie de son contexte ! J'ai fait une bonne action !

_Il est possible monsieur que l'horloge que nous utilisions ne sois pas à l'heure ou pour qu'une quelconque raison, le satellites soit en retard de quelque seconde. De plus, comme vous l'avez si bien dit ce matin, il est impossible de savoir dans quel circonstance à été pris cette photo.

_Est-ce que tu peux éviter de me rappeler des choses que je sais déjà ?! S'exclama le héros. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

_Vous pouvez toujours démentir les rumeurs.

_Mais qui me croirait ? Je ne me croirais même pas moi-même si cet évènement ne s'était pas produit il n'y a que quelques heures.

_C'est vrai que vous avez-

_L'air de s'être embrasser ? Oui et ça ne ressemble ni à une simple accolade, ni à un petit baiser innocent ! Bon sang regarde Eagle ! Elle a les joues complètement rouge, son souffle à l'air d'être court, tu m'étonnes en même temps, elle a failli mourir ! et maintenant que j'y penses, nos visages étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre. Avec l'angle de la photo, on dirait que je viens de lui donner le baiser le plus passionné et sportif de toute sa vie !

_Oui, j'ai compris, le baiser du siècle quoi, souffla Eagle agacé par les enfantillages d'Hawks.

Le numéro deux lui lança un regard noir et Eagle retint un rire face au manque de crédibilité du plus jeune.

_Bon, au pire, ce n'est pas trop grave, les rumeurs vont bien finir par se tasser d'elle-même au bout d'un moment.

_Oh oui, c'est exactement à ça que je penserais si ce n'était pas la fille d'Endeavor !

Un silence tomba sur la salle, alors que Hawks avait laissé sa tête tomber entre ses mains.

.

.

.

_Vous voulez que je supprime tout vos rendez-vous et que je vous trouve un endroit adéquate pour vous cacher ?

_Oui je veux bien…

Et c'est ainsi que ce conclut la journée du premier décembre…


	3. 2 décembre

2 Décembre

_ _Du coup, comment se passent les cours et le lycée ?_

_Tout se passe bien Nee-san. Noël approche à grand pas donc ils sont tous devenus fatigants mais, ça va.

Shouto sortait des dortoirs et se dirigeait d'un pas assez lent vers les salles de classes. Il était au téléphone avec sa sœur ainée Fuyumi histoire de la rassurer de temps à autre. Cette dernière était très protectrice et s'inquiétait très vite donc le bicolore essayait de l'appeler le plus fréquemment possible.

_Sinon de ton côté ? Questionna-t-il à son tour.

 __Eh bien, dit-elle après un petit temps de réflexion, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, depuis hier, papa agit de manière très étrange._

_Comment ça ?

 __Hier, il a reçu un appel d'un de ses collègues et lorsqu'il a raccroché, il semblait choqué et incrédule. Il m'a regardé étrangement murmurant des choses comme « C'est impossible, c'est une erreur… » puis il a allumé son pc. Le plus étonnant c'est que cinq minutes après, il a littéralement explosé. Ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas c'est quand il m'a dit « Fuyumi, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur père qu'on puisse avoir, mais par pitié, change d'avis ! Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ! », conclut-elle en imitant la voix du paternel._

_Tu sais quoi Nee-san ? Ignore-le, ça va lui passer, il doit juste être mal luné.

 __Ça m'inquiète pourtant, il n'a pas arrêté de proliférer des menaces de mort sans queue ni tête comme « Si j'attrape ce maudit piaf, je vais lui donner un avant-goût de l'enfer » ou encore « Je vais arracher les ailes de ce rapace avant de le bruler vif s'il ose se pointer ». Je pense que c'est vraiment grave et qu'il a développé une haine inquiétante envers les oiseaux._

_Tu devrais en parler à Natsuo, il devrait pouvoir t'aider ou au moins pouvoir t'apporter un support psychologique.

 __Tu aurais dû le voir foudroyer un pigeon du regard quand celui-ci s'est posé sur une branche de l'arbre de la cour. Le pauvre, il en a presque perdu ses plumes, ça me fait de la peine. Et en plus, il ne cesse de me dire que je devrais faire attention et ne pas me laisser avoir par ce « vautour ». Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, Shouto…_

_Va dans son sens, c'est pour le mieux. Et surtout, ne t'affole pas, ça finira par lui passer mais ne le contrarie pas sinon ça risque de mal se finir.

 __Je vais faire comme tu m'as dit alors, mais je n'accepterais pas qu'il fouille dans mon portable sans raison une deuxième fois !_

_Attends, il a fait quoi ?! S'exclama Shouto.

 __Oh, désolée Shouto, je dois te laisser, papa arrive._

Fuyumi raccrocha et Shouto regarda son téléphone incrédule.

_Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué… souffla Shouto en fronçant les sourcils.

_Todoroki !

Il se retourna et vit Iida qui courait dans sa direction. Le délégué s'arrêta à son niveau, courant sur place.

_Oh, Iida.

_Dépêche-toi ou tu risques d'être en retard !

Sur ces mots Iida repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Les cours commencent dans plus d'un quart d'heure… Tout le monde est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui…

…

_Très bien, vous savez que Noël est à la fin du mois et tout le blabla, bref, les filles ont proposé un Noël canadien, déclara Aizawa dans son sac de couchage jaune.

_Un Noël canadien ? S'interrogèrent-ils tous.

_Attendez, comment disent-ils ça en anglais déjà ? S'interrogea Eraser. Ah oui, un Secret Santa.

_Ah, s'exclamèrent tous les élèves en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

_C'est vraiment une idée de merde, déclara Katsuki. Hors de question que je participe.

_Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment non plus à vrai dire, renchérit Kaminari.

_J'ai d'autre chose à faire, ajouta Tokoyami.

_Je passe mon tour, compléta Eijirou.

_Ah oui, prenez ça comme un devoir, ajouta Aizawa. Vous devrez enquêter sur votre cible et si le cadeau n'est pas à la hauteur, vous serez collé avec une sale note et des devoirs en plus. De plus, vous aurez le double de la punition si votre cible découvre que vous êtes son Secret Santa.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle.

_Et si on faisait le tirage au sort ? Proposa Denki.

_C'est une bonne idée, répondit Kirishima.

_Ça reste une idée de merde, grommela l'explosif.

_Débrouillez-vous pour le tirage mais faites ça vite, souffla Aizawa avant de s'assoupir.

_Très bien, mettez-vous en ligne, on va faire le tirage, déclara Iida.

Ils se mirent tous en ligne et piochèrent tous un papier un à un. Certains laissèrent échapper des exclamations de joie, d'autres de dépit et un faillit réduire son papier en miette. Shouto fut le dernier à tirer son papier et fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il y avait écrit. _« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui prendre ? »._ Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur la vice-déléguée puis il rangea nonchalamment son papier dans sa poche en haussant les épaules.

_Donc il suffit juste de prévoir un cadeau adéquat sans se faire repérer et le tour est joué, déclara Kaminari. C'est plutôt simple.

_Tu penses vraiment que ce sera si simple que ça ?

Aizawa venait de se réveiller et avait utilisé son alter, ce qui avait eu pour effet de lancer un blanc sur la pièce. Il se redressa dans son sac de couchage et sautilla pour se mettre face à son bureau – ce qui n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il était terrifiant.

_Si vous deviez juste enquêter discrètement et acheter un cadeau dans votre coin, ce serait bien trop simple. Vous allez donc tous vous retrouver au centre commercial à 14h le 20 décembre et vous aurez jusqu'à 20h pour acheter votre cadeau. Bien évidemment, c'est une sortie en groupe donc il faudra être le plus discret possible. Pour que l'exercice soit validé, le cadeau devra être offert avec un ticket de caisse sur lequel se trouvent la date et l'heure pour éviter toute forme de triche. Vous devrez toujours vous balader ensemble et votre cible ne doit absolument pas avoir connaissance de ce que vous lui achetez. Faire croire que le cadeau est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre si votre cible vous surprend sera synonyme d'échec. Bien entendu, je vous laisse rayer le prix et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous ruiner pour ça. Mais nous arrivons à la partie la plus intéressante. Si vous arrivez à découvrir votre Secret Santa, ce sera comptabilisé comme si vous avez eu une note maximale dans un devoir à part coefficienté 5. De quoi faire remonter les moyennes de certains.

Ce fut sur cette phrase que toute trace d'amitié disparut au sein de la classe A et ce qui devait être un simple Noël canadien se transforma en un véritable champ de bataille…


	4. 3 décembre

3 Décembre

 _(08 :07) Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois !_

 _(08 :08) Je t'assure que c'est un malentendu !_

 _(08 :08) Je n'ai pas touché un seul de ses cheveux !_

 _(08 :12) Enfin sur la photo on voit que si, mais c'est complètement sorti de son contexte !_

 _(08 :43) S'il te plait Endeavor-san, laisse-moi le temps de t'expliquer, j'en ai vraiment marre de me cacher…_

 _(08 :52) Pas que je souhaite m'expliquer juste pour pouvoir sortir, c'est un vrai malentendu !_

 _(08 :55) Me laisse pas en « vu » s'il te plait…_

Une envie soudaine de bloquer son numéro une nouvelle fois s'empara de lui. Cela faisait depuis hier matin qu'il recevait des messages incessants du même jeune homme et plus il en recevait, plus son envie de le carboniser devenait inquiétante.

_Comment ose-t-il encore m'envoyer des messages… souffla le numéro 1 entre ses dents.

Il prit cependant une grande inspiration puis déverrouilla son téléphone.

(09 :01) Je t'en prie, explique-toi, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu veux me dire.

 _(09 :01) Tu m'as répondu !_

 _(09 :01) J'y croyais plus !_

(09 :03) Tu as une chance de t'expliquer alors tu as intérêt à te dépêcher et ne pas la gâcher, tu n'en auras pas d'autre.

 _(09 :03) Bien sûr !_

 _(09 :04) Je tiens d'abord à dire que tout cela partait d'une bonne action !_

(09 :05) Donc embrasser ma fille partait d'une bonne action.

 _(09 :05) Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce n'est pas ça la bonne action !_

(09 :06) Donc tu avoues que tu as embrassé ma fille mais qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait justifier ton acte.

 _(09 :06) Pourquoi tu comprends tout de travers ?!_

Souhaitez-vous bloquer ce numéro ?

 **Oui** | Non

Ce numéro a bien été bloqué, vous ne recevrez donc plus aucun message envoyé depuis ce dernier.

 _(09 :07) Je n'ai pas embrassé ta fille ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie ! C'est juste que cette photo a été prise au mauvais moment !_

 ***Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à ce numéro***

 _(09 :08) Attends, tu m'as encore bloqué ?!_

 ***Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à ce numéro***

 _(09 :08) Endeavor-san !_

 ***Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à ce numéro***

Enji prit une nouvelle grande inspiration et souffla un bon coup. Il sentait qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Il s'affala sur le canapé du salon. C'est alors que Fuyumi entra dans la pièce.

_Oh, papa.

Il la regarda et répondit par un faible « Hm ». Elle s'assit, un magazine en main et alluma la télé. Elle allait commencer à le lire lorsqu'Endeavor vit la couverture.

_Attends ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?

La bicolore arqua un sourcil et regarda là où son père pointait.

_Oh, c'est Hawks. Il pose de temps en temps pour ce magazine, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est sur la couverture. Ça m'étonne que tu ne saches pas que plusieurs héros fassent des carrières secondaires et que le numéro 2 en fait partie.

La colère montait de plus en plus chez le héros de feu mais il inspira un grand coup.

_Dis-moi Fuyumi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes tant chez lui au point de lire un magazine où il se trouve en couverture et… d'autres choses ?

La jeune femme fut prise de court, dévisageant le paternel et ne comprenant pas la fin de sa question.

_Eh bien, je ne suis pas une de ses fans extrêmes mais je dois avouer qu'il fait un bon travail et qu'il a un très beau visage. Ce que j'aime particulièrement chez lui c'est qu'il a commencé à poser, non pas parce que sa carrière de héros lui permet ce débouché, mais parce qu'il tient à ceux qui le soutiennent et que, vu que beaucoup auraient aimé qu'il fasse ça, il a commencé pour les remercier de leur soutien. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait de savoir ça.

_C'était important… répondit simplement Endeavor.

Fuyumi le regarda étrangement mais se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule puis se mit à feuilleter tranquillement sa revue. Cependant, on ne peut pas dire que le paternel fut aussi tranquille. _« Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut et qu'il la rend heureuse, le fait que ce soit un gamin insupportable, agaçant, irrespectueux et un peu trop heureux à mon goût, n'est pas si grave. Il finira par grandir et par gagner en maturité. Et si j'accepte sa relation, je pourrais peut-être recoller les morceaux du passé et avoir une relation plus saine avec Fuyumi… »_ pensa-t-il. Il commença à se faire à cette idée jusqu'au moment où il les imagina en couple – autant dire que ce fut rapide. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il entendit presque la voix du jeune homme s'adresser à lui, scandant toutes les syllabes…

 _« Beau-papa »_

_JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS ACCEPTER ÇA ! S'écria-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter la pauvre Fuyumi.

_Papa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_MÊME DANS MA TOMBE, JE REFUSE QUE ÇA ARRIVE !

Fuyumi fronça les sourcils.

_Je pense que je vais te laisser, je dois aller travailler, dit-elle.

Endeavor continuait ses plaintes mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se dirigeant vers la sortie avec ses affaires.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être ennuyant…

…

Du côté de la seconde A, les cours venaient de prendre fin et l'heure était venue pour Shouto et Katsuki d'aller à leur cours de soutien. Bien que l'idée n'enchantât ni l'un, ni l'autre, ils devaient s'y rendre. Shouto essayait de positiver, se disant que l'examen était pour bientôt et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de vivre ça en revanche, du côté de Katsuki, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il ne cessait de pester, trouvant ces cours « chiants » pour reprendre ses mots. Mais aujourd'hui, ce dernier avait l'air particulièrement saoulé, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence un étrange silence qu'il tenait depuis le début de la journée. Inutile de préciser que ça avait grandement étonné ses camarades.

_En règle générale, j'ignorerais tout ce que tu es susceptible de dire ou de faire mais ne pas t'entendre est beaucoup plus inquiétant, Déclara Shouto las.

_La ferme Double-face… siffla l'explosif.

_C'est à cause du Noël canadien que t'es comme ça ?

_J'ai dit, la ferme Double-face, répéta-t-il en serrant les poings.

Shouto haussa les sourcils, ne posant pas d'autres questions.

Ils arrivèrent devant le centre et tombèrent immédiatement sur les deux élèves de Shiketsu.

_Oh ! Le beau gosse et son pote sont arrivés !

Camie Utsushimi et Inasa Yoarashi se trouvaient devant l'entrée. Ce fut Camie qui engagea en premier la discussion, se dirigeant vers les deux garçons.

_Je ne suis pas son pote ! S'exclama Katsuki.

_MDR ! Et tu n'es pas le beau gosse non plus, je sais, répondit Camie.

_Tu veux mourir c'est ça ?!

_Oh, arrête avec les menaces, tu ne les exécutes jamais en plus LOL, répliqua la jeune fille en baillant légèrement.

_Tu vas voir si je ne les exécute pas !

Katsuki continua de se disputer avec Camie sous le regard las de Shouto qui ne les écoutait déjà plus. Enfin, c'était plutôt Katsuki qui criait sur elle et Camie en rigolait ouvertement.

_Alors, Noël approche, qu'est-ce que les élèves d'UA ont prévu pour cette occasion ? Questionna Inasa, essayant d'avoir une discussion amicale avec le bicolore.

_Oh, rien de bien original, répondit Shouto.

_C'est à dire ? demanda Inasa.

_Un Noël canadien, compléta-t-il.

_Un quoi ?

_Un Secret Santa, corrigea le fils d'Endeavor avec un accent anglais peu concluant. Et sûrement une fête.

_Ah ! Je vois ! Mais c'est génial ! Surtout s'il y a une fête ! On pourra-

_Je doute que vous puissiez venir, coupa Shouto.

_Dommage, ça aurait été drôle.

Shouto se contenta de hausser les épaules, regardant toujours Katsuki qui ne semblait pas faiblir dans son énervement face à Camie. C'est alors qu'un détail le frappa. _« Tiens, Bakugou est redevenu agaçant. Est-ce qu'Utsushimi aurait un alter pour ça ? »_ pensa-t-il. Il voulut verbaliser sa pensée mais l'instructeur arriva, coupant court à toute forme de discussion.

L'exercice se passait plutôt bien et les quatre eurent le droit à une pause. Toutefois, Shouto n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa réflexion de tout à l'heure et se demandait vraiment si Camie avait quelque chose capable de faire radicalement changer Katsuki d'humeur. Il voulut vraiment avoir une réponse lorsqu'il vit l'explosif éclater de rire après une des actions de la jeune fille de 2ème année. Il voulut se diriger vers elle mais fut arrêté par Inasa.

_Eh ! Todoroki !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en cachant son léger agacement d'avoir été détourné de son objectif.

_Je me demandais, est-ce que tu as une sœur ? C'est vraiment important !

Shouto se stoppa et regarda Inasa avec un regard indescriptible, essayant de comprendre le sens de sa question et pourquoi elle serait si importante.

_En quoi est-ce que c'est important ? Questionna-t-il dubitatif.

_Tu en a une oui ou non ? Elle te ressemble ?

Le bicolore était de plus en plus troublé par sa question. Il se rappela alors le jour où Mina lui avait demandé s'il avait un grand frère et où il lui avait parlé brièvement de Natsuo, lui montrant même une photo après une étrange demande de la part de Pinky. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment marqué fut lorsque Tooru lui avait dit qu'il était plutôt beau gosse et avait même demandé s'il y avait un moyen d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui, ajoutant que la plupart des garçons de la classe étaient immatures et qu'il avait l'air vraiment gentil et mignon. Shouto n'avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre à cet instant et fut quelque peu choqué par cette demande. Les deux filles arrêtèrent d'insister lorsqu'il leur dit qu'il avait une copine mais surtout qu'il avait 19 ans et non pas 17 – bizarrement, le deuxième argument eu plus d'effet. C'est alors que Shouto se fit cette réflexion : _« Il ne cherche quand même pas à savoir si j'ai une sœur pour sortir avec elle, non ? »_.

_Honnêtement Yoarashi, je ne pensais pas que ta vie amoureuse était désespérante à ce point pour me demander ce genre de chose, répliqua le bicolore.

_Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Bref, t'as une sœur ou non ?

_Oui j'ai une grande sœur.

_Cheveux blancs et rouges ?

_Oui, mais comment tu sais ça ? Tu t'es infiltré dans ma vie privée ?

_Non, c'est que je ne savais pas que la fille du héros numéro 1 mondial sortait avec le numéro 2.

Ce fut au tour de Shouto d'être pris de court.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? Fuyumi est célibataire et si ce n'était plus le cas, elle m'en aurait déjà parlé. De plus, je ne pense pas vraiment que le vieux accepterait qu'elle sorte avec lui.

_Ah bon ? Si tu le dis, ça ne devait pas être ta sœur alors.

Shouto se contenta de hausser les épaules et se redirigea vers Camie pour lui poser la fameuse question.

_Utsushimi !

_Oh, le beau gosse me parle ! Répondit-elle en se retournant.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de « beau gosse » en Double-face ! S'exclama Katsuki.

_T'es juste jaloux, ça va te passer, LOL, répliqua-t-elle.

_Tu veux vraiment crever !

Cependant, Camie l'ignora et se dirigea vers Shouto.

_Tu voulais savoir ? Questionna-t-elle.

_Oui, comment tu arrives à, comment dire, gérer Bakugou ? Tu as un autre alter qui fait changer d'humeur ?

_Mais MDR ! T'es beaucoup plus drôle que je le pensais PTDR ! T'es vraiment… LOL j'en peux plus ! Répondit-elle en explosant de rire, se tenant le ventre à cause de son fou rire.

Shouto ne comprit pas vraiment sa réponse mais la prit pour un non, ce qui l'intriguait encore plus. Enfin bref, le cours reprit et il dut bien rentrer chez lui…


	5. 4 décembre

4 Décembre

Il ne restait que 16 jours avant que les élèves de la classe A ne se retrouvent au supermarché pour l'épreuve du Noël canadien. Cependant, la majorité ne savait pas quoi offrir à leur cible et c'était bien le cas d'Ochako Uraraka. Les cours avaient pris fin et cette dernière se trouvait dans la salle commune avec toutes les filles et quelques garçons, essayant d'enquêter discrètement sur sa cible. _« Voyons voir,_ pensa-t-elle, _qu'est-ce que je peux bien offrir à Kirishima ? »._ Elle soupira de lassitude ne sachant vraiment pas comment sortir de cette impasse. Ça n'était pas si dur que ça, en vérité, Ochako pensait que lui offrir quelque chose de « viril » serait amplement suffisant mais, comment pouvait-elle choisir quelque chose en étant sûre que le rouquin ne le possédait pas déjà ? Comment le lui demander sans attirer l'attention ? Et surtout, la question primordiale, comment trouver quelque chose de satisfaisant qui ne dépassait pas les 12 euros ? C'était bien là le plus gros problème qu'elle rencontrait, n'osant pas demander de l'argent à ses camarades par peur et par dignité.

Elle se mit cependant à relativiser en se disant qu'avoir pioché Kirishima n'était pas si mal que ça ; elle aurait pu piocher Momo et là, elle aurait été sûre qu'elle ne mangerait plus que des pâtes sans beurre et à peine cuites pendant le reste des vacances de Noël. En même temps, Momo avait sûrement déjà tout et lui acheter quelque chose à rabais aurait fait tâche.

Elle continuait de réfléchir lorsque son œil tomba sur Izuku qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier portait un simple short, une veste de jogging et un T-shirt blanc qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la sueur – il venait sûrement de terminer une séance de renforcement musculaire. Il prit un verre de lait et le but lentement, enfin, c'est de cette manière qu'Ochako voyait la chose. Sa tête relevée, laissant une vue de choix sur son cou où une goutte de sueur avait décidé de tracer son chemin. Ochako s'empourpra violement, se redressant d'un coup, tapotant ses joues et se sentant coupable d'avoir regardé son camarade de la sorte.

_Ochako-chan, tu vas bien ?

Mina la dévisagea avec une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux. En effet, toutes les filles avaient interrompu leur conversation lorsqu'elles avaient remarqué qu'Ochako avait cessé de leur répondre.

_Oui je vais bien ! Répondit cette dernière avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Cependant, aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Mina et elle put presque en deviner un aussi celui sur le visage de Tooru.

_Alors comme ça on reluque monsieur Midoriya ? Questionna-t-elle en haussant plusieurs fois ses sourcils de manière éloquente.

Ochako faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

_Pardon !?

_Arrête, tu ne nous auras pas en jouant à ce petit jeu, répliqua Tooru, surtout après ce qu'on vient de voir.

_Je suis sûre que même Yaomomo l'a remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?

_S'il te plait, évite de t'appuyer sur moi pour ce genre de choses déplacées, répondit la vice-déléguée qui n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre.

_Tu vois, elle est d'accord ! S'exclama Tooru.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Momo en fermant son livre. Certes, peut-être qu'Uraraka-chan a regardé longuement Midoriya-san mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la taquiner de la sorte. De plus, ça ne nous regarde pas.

_Tu ne m'aides pas du tout Yaomomo… souffla Ochako.

_C'est ce que je disais, reprit Mina, même Yaomomo est sûre que tu as regardé Midoriya un peu trop longtemps.

_Mais Yaomomo a aussi dit que vous devriez la laisser tranquille, ajouta Kyoka. Puis il n'y pas qu'elle qui ne nous écoute pas.

Les filles se tournèrent effectivement vers Tsuyu qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide, suivant de temps à autre les mouvements d'une mouche au loin.

_Ce n'est pas la même chose, protesta Mina, Tsuyu ne nous écoute pas parce qu'elle écoute de la musique et que cette mouche est visiblement plus intéressante que nous.

_Et qui te dit qu'Ochako-chan regardait forcément Midoriya ? Répliqua la musicienne. Peut-être qu'elle était aussi juste ailleurs à cause de la fatigue.

 _« Merci Kyoka-chan ! »_

_Et pourquoi ne pas simplement demander à la principale intéressée ? Trancha Tooru. Ochako-chan, à quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu regardais dans la direction de Midoriya sans vraiment le regarder ?

Les deux commères la regardèrent avec insistance alors que Kyoka et Momo se contentèrent de sourire, dépitées.

_Eh bien… je ne sais plus ?

_Ah ! C'est bien ce que j'avais dit ! S'exclama Mina, attirant par ailleurs l'attention de Tsuyu.

Cette dernière enleva ses écouteurs et la regarda avec lassitude.

_Pourquoi tu cries Mina-chan ? Je peux même t'entendre avec mes écouteurs.

_Ochako a avoué qu'elle reluquait Midoriya 5 minutes plus tôt.

_Je n'ai rien avoué… souffla la pauvre jeune fille.

_ « Je ne sais plus » est un aveu, très chère, répliqua Tooru.

_Et alors, répondit Tsuyu, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'elle reluque Midoriya ? Ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas tous au courant qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il n'y a que Midoriya qui ne l'a pas remarqué. Faut dire, même Todoroki l'a vu.

_Quoi !? S'exclama Ochako, attirant de ce fait l'attention des quelques garçons se trouvant dans la salle commune.

_De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Questionna Kaminari.

_Du fait que-

_Du Noël canadien ! S'écria Ochako en l'interrompant.

_Oh, vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez acheter ? Demanda Hanta.

_Pas vraiment, j'ai un budget assez serré, répondit Ochako.

_J'ai ma petite idée sur la question mais je ne suis pas sûre, ajouta Momo en se replongeant dans son livre.

_Est-ce que ta cible serait un certain beau gosse ? Demanda Mina avec plein de sous-entendus.

Momo leva les yeux de son livre avec un regard blasé, agacée d'avoir été tirée de sa lecture une deuxième fois.

_Peut-être, peut-être pas, ça se trouve, c'est toi, répondit-elle en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

_J'en étais sûre que c'était lui ! S'écria Mina.

_Je vais lire dans ma chambre, c'est bien trop bruyant ici, déclara la vice-déléguée agacée, se levant du canapé.

_Ouh~ Est-ce que notre chère Yaomomo serait amoureuse du beau gosse de la classe ? Chantonna Tooru.

_Non, vous m'empêchez juste de lire, répondit Momo blasée tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans l'ascenseur.

C'est alors que Shouto entra dans la pièce, attirant tous les regards. Tous se retenaient de rire face à son timing presque parfait.

_Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Questionna le bicolore.

_Pour rien, répliqua Mina avec un rictus.

Shouto arqua un sourcil mais se contenta de hausser les épaules. Et avec tout ça, ils avaient enfin oublié la pauvre Ochako…


	6. 5 décembre

5 Décembre

Encore 15 jours et Denki ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. De toutes les personnes de la classe il était tombé sur lui : Aoyama. Il aurait préféré Katsuki à ce niveau-là. Pourquoi cela ? Aoyama était beaucoup trop bizarre et au moins, il aurait su quoi offrir à Katsuki. Il suspectait en plus la « lumière » d'avoir des goûts de luxe et il savait très bien que son portefeuille allait y passer. _« Et dire que j'avais économisé suffisamment pour m'acheter une place de concert… »_. Il relativisa en se disant qu'il n'était pas tombé sur Momo – quoique, la vice-déléguée ayant toujours vécu dans le luxe, lui faire goûter à la saveur des petites choses aurait pu lui faire très plaisir. Non, il était bien tombé sur l'un des pires. Sur son échelle des personnes qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour cible, le troisième en partant de la fin était Shouto, parce qu'il aurait fallu l'approcher et il se serait fait repérer tout de suite ; en suite Katsuki, pour son tempérament explosif, et enfin Aoyama pour son… enfin, sa particularité.

Il faut dire que l'électrique n'était pas vraiment chanceux sur ce coup-là. Il avait définitivement besoin d'aide. Voilà pourquoi il était dans sa chambre en compagnie de la seule et unique Kyoka Jirou.

_Donc, tu veux que je t'aide à trouver un cadeau pour ce soi-disant français c'est ça ?

_Exactement !

_Eh bien je ne sais pas, prends-lui quelque chose de français.

_Pense à mon porte-monnaie s'il te plait.

_C'est pas mon travail de faire ça je te ferais remarquer.

_S'il te plait Jirou ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

_Oh vraiment, tout ce que je voudrais ?

Le visage de la jeune fille était resté neutre lorsqu'elle avait posé cette question mais Denki voyait bien que le diable dansait dans ses yeux, ce qui le fit douter et regretter ses paroles.

_Peut-être pas tout…

_Ok ! Disons un mois de loyaux services et je veux bien faire ton sale boulot !

_Quoi ? Autant que ça ?!

_D'accord, ce sera deux mois alors.

_Mais Jirou…

_Tu veux que je monte à trois ? Ou alors tu préfères peut-être la punition d'Aizawa ? Tu sais maintenant, rien ne m'empêche d'aller voir Aoyama et de lui parler de son incroyable Secret Santa…

_Marché conclu pour deux mois.

_Je savais qu'on allait finir par s'entendre, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que je devais faire.

_Je t'avais parlé de lui offrir quelque chose de français, commença-t-elle.

_Oui, et ? Je n'ai pas l'argent pour ça.

_Justement, on va voir si ce rigolo à l'œil pour différencier les vrais produits français de ceux qui sont faits par nos amis du continent.

_Tu veux lui offrir une contrefaçon ?

_Chut, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil, ce qui eu pour effet de faire monter le rouge aux joues de l'électrique. Maintenant suis-moi, on va au centre commercial.

…

Le duo se retrouva devant le centre commercial. Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la musicienne s'arrête devant un petit bazar, un rictus joueur illuminant son visage. Elle fit signe à Denki de l'attendre à l'extérieur et ressorti avec un petit sac quelques minutes plus tard.

_Alors ?

_Je te laisse juger, répondit-elle en sortant un petite boite.

Dans l'écrin se trouvait une montre brillante qui semblait être sertie de diamant.

_Incroyable ! C'est vraiment une fausse ?

_Bien évidemment, sinon il ne me l'aurait pas laissée pour 6 euros.

_Tu es vraiment géniale Kyo ! S'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La musicienne fut prise de court et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

_Euh oui… je sais… Tu peux peut-être me lâcher maintenant, tu ne penses pas ?

Denki se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et la lâcha brusquement. Un blanc s'installa, les deux ne sachant comment engager la discussion.

_On devrait rentrer ? Tenta Kyoka ; mais sa voix craqua et sa phrase ressembla plus à une question qu'autre chose.

_Oui, rentrons, répondit Denki sur le même ton embarrassé.

Et c'est dans un silence gênant qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans les dortoirs.

_Regarde, laisse faire la pro.

Elle s'avança vers Aoyama.

_Eh ! Aoyama !

Ce dernier se retourna à l'entente de son nom.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_J'aurais besoin que tu juges une montre que ma mère m'a donnée. Il me semble que c'est une montre Cartier, une marque française.

_Fais-moi voir.

Elle lui tendit la boite qui ressemblait trait pour trait à une originale. Aoyama la prit en main, fronçant ses sourcils, regardant chaque détail de la montre avec un œil d'expert lorsqu'il en vint à une conclusion.

_Wow Jirou, je ne pensais pas que ta mère avait les moyens de se procurer un tel bijou, c'est un vrai travail de maître.

_Vraiment ? Questionna-t-elle en s'empêchant de rire.

_Oui vraiment, elle doit bien valoir dans les mille euros et quelques. C'est un vrai chef d'œuvre.

_Merci, je vais la ranger alors, dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche afin de cacher son sourire.

Aoyama lui rendit le « chef d'œuvre » et Kyoka se dirigea vers les ascenseurs avec Denki. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, elle explosa de rire.

_Nan mais tu l'as entendu parler ? Un chef d'œuvre ! C'est sa crédulité qui est un chef d'œuvre !

_Peut-être que cette contrefaçon était vraiment bien faite et qu'il s'est trompé.

_Tu penses vraiment ? Dit-elle en étouffant un rire.

_C'est possible.

_Dans ce cas, allons voir la seule personne capable de te prouver le contraire.

_Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

_Yaomomo enfin !

Kyoka se dirigea vers la chambre de Momo et celle-ci ouvrit la porte.

_Oh, Kyo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_J'aurais besoin que tu examines cette montre de « créateur » pour monsieur Denki ici présent.

_Bien sûr, si tu veux.

Elle lui tendit la montre et même pas trente seconde après, Momo la lui rendit en disant :

_C'est une piètre contrefaçon ce que tu as là. Si tu as mis plus de 10 euros là-dedans, j'ai le regret de te dire que tu t'es fait avoir.

_Et pourrais-tu expliquer à Denki en quoi tu le vois tout de suite ?

_C'est simple, la peinture en argent a déjà commencé à s'essouffler et deux des strass qui étaient censés imiter le diamant sont mal collés. Sans oublier que la montre n'est pas vraiment agréable en main. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

_Oui, merci, tu as été d'une grande aide Yaomomo.

_Pas de soucis, toujours là pour aider, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle referma la porte en s'inclinant légèrement face aux deux adolescents.

_Il n'y verra que du feu le jour de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

_Absolument !

Et c'est ainsi que se finit la journée du 5 décembre…


	7. 6 décembre

6 Décembre

 _(07 :23) Joyeux anniversaire Nee-san. Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer pendant la soirée à cause du travail et de l'internat mais j'espère que tu passeras tout de même un agréable anniversaire avec Natsuo-nii-san et Papa. Bonne journée, et travaille bien. Courage. Shouto._

 _(07 :25) Aussi, je t'offrirai ton cadeau ce dimanche avant d'aller voir Maman._

Fuyumi avait reçu ce message alors qu'elle se réveillait. Elle sourit et descendit en direction de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas si grave que Shouto ne vienne pas, elle s'en doutait, avec son lycée et ses études super-héroïques. Elle allait tout de même passer la soirée avec son père et Natsuo. Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut un magnifique bouquet de fleurs sur la table de la cuisine. Elle le prit en main et vit qu'une note y était rattachée.

 _Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Comment va la meilleure sœur de l'univers (_ _･_ _ω- )_ _?J'aurais aimé te donner ce cadeau en personne mais malheureusement, j'ai dû partir très tôt ce matin (5h, rip moi ╥_ _﹏_ _╥ ) à la fac alors je me contente d'écrire rapidement cette note à 4h45 du matin. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé (_ _ㄒ_ _o_ _ㄒ_ _). En plus, j'ai un devoir important et je ne serai pas là avant 23h (╥_╥). Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire de la médecine… Enfin bref, passe quand même une excellente journée avec Shouto et Papa_ _（＾_ _ω_ _＾）_ _._

 _Bisous_

 _P-S : Je t'amènerai au resto ce weekend (_ _・_ _ω-)_ _._

 _Natsu ~_

Elle sourit légèrement face à cette note. _« Il a même pris le temps de dessiner des smileys… »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle était tout de même déçue que ses deux petits frères ne puissent pas être présents mais elle positiva. _« Je serais au moins avec papa ! Il a fait des efforts en plus récemment ! »._

Elle alla dans le salon et fut légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle vit une petite boite et une lettre sur la table basse. Elle prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit pour y trouver un collier avec un pendentif en forme de flocon incrusté de petits cristaux aux reflets bleutés. La joie recouvrit presque instantanément son visage. Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture dure de son père ; mais elle vit aussi qu'il avait voulu s'appliquer.

 _Bon anniversaire Fuyumi._

 _Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'aurais dû t'offrir mais j'espère que le collier te convient. Il était prévu que je passe la soirée avec tes frères et toi mais le travail m'en empêche. Vois-tu, de nombreux incidents ont été recensés dans la ville voisine et, les héros sur place étant dépassés, je dois y aller pour apporter mon aide. Je serais de retour demain soir. Je te laisse quand même de quoi passer une bonne soirée avec Natsuo et Shouto afin que vous puissiez tout de même aller manger au restaurant et vous amuser. Ne rentrez pas trop tard, et passe une bonne journée._

 _Enji Todoroki._

Elle sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux. D'un côté, elle était émue qu'ils aient tous pensé à son anniversaire et qu'ils aient tous prévu des cadeaux mais d'un autre côté…

_Je vais passer mon anniversaire toute seule…

…

Hawks regardait son téléphone. En effet, Eagle lui avait envoyé un message lui disant qu'Endeavor était parti très tôt le matin même et qu'il ne serait de retour que le lendemain au soir. Cela permettrait au numéro deux de sortir et de prendre un peu l'air. Ce n'était pas qu'il était claustrophobe – un peu quand même – mais rester enfermé dans un appartement sans pouvoir sortir plus de deux jours de suite lui était insupportable. Cependant, la peur de la mort l'avait fait tenir en place. En effet, il avait appris que ce cher Endeavor avait fait l'effort de venir à son agence et même jusqu'à son propre appartement pour lui faire entendre le fond de sa pensée. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu raison de squatter chez un de ses internes.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Pas de héros numéro 1 donc, pas de risque.

Il pensa à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pendant son temps de répit mais se dit que se cacher n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait continuer. Même s'il donnerait volontiers sa place de numéro deux, il ne pouvait pas arrêter son activité de héros. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée. Une idée très stupide mais une idée quand même : il devait aller voir la fille du numéro 1 et lui demander d'expliquer correctement la situation à son père. Et pour se faire, il devait se rendre à leur domicile. C'était loin d'être l'idée du siècle, en effet, toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix et il n'était pas idiot. Si Endeavor n'était toujours pas au courant de la vérité, il ne pouvait y avoir que 3 raisons à ça: la première, Endeavor n'avait pas vu sa fille entre le moment de la news et le moment présent. La deuxième, sa fille avait réussi par un quelconque moyen à ne pas se tenir au courant sur cette affaire et ne savait même pas qu'elle était l'objet d'une rumeur, ce qui lui semblait très peu probable. Et la dernière, sa fille s'amusait à lui faire croire qu'elle sortait bel et bien avec lui – ce qui était le pire cas de figure.

Dans tous les cas, il devait la voir pour la convaincre de l'aider et de le sortir d'affaire. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à voler en direction de la résidence Todoroki après avoir demandé à Eagle de la trouver – pas très légalement – sur Internet. Il était parti assez tôt, 10h environ, et espérait arriver avant 11h. Cependant, le monde n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. En effet, l'absence de quelques jours du numéro 2 avait créé quelques inquiétudes et il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois bloqué à des endroits. Il dut même aider sur plusieurs sauvetages et un incendie à cause d'un déclanchement d'alter. A croire que les accidents attendaient sagement qu'il sorte de chez lui pour se produire. De plus, n'ayant rien contre le fan service, Hawks restait un peu plus longtemps sur les lieux des accidents parce que des fans souhaitaient lui parler. Voilà comment se passa sa journée ; et il se retrouva un peu avant 17h devant la résidence Todoroki.

Il prit une grande inspiration, s'étant préparé à l'idée que la fille du numéro 1 soit potentiellement une fan hystérique, puis il sonna. Il entendit un faible « J'arrive » et la porte s'ouvrit sur la même jeune fille à la chevelure blanche et rouge qu'il avait sauvé quelques jours auparavant, en pyjama et avec les yeux légèrement gonflés. Il était sûr qu'elle avait des lunettes l'autre jour, d'ailleurs.

_Bonjour, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

_Ah, bonjour.

Maintenant qu'il avait le temps de mieux la regarder, il la trouvait plutôt mignonne malgré ses yeux rougis.

_Donc ? C'est pour ? Demanda-t-elle, sortant Hawks de la légère transe dans laquelle il était entré.

_Ah, est-ce que ton père est là ?

_Non, pourquoi ? Vous souhaitez que je l'appelle ?

_Non ! Surtout pas !

_D'accord, si vous voulez. Vous m'avez l'air très familier mais je n'arrive pas à vous distinguer, je ne sais pas où j'ai mis mes lunettes, dit-elle en plissant les yeux tout s'approchant un peu du visage du héros.

_Ah, oui. Je suis Hawks, le numéro deux.

Elle se redressa, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et s'approchant une nouvelle fois du visage du héros pour bien le voir. Elle était assez proche de lui et Hawks afficha un sourire gêné. Ses yeux firent comme une mise au point, semblable à celle des appareils photos, et les traits du jeune homme devinrent de plus en plus clairs. Elle recula immédiatement lorsqu'elle le reconnut, les joues rougies, honteuse de s'être présentée dans une telle tenue.

_Excusez-moi, je reviens ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ferma la porte sous le regard interloqué de Hawks et revint deux minutes plus tard avec ses lunettes devant les yeux.

_Désolée, entrez je vous prie.

_A vrai dire, je ne vais pas être long. Je voulais te voir pour te parler de la rumeur qui court sur Internet.

_Une rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ?

_Tu n'es pas au courant ?

_Non pourquoi ? Ça me concerne ? questionna la bicolore.

_Tu ne sais vraiment pas qu'il y a une rumeur sur nous deux ?

_Sur nous deux ? Pourquoi y aurait-il une rumeur, c'est la première fois que je vous vois en personne.

_Comment ça, la première fois ? Je t'ai sauvée d'un accident de voiture dimanche dernier.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se remémorait les évènements du dimanche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne.

_C'était vous ?

_Oui, qui d'autre ? Je t'ai quand même regardée dans les yeux.

_Mais je ne portais pas mes lunettes…

La bouche de Hawks forma un « O » en signe de compréhension.

_Mais de quelle rumeur parlez-vous ?

_Eh bien, pour faire court, lorsque je t'ai sauvée, je t'ai prise dans mes bras et il se trouve qu'une photo a été prise à ce moment précis et a ensuite été légèrement sortie de son contexte.

_Oh, je vois, je suis navrée.

_Ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème. Il se trouve que ton père a trouvé cette photo et a depuis quelque peu envie de me carboniser.

_Oh… Attendez une seconde ! C'est à cause de ça qu'il a développé une haine inquiétante envers les oiseaux et qu'il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps !?

_Il y a des chances.

_Oh…

Un silence s'installa et Hawks offrit un léger sourire à Fuyumi alors que cette dernière mettait tous les évènements des derniers jours bout à bout.

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous les problèmes que je vous ai posés…

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as juste à dire la vérité à ton père et tout ira bien. Sur ce, je pense que j'ai pris assez de ton temps, je vais te laisser.

_Attendez !

Le héros allait s'envoler mais la jeune femme avait inconsciemment attrapé le bout de sa veste. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_Oui ? Il y a autre chose ?

_Eh bien… Elle baissa les yeux, le rouge lui montant soudainement aux joues. Mon père n'est pas là aujourd'hui… et mes frères travaillent… et je suis toute seule… et…

_Et ? L'encouragea-t-il.

_Et aujourd'hui…

_Je t'en prie, je t'écoute.

Les larmes qu'elle avait jusque-là retenues se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire…

Elle retira ses lunettes, essuyant ses larmes alors qu'elle murmurait de légères excuses jusqu'à ce qu'il la stoppe, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire relever les yeux.

_C'est ton anniversaire et aucun membre de ta famille n'est là, c'est ça ?

_Eh bien…

_Est-ce que tu pleurais avant que j'arrive ?

Elle n'osa pas répondre, se sentant stupide de lui faire perdre son temps avec de telles futilités.

_Très bien ! Il n'est pas encore 17h30, ça signifie qu'il nous reste pas mal de temps avant la fin de la journée. Que penses-tu de commander à manger et de regarder un film ce soir ? Je t'aurais bien fait sortir, mais être ensemble dehors tous les deux risque de m'apporter beaucoup trop de problèmes avec ton père. De plus, je risque d'être appelé en mission à tout moment si je me promène. Ça te va ?

Elle n'en revenait pas.

_Alors ?

_Oui, ça me plairait, dit-elle en lui souriant. Entrez, je vous en prie.

_Oh, tutoie-moi s'il te plait.

_Bien sûr ! Excusez…, je veux dire, excuse-moi.

Il se contenta de sourire alors qu'il entrait dans la maison. Il retira ses chaussures.

_Oh, d'ailleurs ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Elle se retourna vers lui tout en arquant un sourcil.

_Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

Elle sembla légèrement surprise puis s'éclaircit la voix.

_Je m'appelle Fuyumi. Fuyumi Todoroki.

_Ravi de te rencontrer Fuyumi-chan. Allons-y !

Il lui envoya un magnifique sourire et elle se sentit rougir à l'entente du surnom. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, regardant ailleurs et tentant de calmer ses rougeurs. _« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Fuyumi !? Ce n'est que du fan service ! Il appellerait n'importe laquelle de ses fans comme ça et puis… et puis c'est un héros pro ! »_. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et le mena jusqu'au salon.

Lorsqu'il entra, il s'assit sur le canapé et prit son téléphone.

_Alors dis-moi Fuyumi-chan, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? De la pizza ? Des ramens ? Des sushis ?

_Je veux bien manger des sushis si possible…

_Pas de soucis !

…

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé ; ils avaient commandé des sushis et avaient même regardé un film dans l'esprit de Noël. Hawks tentait de faire des petites blagues de temps à autre et la bicolore souriait, oubliant le début catastrophique de sa journée. Fuyumi se sentait vraiment à l'aise et, alors qu'ils avaient presque fini de manger, elle entendit la sonnette pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

_Je vais aller ouvrir, déclara-t-elle en s'apprêtant à se lever.

_Non ! Surtout pas ! Laisse-moi faire, la princesse de la journée ne devrait pas faire d'effort.

Fuyumi s'empourpra violemment et s'apprêta à riposter mais le héros s'était déjà levé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle attendit un peu plus d'une minute, se demandant bien ce qu'il fabriquait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec un gâteau à la crème recouvert de bougies. Un sourire ornait son visage.

_Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Fuyumi-chan… ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Il s'installa en face d'elle et posa la pâtisserie sur la petite table basse.

_Mais comment… ?

_J'ai envoyé un message à un de mes internes pour qu'il nous apporte un gâteau. Allez, souffle, ce serait dommage que la cire tombe sur la crème. Et n'oublie pas de faire un vœu.

Les yeux de Fuyumi firent plusieurs fois la navette entre le sourire du numéro 2 et le gâteau. _« Un vœu ? »._ Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit un instant avant de les rouvrir et de souffler sur les bougies. Hawks applaudit légèrement et la jeune femme se sentit embarrassée.

_Ça doit être un sacré vœu pour que tu réfléchisses autant, dit-il en enlevant les bougies et en commençant à couper le gâteau.

Elle rougit fortement mais laissa un petit rire passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Hawks s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux.

_Il semblerait que j'ai enfin réussi à te faire rire, constata-t-il.

Fuyumi s'arrêta, un autre sourire naissant sur son visage alors que ses rougeurs avaient du mal à se tarir.

_D'ailleurs, ça te fait quel âge ?

_23 ans.

_Oh ! On est de la même année ! Par contre, tu as 22 jours de plus que moi…

La bicolore rit légèrement face à ce commentaire et à la mine dépitée du héros.

Ils se servirent une part de gâteau chacun et Fuyumi rit de bon cœur face aux imbécilités du numéro deux. Toutefois, toute bonne chose a une fin ; il était presque 22h. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'entrée.

Fuyumi regarda Hawks alors que ce dernier enfilait ses chaussures. Il se releva et lui sourit.

_Le moment est venu pour moi de m'en aller. J'espère tout de même que tu as passé une bonne soirée.

_C'était génial, merci, répondit-elle.

_Il n'y a pas de soucis. On se remet ça quand tu veux, lorsque ton père ne voudra plus ma peau.

_D'accord…

_Salut.

Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à partir.

_Attends, Hawks.

Il se retourna juste pour être accueilli par l'étreinte de Fuyumi. La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras, callant son visage dans son cou. Il se figea. Le héros ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il lui rendit son étreinte, les mains tremblantes alors que le parfum de la bicolore lui fit légèrement perdre pied. Ils restèrent ainsi pour ce qui semblait être des heures mais finirent par se séparer à contre cœur, la jeune femme tout de même gênée par son geste impulsif.

_M-merci, j'ai passé une excellente soirée grâce à toi.

Il lui sourit, n'arrivant pas à répondre alors qu'un rouge profond se répandait sur la surface de ses joues. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut un léger signe de la main. La jeune femme s'inclina alors que le héros ailé commença à marcher à reculons.

Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, Hawks s'envola, se dirigeant à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'appartement de son interne. Il atterrit sur le balcon et se laissa choir contre le mur, une main posée sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses joues étaient bouillantes. Il reprit calmement son souffle, regardant le ciel étoilé. Il sentit toutefois son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le sorti en trombe, manquant de le faire tomber. Il vit un appel entrant d'Eagle et s'éclaircit la voix avant de décrocher afin de cacher son état actuel.

_Allo ?

Ce fut un échec.

Sa voix l'avait clairement trahi en se cassant sur la deuxième syllabe.

_Hawks-san ? Vous allez bien ?

_Eh bien… Tu te rappelles quand je te disais qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire après qu'Endeavor ait découvert la photo de sa fille et moi en train de nous enlacer ?

_Oui pourquoi ?

_Eh bien…

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

_Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Fuyumi, enfin, de sa fille…

.

.

.

_Pourquoi vous vous faites du mal comme ça ?

…

De son côté, Fuyumi s'était laissée tomber contre la porte, tenant fermement ses joues entre ses mains. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! »_. Elle tapota ses joues lorsqu'elle reçu un message. Elle sorti son téléphone et vit que c'était Natsuo.

 _(22 ;37) Hey_ _! Je suis sur le chemin du retour_ _（＾ｖ＾）_ _! J'ai appris que ni Shouto ni papa n'avaient pu être là, je suis vraiment désolé (_ _・_ _´з`_ _・_ _)_ _. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas empêchée de passer une bonne journée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner, vraiment désolé Fuyumi-nee_ _（；へ：）_ _._

(22 :42) Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis bien amusée, et ce n'est pas grave. A tout à l'heure Natsu !

 _« Oui, je me suis très bien amusée même. Espérons que mon vœu se réalise et qu'il revienne vite… »_


	8. 7 décembre

7 Décembre

 _Epuisant_. Katsuki Bakugou était épuisant. Rien de vraiment nouveau mais en ce jour, Shouto le trouvait particulièrement épuisant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui parlait.

_Oui je sais Bakugou, elle te saoule, dit le bicolore en réprimant un bâillement.

_Elle me saoule ? Si elle ne faisait que me saouler elle ne serait pas différente des autres abrutis de la classe !

_D'accord mais est-ce que tu peux arrêter de parler d'Utsushimi ? On n'est en route que depuis un quart d'heure mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu son nom un milliard de fois.

_Parce qu'elle est chiante !

_Si elle est chiante, arrête de parler d'elle. Est-ce que tu parles non-stop de Midoriya parce qu'il te saoule ?

_Ce n'est pas la même chose-

_C'est exactement la même chose, et s'il te plaît, ne me prend pas pour un Kirishima de substitution. Je n'ai pas la patience de supporter ton énervement plus longtemps.

_Pourquoi tu parles de Tête d'ortie !?

_Parce que si tu veux t'énerver à propos de quelqu'un, c'est la personne la mieux placée pour t'écouter. Et franchement, t'as vraiment envie de me parler ?

_Non, en effet ça me fait chier de te parler.

_Alors ne le fais pas parce qu'en plus de te faire chier à me parler, tu te fais doublement chier parce que tu parles d'Utsushimi. Bon sang, si je pensais comme ma sœur, je serais sûr que tu serais amoureux d'elle.

Shouto continua de marcher sur quelques mètres mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Katsuki ne le suivait plus et qu'il s'était arrêté. Le bicolore s'arrêta à son tour, se retourna et arqua un sourcil devant la mine figée de l'explosif.

_Attends, t'es vraiment amoureux d'Utsu-

_ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !? S'exclama Katsuki en attrapant le col du bicolore. COMMENT JE POURRAIS ÊTRE ATTIRÉ PAR CETTE IDIOTE ?!

_C'est bon, calme-toi, c'était juste une possibilité, répondit Shouto en se dégageant de l'emprise du blond et en recommençant à marcher.

_EH BIEN ON VERRA SI C'EST TOUJOURS UNE POSSIBILITÉ QUAND JE T'AURAIS EXPLOSÉ !

-Très bien mais on va finir en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas.

Et le trajet se finit sous les explosions de Katsuki et les bâillements de Shouto.

…

Arrivés au centre, les deux élèves de UA avaient déjà rejoint les élèves de Shiketsu et s'étaient mis en place. Mais l'entrainement du jour était un peu différent de ceux de d'habitude. En effet, afin de contrôler leur progrès, Aizawa était également venu assister à l'entrainement. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à _la_ rencontrer ici.

_Aizawa !

_Tiens, Miss Joke… dit-il, las.

_Allons Aizawa, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler Emi.

_Comme si j'en avais envie…

_Toujours aussi drôle ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Je t'assure, si on se marie, on aura les enfants les plus drôles de l'univers !

_Je répète, comme si j'en avais envie. Est-ce que je peux même savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Aucun de tes élèves n'est présent.

_Mais toi oui ! Je voulais passer te dire bonjour ! Du coup, bonjour !

Aizawa soupira et s'appuya sur la rambarde.

_Alors sinon, comment vas-tu ? demanda Miss Joke.

_Tu as dit que tu étais passée pour me dire bonjour, maintenant que c'est fait, je te prierais de bien vouloir partir. Ce centre d'entrainement n'est pas une foire.

_Détends-toi un peu Aizawa, rire ne tue pas. La preuve ! Je suis toujours en vie !

_C'est bien pour toi mais j'aimerais pouvoir regarder l'entrainement de mes élèves tranquillement.

_D'accord, d'accord… Mais tu devrais sourire !

_Fukukado !

Emi explosa de rire sous le regard consterné d'Eraser. Pendant ce temps, les quatre élèves étaient toujours en plein entrainement mais une pensée ne quittait pas l'esprit du bicolore. En effet, Katsuki agissait de plus en plus étrangement, et leur discussion de tout à l'heure ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit. _« Et si Bakugou était vraiment amoureux d'Utsushimi… »_. En règle générale, il n'aurait pas poussé la question plus loin mais il était le premier à subir l'humeur de Katsuki et ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, donc s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

_Très bien, 10 minutes de pause, déclara l'instructeur.

Camie alla se mettre dans le coin de la pièce où se trouvaient ses affaires et commença à boire de l'eau. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait Katsuki qui faisait des étirements. Les yeux de Shouto firent plusieurs fois la navette entre les deux et il réfléchit quelques instants à leur situation. _« S'il est amoureux d'elle, il le cache très bien en tout cas »_. Cependant, Shouto reconsidéra sa pensée lorsqu'il vit que l'explosif semblait jeter de légers coups d'œil en direction de Camie. C'était visiblement inconsciemment qu'il le faisait parce que ces regards ne duraient pas plus d'une seconde. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une pensée miraculeuse traversa l'esprit du bicolore, donnant un sens à tous ces évènements : _« Et si Bakugou n'était pas conscient du fait qu'il aime Utsushimi mais qu'il ressentait un changement qui ne lui convenait pas… ? »_. Shouto était plutôt fier d'avoir élucidé ce mystère, lui qui n'était pas très à l'aise, ni très doué en ce qui concernait les relations humaines. Il voulut verbaliser sa pensée mais s'arrêta net pour deux raisons : premièrement, ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, deuxièmement : _« Depuis quand je réfléchis de la même manière que Fuyumi, Ashido et Hagakure ? »._

_Double-face, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

La question du blond prononcée sur un ton assez agressif avait eu le mérite de sortir le bicolore de ses pensées. Les yeux de ce dernier papillonnèrent légèrement, comme s'il était totalement perdu.

_Désolé, je réfléchissais.

_Eh bien arrête, tu as l'air plus con que tu ne l'es en faisant ça, répliqua Katsuki.

_Moi j'ai trouvé qu'il avait un petit côté mystérieux, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, commenta Camie.

_La ferme ! On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !

La jeune fille explosa de rire mais Shouto vit quelque chose d'incroyable dans les yeux de l'explosif :

Était-ce bien de la jalousie ?


	9. 8 décembre

**Désolé si je ne prends pas le temps de répondre, je suis assez occupée et j'essaie de m'avancer au mieux pour cette fic. Toutefois, je répondrais à tout le dernier jour (Donc le 25/26)**

8 Décembre

La semaine arrivait enfin à son terme. C'était dimanche, le seul jour de repos qu'avait la filière super-héroïque. Shouto avait décidé d'aller voir sa mère et d'en profiter pour donner son cadeau à sa sœur. D'ailleurs, il était possible que Fuyumi et Natsuo décident de l'accompagner. Alors qu'il se retrouvait dans la salle commune, le bicolore regarda ses messages, s'apprêtant à sortir. Ce fut alors qu'une fille avec une queue de cheval fit son entrée dans l'espace commun.

_Oh, Todoroki-san, tu t'en vas ?

_Oui, je vais rendre visite à ma mère à l'hôpital.

_Ah bon ? Elle est hospitalisée ? J'espère qu'elle se remettra vite.

Shouto la regarda, se rappelant qu'elle ne savait rien de son passé et ressentit la soudaine envie de le lui raconter. Il s'apprêta à le faire mais s'arrêta net. _« Mais à quoi je pense ? »_. Il fit un léger signe à Momo en guise d'au revoir puis parti en direction de la gare. Sur le chemin, il pensait à ce qu'il avait failli faire. Était-il réellement sur le point de tout dire à Momo juste sur un coup de tête ? Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et se dirigea vers l'hôpital où il devait retrouver sa fratrie.

Pendant le trajet, il essayait de ne pas trop être dérangé par le fait que les métros japonais soient toujours bondés et tentait de penser à des choses plus agréables, comme sa rencontre avec sa mère dans les prochaines minutes. Cependant, son esprit ne cessait de divaguer vers une brune coiffée d'une queue de cheval. Il imaginait ce que sa mère penserait d'elle si elle la rencontrait. Cela le surprit, en y repensant, car il n'avait jamais proposé à personne de l'accompagner, même pas à Iida ou à Midoriya. Il se posa alors cette question : quelle place Yaoyorozu prenait-elle dans sa tête pour qu'il envisage même de la présenter à sa mère ? Il ne savait pas et cela le perturbait.

Arrivé devant l'hôpital, il inspira un grand coup puis entra. Il y avait toujours une petite part de lui qui lui disait qu'il devrait fuir mais il l'ignorait, sachant que c'était une bonne chose de venir. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Natsuo et Fuyumi dans une active discussion avec leur mère. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils le virent entrer.

_Oh Shouto ! Te voilà ! S'exclama Fuyumi.

_Viens Shouto, installe-toi, déclara Rei.

Le plus jeune sourit légèrement et alla se mettre à côté de Natsuo.

_De quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ?

_Oh rien de particulier, répondit Fuyumi, Natsu nous parlait juste de sa petite amie et d'à quel point elle est incroyable.

_Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Je parlais juste de ce que je fais à la fac ! Se défendit le cadet.

_Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, tu nous parles de ton flirt avec ta copine, répliqua la bicolore. Je suis même sûre que tu m'as plantée le jour de mon anniversaire pour passer la journée avec elle.

_Je t'assure que j'avais un devoir ! Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça ?!

_Tiens, intervint Shouto, en parlant de ton anniversaire.

Il prit son sac et en sortit deux boites.

_C'est pour toi Nee-san, joyeux anniversaire.

Elle le remercia alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

_C'est un thermos et du thé. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais du mal à te concentrer : d'après Yaoyorozu, ça devrait t'aider à décompresser et à avoir les idées plus claires. Ça aide aussi à dormir. D'ailleurs le thermos te permet de garder le thé au chaud toute la journée, pour que tu puisses l'emporter à ton travail.

_Oh, merci Shouto ! Je vais m'en servir dès demain ! Toi au moins tu ne m'as pas plantée pour une fille.

_Fuyumi, tu sais très bien que ça m'a fendu le cœur de ne pas avoir pu être présent le jour de ton anniversaire. Toutefois, je suis le seul à me demander qui est Yaoyorozu ? Intervint le frère cadet.

_C'est une fille dans ma classe, répondit nonchalamment Shouto.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'insensé.

_Tu as bien dit une fille ? Reprit sa mère.

_Oui, Yaoyorozu. Je lui ai demandé des conseils pour l'achat du cadeau et elle m'a aidé à en choisir un au centre commercial dimanche dernier.

_Tu es allé au centre commercial avec une fille dimanche dernier ? répéta son grand frère.

_Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

_Et… il n'y avait que vous deux ? Questionna Fuyumi.

_Oui, mais en quoi c'est important ?

_Tu es en train de nous dire que tu as eu un rendez-vous avec une fille comme si de rien n'était, répondit clairement Natsuo.

Shouto se figea, alors qu'il comprenait le sens des paroles de son frère. Il n'avait aucune expérience en matière de rendez-vous mais il était à peu près sûr que sa sortie avec Momo n'en était pas un… n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ça ne ressemblait pas à ce que son frère lui racontait lorsqu'il parlait de ses sorties avec sa copine. Mais, si c'était si différent que ça, pourquoi l'avoir qualifié de rendez-vous ? _« Est-ce que Yaoyorozu l'a pris comme un rendez-vous ? »_. Il sentit une étrange sensation au creux de son estomac.

_Je ne pense pas que c'était un « rendez-vous », elle m'a juste aidé pour choisir un cadeau, vu que je lui fais confiance et qu'elle a un bon jugement.

_Tu lui fais confiance ? Répéta Fuyumi incrédule.

_Oh, mon petit Shouto a déjà tant grandi, renchérit Rei en se tenant le visage.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles maman, déclara Shouto.

_C'est clair pourtant, répondit Natsuo. Tu as ton premier amour de lycée, ou ton premier amour tout court d'ailleurs, et maman est fière de toi.

_Premier amour ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

_Avec cette Yaoyorozu ! Répliqua la mère.

Les yeux de Shouto s'agrandirent alors qu'une chaleur peu commune se fit sentir dans son ventre.

_Je, enfin, ce n'est pas, je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec elle et…

_Je crois que Shouto a cessé de fonctionner, déclara Natsuo dans un rire. Sinon, tu m'as l'air beaucoup plus heureuse ces derniers temps Nee-chan. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me reprocher de ne pas avoir été là pour ton anniversaire mais je sens que c'est un prétexte pour me cacher quelque chose.

_Mais pas du tout, répondit la jeune femme en ressentant un brin de nervosité. Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?

_Ah~ tu nous caches bien quelque chose, siffla l'étudiant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsque je t'ai soi-disant abandonnée ?

_Mais rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle peu sûre d'elle. Rien d'extraordinaire, vraiment.

Natsuo s'approcha d'elle alors que son visage devenait rouge à cause des souvenirs de ce jour.

_Vraiment ? Pourtant tu avais l'air d'avoir passé la meilleure soirée de ta vie lorsque je suis rentré. De plus, le message que tu m'as envoyé ne suggérait pas le contraire.

_C'est que… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et…

_Incroyable, tu as vraiment pensé que je ne remarquerais pas. Mais bon, garde-le pour toi si ça t'amuses, je trouverais bien un moment pour te faire cracher le morceau.

_De toute manière, ce sont mes affaires et je suis assez grande pour ne pas avoir besoin de mon petit frère pour les régler !

_On en reparlera quand tu me demanderas des conseils en matière de rendez-vous. Et Shouto, si tu en as besoin avec ta Yaoyorozu n'hésite pas.

Natsuo et Rei rirent de bon cœur face à la gêne de Fuyumi mais Shouto n'écoutait pas. _« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, si ? C'était juste une sortie entre amis. Il n'y rien entre Yaoyorozu et moi. Je ne ressens rien pour elle. Ou peut-être pas ? »_. Cependant, même s'il n'était sûr de rien, Shouto ne voulait vraiment savoir qu'une seule chose :

C'était bien un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?


	10. 9 décembre

9 Décembre

_Tu penses qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Mina

_C'est vrai que ça fait depuis un bout de temps qu'elle fixe le mur… répliqua Kyoka.

Les filles se trouvaient dans la chambre de la musicienne et Tsuyu semblait bien trop absorbée par la couleur du papier peint. En effet, elle ne cessait de décrocher de la conversation et de fixer avec insistance le mur comme s'il était prêt à lui révéler quelque chose d'incroyable. La grenouille n'était pas la plus bavarde mais son mutisme soudain inquiétait énormément ses camarades.

_Tsuyu-chan ? Questionna Momo

_Je suis réveillée, dit-elle en sortant de sa transe.

Les filles la regardèrent avec anxiété et Froppy fronça légèrement les sourcils face à toute cette attention.

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous allez bien ?

_C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question, répondit Ochako.

_C'est vrai, tu as l'air complètement ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure, compléta la vice-déléguée.

_Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Renchérit la fille invisible. Tu peux nous en parler si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur.

_Ce n'est rien, tout va bien.

La réponse de cette dernière inquiéta encore plus ses camarades. Après tout, Tsuyu n'hésitait jamais lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, même si ça pouvait vexer. Sa franchise et sa sincérité étaient quelque chose qui faisait que les filles de la classe avaient une entière confiance en elle. De plus, elle mentait très mal aux yeux des cinq. Sous les regards insistants de ses amies, Tsuyu finit par céder.

_C'est à propos du Noël canadien.

_Ah, dirent les filles en cœur en signe de compréhension.

_C'est à propos de ta cible ? Questionna Uravity.

_Oui…

_Ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça, hein ? Ajouta Momo avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. On peut même t'aider si tu veux.

_C'est que…

_Tu peux nous le dire, on n'en parlera à personne, renchérit Kyoka.

_C'est Mineta…

Un silence tomba sur la chambre. Les filles se regardèrent toutes alors que Tsuyu était retournée à sa contemplation du mur.

_La pauvre… souffla Tooru.

_Je pense que c'est un cas de force majeure, ajouta Kyoka.

_Vous pensez qu'il y a moyen de demander à l'un des garçons d'échanger avec elle ? Demanda Ochako.

_Je pense que la majorité va refuser, premièrement parce que personne ne souhaite s'occuper de Mineta, commença Momo ; deuxièmement, parce que les garçons ont sûrement déjà commencé à réfléchir à un cadeau à acheter, changer au beau milieu ne les arrangera pas.

_Alors il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution, déclara Mina en se levant.

Les regards des filles se tournèrent vers elle ainsi que celui de la pauvre Tsuyu.

_J'annonce que l'opération « Trouver un cadeau pour le pervers » a officiellement commencé !

_Ouais ! S'exclamèrent-elles avec convictions

_Merci beaucoup les filles, mais je ne pense pas que ça marchera, répondit Tsuyu. Je pense que je vais aller me reposer.

La grenouille sortit de la pièce laissant ses amies avec des regards anxieux.

_Hors de question de la laisser tomber, déclara Ochako.

_Ouais !

…

Momo était dans la salle commune. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer sa seconde cible. Il était de son devoir d'aider sa camarade en difficulté. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit un livre qu'elle avait pris dans sa chambre, sans vraiment lire le titre, afin d'avoir une couverture.

_Yaoyorozu…

Elle leva les yeux de son livre pour tomber sur ceux de Mineta qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du sofa.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

_Est-ce que par hasard tu serais… tu sais bien… en charge de mon cadeau ? Questionna-t-il avec un regard pervers qui descendait beaucoup trop vers la poitrine de la jeune fille.

_Mineta, apprends à te tenir, intervint Kirishima qui regardait toujours la télé, ne prenant même pas la peine de lancer un coup d'œil au nain.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Kirishima, répliqua-t-il.

_Tu sais très bien de quoi il parle, renchérit Shouto.

Ce dernier venait de rentrer dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers Momo.

_Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda-t-il.

Cette dernière fut légèrement surprise par sa question mais acquiesça.

_Tu me dis que je devrais apprendre à me tenir mais tu n'es pas mieux Todoroki. Tu profites juste du fait que tu sois beau gosse.

Shouto se contenta de l'ignorer et prit place à côté de la brune. Cette dernière ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à la proximité du bicolore. Certes, elle avait l'habitude de se tenir à côté de lui, en classe par exemple, mais elle avait la forte impression d'être beaucoup trop proche de lui. Elle était tellement déroutée par sa présence qu'elle en oublia complètement sa mission initiale.

_Dis Yaoyorozu.

_Hm ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard sérieux.

_Te rappelles-tu dimanche dernier ? Pas hier, mais celui de la semaine d'avant, le premier du mois.

_Euh, oui pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, le cadeau a plu à ta sœur ?

_Elle l'a beaucoup aimé oui, mais j'ai une importante question à te poser.

_Je t'en prie, je t'écoute.

_Ce dimanche-là, lorsque tu m'as accompagné au centre commercial, est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous ?

Cette phrase eu le même effet qu'une bombe et toute l'attention se porta sur le duo. La brune n'avait jamais senti une telle chaleur au niveau de ses joues alors que ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes et que sa bouche imitait celle d'un poisson.

_Yaoyorozu ?

Tous semblaient attendre impatiemment sa réponse.

_Un-un rendez-vous ? Répéta-t-elle.

_Oui, est-ce que pour toi c'était un rendez-vous ? Questionna à nouveau Shouto.

_Eh bien, ça dépend, pour toi, qu'est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'esquiver la question.

_Je ne sais pas trop, c'est pour cela que je te le demande.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que le regard de la brune fuyait celui du bicolore.

_Eh bien je… je dois y aller !

Elle se leva et partit presqu'en courant. Le bicolore regarda la place vide qu'elle venait de laisser avec surprise.

_Je savais que Mineta pouvait faire fuir les filles mais toi Todoroki, commença Kirishima, wow, tu m'épates.

Cependant le bicolore se sentit légèrement blessé par le geste. _« Alors ce n'était pas un rendez-vous… Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi mal ? »_

…

Tsuyu était allongée sur le toit de l'internat, tentant d'oublier l'horrible réalité. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation du ciel nocturne qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

_Les étoiles sont belles n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se redressa et détourna son regard du ciel afin de voir le nouveau venu. Elle nota la pointe d'ironie de ce dernier, car le ciel était plus noir que l'encre, avec seulement une lune blafarde qui se démarquait du tableau.

_Tokoyami-kun.

_Je préfère lorsque le ciel est ainsi, rien qu'une demi-lune en compagnie du néant.

Il s'installa à côté de la grenouille et s'allongea pour observer l'astre de la nuit.

_Je viens tous les soirs ici et je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'y croiser. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

_Ma cible est Mineta, répondit-elle, ne se souciant plus du fait que c'était censé rester secret.

_Oh…

Un silence s'installa alors qu'une douce brise nocturne faisait légèrement voler les cheveux de Tsuyu.

_Si tu veux, je peux toujours t'aider.

Elle se tourna vers lui tout en arquant un sourcil.

_Je ne sais pas comment faire à part implorer la pitié d'Aizawa-sensei lors de l'échange de cadeau…

_Je suis désolé.

_Cependant…

Il arqua un sourcil et la regarda.

_Peux-tu rester avec moi juste pour me tenir compagnie, demanda-elle. Ça me permettrait d'oublier tout ça l'espace d'un instant. Je n'ai pas très envie de me sentir comme la lune ce soir, la présence d'une étoile ne me ferait pas de mal.

Un léger sourire traça son chemin sur le visage du corbeau…

_Bien sûr. _« Même si je pense que d'entre nous deux, c'est toi l'étoile… »_

… et même s'il n'avait pas trouvé de solution…

_Merci beaucoup.

… ils avaient au moins pu profiter de la nuit et de sa lune solitaire.


	11. 10 décembre

**Il me fallait un transition et je manquais de temps ;-;**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai reçu un fanart, qui est juste magique au passage, je ne sais pas comment le partager**

10 Décembre

_Oh, Yaoyorozu-san, Ashido-san !

_Ah, Kendou-san, répondit Momo.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et les élèves de UA se retrouvaient dans la cafétéria. Les filles avaient décidé de manger ensemble et Momo et Mina avait été désignées pour réserver une table et y apporter des pots d'eau.

_Comment allez-vous ? Questionna Itsuka.

_Bien et toi ? Répondit Momo.

_Ça va, dit-elle. Je me demandais, qu'avez-vous prévu avec votre classe pour Noël ?

_On va faire un Secret Santa, répliqua fièrement Mina.

_Oh, nous aussi ! S'exclama Itsuka. On va aussi faire un bal de Noël pour la seconde B avec notre prof principal le soir du réveillon.

_Tiens, on n'a pas pensé à ça, déclara Momo.

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule salle à disposition vu que les classes supérieures s'y sont prises avant nous. Certaines classes de la filière générale ont même loué des salles en ville des semaines à l'avance mais au rythme où ça va, je doute qu'il en reste beaucoup de correct, annonça Itsuka.

_Mince, ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir faire de fête, souffla la vice-déléguée.

_On ne peut pas organiser ça chez toi, Yaomomo ? Questionna Mina.

_J'aurais bien aimé mais ma mère reçoit déjà, répondit Momo.

_Je dois vous laisser les filles, j'espère que vous réglerez votre problème.

_Salut Itsuka-chan, répliqua Mina avec un signe de la main.

…

Les élèves de la classe étaient dans la salle commune du dortoir.

_Les gars, j'ai une annonce très importante à faire, c'est un cas de force majeure ! S'exclama Mina en se mettant au centre de la pièce.

_On a un examen avant les vacances de Noël ? Questionna Kirishima.

_Kaminari est devenu intelligent ? Renchérit Kyoka

_Eh ! S'offusqua ce dernier.

_On n'a pas prévu de bal de Noël, poursuivit Mina.

Un silence tomba sur la salle.

_Et donc ? Questionna Hanta.

_C'est très important ! Riposta Mina.

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde, répondit Tsuyu.

_Moi je trouve ça intéressant, déclara Ochako. Ça nous permettrait de nous rapprocher et de mieux nous connaître, tout en passant un bon moment.

_Uraraka-san a raison, renchérit Tenya avec de grands gestes de mains. Cette activité extrascolaire augmenterait la cohésion de notre groupe et nous rendrait plus performants.

_C'est juste une autre idée de merde ! S'exclama Katsuki. Déjà, votre Noël canadien de mes deux et maintenant vous voulez faire un bal ?!

_Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, Kacchan, répondit Izuku.

_La ferme !

_La seconde B a organisé un bal et, contrairement à nous, tout le monde s'entend dans leur classe, expliqua Momo. Cela montre bien que c'est un exemple à suivre, n'est-ce pas Bakugou-san.

_Imiter cette bande de perdants est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite, Queue de cheval !

_Tu pourrais l'appeler par son nom au moins, répliqua Shouto.

_La ferme Double-face !

_Ce n'est pas une question d'imiter, Bakugou-san, réfuta la brune, mais de suivre une bonne initiative pour améliorer nos rapports et notre travail de groupe. Je suis sûre que même les héros pros organisent ce genre d'évènements afin de renforcer leurs liens et leurs rapports. Par exemple, lors de travaux en groupe, il est agréable de connaitre le mode de fonctionnement de son coéquipier autant que celui de son adversaire ; et ce genre de rassemblement nous permettrait justement d'avoir des connaissances plus élargies et une meilleure cohésion d'équipe, tout en créant certaine affinité. Organiser ce bal nous habituera au monde adulte et à ses subtilités.

Tous les élèves la regardèrent, pantois et étonnés que la vice-déléguée soit venue avec de tels arguments pour soutenir l'organisation d'un bal.

_Bien que, au fond de moi, je sache qu'elle fait ça juste pour pouvoir s'amuser et porter une jolie robe, commença Kirishima, j'ai envie de la croire et de me dire que c'est utile…

_De toute façon, j'en ai déjà parlé à Aizawa-sensei et la présence de chacun est obligatoire sous peine de sanction, ajouta Momo avec un sourire.

_Putain ! T'es sérieuse Queue de cheval ?! S'exclama Katsuki.

_Le seul problème, reprit-elle en ignorant le pétard, c'est qu'on n'a pas de lieu où le faire. Je vous aurais bien accueillis chez moi mais ce n'est pas possible, la grande salle prévue pour les réceptions est déjà prise par ma mère.

_Mes parents organisent aussi quelque chose chez moi, ajouta Iida. Ce ne sera donc pas possible.

_Et j'imagine que pour la majorité d'entre nous, c'est beaucoup trop petit, renchérit Kaminari.

_Je viens d'envoyer un message à ma sœur pour lui demander si c'était possible d'organiser ça chez moi, intervint Shouto. Elle est d'accord. Elle veut juste qu'on ne monte pas dans les chambres.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le bicolore.

_Tu es sûr que le numéro 1 accepterait qu'on débarque tous chez lui et qu'on fasse une fête ? Questionna Eijirou.

_Il devra bien faire avec, conclut-il.

_Oh, merci Todoroki-san, mais on ne voudrait pas s'imposer si ça pose un problème, répondit Momo.

Shouto sentit une horde de papillons dans son pauvre ventre face à la mine inquiète de la jeune fille.

_Eh bien… Ça fait plaisir à Nee-san et c'est elle qui fait le gros de l'entretien de la maison, donc je pense qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui a le droit de décider, dit-il avec un visage impassible tout en cachant sa nervosité.

_Donc en plus d'avoir un bal de merde, c'est chez Double-face !? S'écria le pétard.

_C'est grand chez moi, répondit simplement Shouto. Et comme je l'ai dit, ça fait plaisir à Nee-san.

_Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta sœur !

_Elle est gentille pourtant, répliqua le bicolore.

_De toute manière, Bakugou, rien ne t'oblige à venir, intervint le rouquin.

_La ferme Tête d'ortie.

_Si ça peut te faire plaisir, renchérit le fils d'Endeavor, je peux toujours demander à Utsushimi de venir.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

_ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !? TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE J'AI ENVIE DE LA VOIR !?

_Oh, mais pourtant, tu es bien am-

_CONTINUE TA PHRASE ET JE T'ETRIPE ! S'exclama le pétard tout en attrapant le col du bicolore.

_C'est bon, calme-toi, répliqua Shouto en se libérant.

_Euh, c'est qui Utsushimi ? Questionna Kaminari.

_TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE LE SAVOIR !

_C'est une fille du cours de rattrapage, répondit tout de même le bicolore, nullement intimidé.

_Attends, le pétard mouillé aurait flashé sur quelqu'un ? Questionna Eijirou en se retenant de rire.

_REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR !

Et c'est ainsi que se finit la journée du 10 décembre : sous les explosions de Katsuki et avec un Eijirou hilare.


	12. 11 décembre

11 Décembre

Hawks volait en direction de son agence, relisant une lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même après qu'elle ait été transférée de son agence à son appartement, comme chaque lettre de fan. En revanche, cette lettre était bien loin d'être celle d'un fan étalant son amour.

 _Je vais être très bref._

 _J'ai appris ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Fuyumi et je suis heureux de savoir que c'était bien un malentendu. C'est pour cela que je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée._

 _Mais, si par le futur tu oses approcher ma fille avec une autre idée en tête que celle de la sauver, tu sais très bien ce qu'il va t'arriver._

 _De plus, j'ai écrit cette lettre car je n'avais aucune envie de débloquer ton numéro de téléphone._

 _Cordialement_

 _Endeavor_

Il ne savait pas s'il devait sauter de joie ou creuser sa tombe. Savoir que le numéro 1 n'en avait plus après sa vie était une bonne chose mais l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Fuyumi l'attristait. _« Il n'a même pas utilisé de timbre prioritaire… »_. Il avait également remarqué que l'écriture était un peu plus forcée sur la phrase où il s'excusait, comme si ça lui arrachait un poumon de lui écrire ça.

Il soupira et arriva enfin devant son agence.

_Salut, dit-il faiblement en entrant.

_Nous savons que vous avez l'habitude d'arriver en retard Hawks-san, commença Eagle, mais je pense que si vous vous mettez à arriver avec 3 heures de retard, les papiers risquent vraiment de continuer à s'empiler sans que vous n'en voyiez le bout.

_Oui, je ferais plus attention, dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau après avoir pris la première feuille d'une immense pile de documents.

Tous ses internes se regardèrent, incrédules.

_Vous allez bien Hawks-san ?

Le héros ailé leva la tête, affichant un faible sourire.

_Oui, tout va très bien, dit-il alors que sa voix se brisa sur la deuxième partie de sa phrase.

Il continua de lire sa feuille, écrivant dessus de temps à autre, avant de passer à une nouvelle. Tout ça sous les regards perturbés et inquiets de ses internes. Un silence de plomb recouvrit la salle pour ce qui sembla être une éternité.

_Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

Hawks releva les yeux et soupira.

_Tiens, dit-il finalement en lui tendant la lettre.

Eagle la saisit et la lut silencieusement alors que Hawks affichait une mine dépitée.

_Je comprends, souhaitez-vous que l'on parle dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Hawks se contenta de se lever et de bredouiller un faible « OK » avant de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau personnel du numéro 2, bureau qu'il n'utilisait jamais, le trouvant trop petit et étriqué à son goût – et ce même si la pièce avait 5 mètres de hauteur et le quadruple pour ce qui était de la superficie. De plus, c'était bien plus agréable pour lui d'être avec ses internes. Les deux adultes s'assirent sur deux canapés dans un coin de la pièce.

_Êtes-vous seulement sûr que vous êtes amoureux de cette Fuyumi ? Questionna Eagle.

_Je n'y croyais pas vraiment non plus mais voilà où j'en suis…

_Vous n'avez passé qu'une seule soirée avec elle, tenta de raisonner Eagle.

_Ta phrase a un double sens très gênant, et je sais bien mais… répondit-il alors que de très légères rougeurs décoraient ses joues, je ne fais que rêver d'elle ou penser à elle, et mon cœur bat vite à chaque fois. Autant dire que mon cœur bat très vite ces derniers temps.

_Je vois…

_Je me sens comme Roméo dans _Roméo et Juliette_ …

_Je croyais que vous détestiez cette pièce et que vous la trouviez trop dramatique et stupide, parce que s'il avait attendu ne serait-ce que quelque minutes de plus, ils auraient tous les deux été sauvés.

_Justement, répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au Roméo…

_Même pas la scène du balcon ? Questionna l'interne dans le but de faire sourire le numéro 2.

_Je n'aurais même pas posé les pieds sur la pelouse en dessous de son balcon que je me serrais déjà fait carboniser les plumes, répliqua-t-il.

Cependant, le timbre de sa voix avait trahi un léger amusement, ce qui eu le mérite de rassurer Eagle.

_En avez-vous parlez avec Fuyumi ? Questionna finalement l'interne.

_Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne peux pas aller la voir et lui dire que je l'aime alors qu'on n'a passé qu'une soirée ensemble ! Non, attends, ma phrase a un double-sens. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne l'ai rencontrée que deux fois et la première était très brève, du coup, je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour lui avouer ce genre de chose.

_Je ne parlais pas de vos sentiments envers elle mais du fait qu'Endeavor ne veuille pas que vous vous voyez.

_Oh, ça, dit-il le feu au joues.

_Vous ne lui avez pas envoyé un message pour la tenir au courant ?

_Je veux bien lui envoyer un message mais comment ?

_Eh bien, je ne sais pas, comme tout le monde, répondit Eagle avec sarcasme, en utilisant votre téléphone.

_Oh…

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe.

.

.

.

_Vous n'avez pas pris son numéro de téléphone c'est ça ?

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire de vous…

…

Hawks volait activement dans la ville. Il avait décidé de suivre le conseil d'Eagle : trouver Fuyumi, la mettre au courant de la situation et enfin, espérer avoir son numéro de téléphone. Il s'était rappelé que Fuyumi travaillait en tant qu'institutrice et qu'en ce mercredi, elle était en plein dans ses heures de cours. Il s'était aussi vaguement rappelé la zone qu'elle lui avait indiquée et il avait cherché toutes les écoles primaires du secteur. Il en avait trouvé quatre. Il s'était arrêté à la première et avait demandé si la jeune Todoroki y travaillait. Ce fut un échec. La deuxième également. Il commençait à perdre espoir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la troisième. Il y repéra un homme qui tondait la pelouse du terrain de sport de l'école.

_Excusez-moi, dit-il en se posant et en courant vers l'homme.

_Bonjour jeune homme, comment puis-je vous aider ?

Le héros se pencha légèrement pour reprendre son souffle avant de demander.

_Est-ce qu'une certaine Fuyumi Todoroki travaille ici ?

_Oh, vous cherchez mademoiselle Todoroki. Elle doit être encore en classe à cette heure-ci. Attendez encore 5 minutes, le temps que la cloche sonne.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du héros.

_Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-il avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Il s'assit sur le toit de l'école, attendant avec impatience la fin des cours, sûrement bien plus que les élèves. Quelques minutes passèrent et les enfants sortirent de l'établissement. Il attendit encore un peu, jusqu'à ce tous les enfants eurent quitté les lieux. Il commença à nouveau à perdre espoir jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une tête bicolore sortir de l'établissement. Le jeune homme se releva en trombe et vola à sa rencontre.

_Fuyumi-chan !

Cette dernière se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et parut surprise en voyant le numéro deux venir vers elle.

_Fuyumi-chan, répéta-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, comme si elle pouvait s'évaporer ou qu'elle n'était pas réelle.

_Hawks-san…

Son regard d'or plongea dans le sien. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés.

_Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Questionna la jeune femme.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc qui ramena le héros vers la réalité.

_Ah, euh, c'est que…

Le rouge lui montait aux joues et il se sentait stupide d'avoir bafouillé.

_Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone s'il te plait ? Dit-il finalement.

La jeune Todoroki allait de surprise en surprise. Premièrement, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir l'objet de ses rêves se présenter à son lieu de travail ; et deuxièmement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse tout ce chemin pour lui demander un malheureux numéro de téléphone.

_Et tu as fait tout ce trajet jusqu'ici juste pour avoir mon numéro ?

Hawks se rendit compte du sens de sa phrase et sentit son cœur exploser.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

Fuyumi lui sourit légèrement. Ce sourire eut le mérite de faire taire le numéro deux. La jeune femme ouvrit son sac, arracha un bout de papier et prit un stylo. Après quelques secondes, elle lui tendit la feuille qu'elle venait de plier en deux.

_Envoie-moi un message pour me dire que c'est toi. Je dois y aller, passe une bonne soirée.

Ce fut sur ces mots que Fuyumi s'en alla, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se demandait par quel miracle elle avait réussi à garder son calme. Les yeux du blond firent plusieurs fois la navette entre la petite note et l'institutrice, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage.

C'est donc avec le cœur léger que Hawks rentra chez lui.

 **Eagle est devenu le coach en séduction personnel de Hawks x). Fun fact : j'ai faillit posté le chapitre non corrigé x).**


	13. 12 décembre

12 Décembre

_Tu as l'air vachement plus heureuse ces derniers temps Nee-chan.

Fuyumi se figea. Elle déposa la dernière assiette qu'elle nettoyait, s'essuya les mains, afficha le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait et se retourna vers son frère.

_Natsu ! Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle.

Ce dernier se trouvait au seuil de la porte et s'était appuyé contre le mur. Il afficha un petit sourire avant de s'avancer vers son ainée et de s'accouder au plan de travail. Il lui faisait maintenant face et son rictus presque narquois prenait de plus en plus de place sur son visage.

_Oui, beaucoup plus heureuse, reprit-il en se penchant vers sa sœur. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec cette mystérieuse personne dont tu ne cesses de nier l'existence ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, répondit-elle en poussant son front avec deux doigts afin d'instaurer une plus grande distance entre eux. Franchement, tu es trop grand inutilement, ajouta-t-elle.

_Oh, donc cette personne est plus petite que moi.

_Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, veux-tu ?

Elle se mit à essuyer les assiettes avant de les ranger dans les étagères. Son frère la regarda afin de voir une quelconque faille dans sa façade.

_Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Questionna-t-elle.

_Nan, tu es trop suspecte.

_Agir normalement est suspect pour toi ? Répliqua la bicolore exaspérée. Heureusement que tu as choisi la fac de médecine et non pas l'école de police car tu serais un piètre inspecteur.

Le décoloré allait riposter lorsqu'ils entendirent la faible sonnerie d'un téléphone. C'était celui de Fuyumi, innocemment déposé au milieu de la table. Ce fut beaucoup trop tentant pour le jeune frère qui devança sa sœur d'un pas et attrapa le téléphone de la pauvre institutrice. Il eut le réflexe de le mettre en hauteur, de telle sorte que sa sœur ne puisse l'atteindre. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'essayer.

_Alors, voyons voir ça… dit-il en allumant l'écran de déverrouillage

_Natsuo ! Rends-moi ça !

_C'est un message de… oh ! Comme c'est étrange ! Mais dis-moi Fuyumi, qui est ce « Mon ange » qui t'envoie, je cite « J'espère ne pas te déranger, il y a un truc que j'avais oublié de te dire quand j'étais venu te voir à ton travail hier », hein ? Dis-moi Fuyumi, je veux savoir ! Il est même venu te voir à ton boulot !

_C'est Nee-chan pour toi et rends-moi ça ! Pesta la plus petite.

_Et puis sérieusement, Nee-chan, « mon ange » ? Tu n'aurais pas pu être encore plus évidente avec, je ne sais pas, « mon beau prince charmant sur son cheval blanc dont je suis folle amoureuse » ? Quoique, je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais mettre mais ça dépassait le nombre de caractères autorisés.

_Natsuo !

_Tu as quel âge franchement ? 23 ou 10 ans ? Tu fais vraiment enfant à ce niveau-là, pire que ceux dont tu t'occupes.

_Je t'ai dit de me le rendre !

_Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit de qui il s'agit ! Rétorqua le plus jeune.

_Ça ne te concerne pas alors rends-moi mon portable !

_C'est quoi ton code déjà ? Ta date de naissance ? A moins que tu ne l'aies changé pour mettre la sienne !

_Arrête ça ! Rends-le-moi !

Natsuo s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut distrait par le son de la sonnette. L'aînée profita de cet instant de distraction pour récupérer son précieux téléphone et le sécuriser en le plaquant contre sa poitrine, les joues rougies par l'effort et la gêne. Le plus jeune n'y fit plus attention alors qu'il se demandait qui pouvait bien être à la porte. La sonnette retentit de nouveau.

_Ah, j'arrive ! S'exclama Natsuo en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Fuyumi souffla un bon coup, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux et suivit son frère dans l'entrée. Le décoloré ouvrit la porte pour être accueilli par un petit groupe d'une dizaine d'adolescents.

_Oh, Shouto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna-t-il. Et pourquoi tu as ramené autant de monde ?

_Ah ! S'exclama Fuyumi en s'approchant. C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit que tu souhaitais passer aujourd'hui pour pouvoir organiser cette fête de Noël. Je suis désolée j'avais oublié. Tu as les clefs, tu aurais dû entrer !

_Je souhaitais te prévenir, répondit simplement Shouto.

_D'accord, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui est tout ce beau monde, reprit Natsuo.

_Oh, désolé, déclara Shouto. Ils font tous partie de ma classe, je les laisse se présenter.

_Je m'appelle Tenya Iida, s'exclama le délégué avec de grands gestes de la main. Je vous remercie infiniment de nous permettre de faire notre bal ici. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds est Kaminari Denki, il s'occupera de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'électricité. Celui aux cheveux rouges est Kirishima Eijirou, il installera le matériel ainsi que les grosses pièces du décor comme le sapin. Et enfin, le garçon aux cheveux verts est Midoriya Izuku, il aidera à décorer. Les filles sont Ashido Mina, Hagakure Tooru et Ochako Uraraka, qui s'occuperont de la décoration, Jirou Kyoka, qui s'occupera de la musique et enfin, Yaoyorozu Momo qui créera une grosse partie de la décoration et qui aidera Jirou-san avec la musique. En tant que délégué, je suis là pour m'assurer que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions en étant le moins dérageant possible pour vous deux, qui avez l'amabilité de nous accueillir. Il est d'ailleurs fort probable que l'on revienne encore une fois pour finaliser quelques détails.

_Je vois, répondit Natsuo avec un rictus narquois tandis que son regard faisait la navette entre son petit frère et la brune à la queue de cheval. Et toi ? A quoi tu sers, Shouto, à part flirter avec-

_Mais enfin Natsu ! Intervint Fuyumi en lui mettant un coup bien placé dans les côtes, ce qui arracha presque une exclamation de surprise et de douleur au cadet. Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! Et ne restez pas dans le froid, entrez !

_Nee-chan ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de me frapper !

_Oh, vous êtes la fameuse Nee-san que Todoroki-san a mentionné, déclara Momo. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, et encore merci.

_Oui, j'oubliais, mon nom est Fuyumi Todoroki et ce crétin ici présent est mon petit frère mais également le grand frère de Shouto, Natsuo Todoroki.

_Tu oses me traiter de crétin mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu me caches, Nee-chan, et tu sais très bien que je finirais par savoir qui est « mon an- » Aïe !

_Je t'ai dit de te taire ! L'interrompit Fuyumi, le rouge aux joues après lui avoir asséné un autre coup entre les côtes. Je disais donc, elle s'éclaircit la voix tout en montrant son plus beau sourire, entrez, ne restez pas dans le froid.

Les élèves de la classe acquiescèrent et se mirent à se déchausser.

_Eh, Kirishima, murmura l'électrique. T'es sûr que c'est la famille de Todoroki ?

_Il semble bien…

Ils suivirent Fuyumi à travers la maison et s'arrêtèrent devant une des nombreuses portes coulissantes. La jeune femme l'ouvrit, révélant un immense dojo avec de grandes baies vitrées et une vue sur la cour intérieure.

_Alors, ici c'est le deuxième dojo, déclara Fuyumi, c'est ici que vous ferez votre fête. Le premier est plus grand mais est réservé à notre père. Vous allez donc devoir faire avec celui-là.

_C'est déjà incroyable, merci beaucoup, répliqua Momo en s'inclinant.

_Il n'y a pas de souci. Je suis dans la cuisine ou dans le salon si vous avez besoin de moi et je ferais en sorte que ce crétin de Natsuo ne vous dérange pas.

_Tu as juste la haine, parce que tu étais trop petite pour récupérer ton téléphone à temps et que j'ai pu lire ce fameux message de « mon ange », s'exclama Natsuo scandant toutes les syllabes de « mon ange » alors qu'il prenait la fuite.

_Natsu ! Reviens ici ! S'écria l'ainée, rouge de honte.

_C'est qui « mon ange » ? Questionna Shouto, perdu.

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !?

_C'est ton futur beau-frère ! Répondit Natsuo en criant depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

_Natsu ! S'offusqua l'aînée.

_Attends, reprit le dernier de la fratrie, encore plus désappointé, Nee-san, tu vas te marier ?

_Mais non enfin ! C'est juste un énorme malentendu, se justifia-t-elle.

_On en reparlera quand tu auras la bague au doigt ! Répliqua le décoloré toujours depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

_Natsuo ! Si je t'attrape tu vas- Arg ! Bon, Shouto, amusez-vous bien !

Elle s'élança à la poursuite du frère cadet sous les regards pantois des camarades de classe de Shouto.

_Eh Todoroki, c'est vraiment ta sœur ? Et lui ton frère ? Questionna Kaminari.

_Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit le bicolore.

_Juste pour savoir, répliqua Kirishima. Vous êtes vraiment différents…

_Moi je trouve ça plutôt drôle, déclara Momo. Ça doit être amusant de vivre avec eux.

_Nee-san est plus calme d'habitude, ajouta Shouto. Natsuo-nii-san doit vraiment être en train de lui faire vivre un enfer pour l'énerver au point qu'elle se mette à lui courir après.

_C'est vrai qu'il lui a fait une remarque sur un mariage et ça n'a pas l'air de lui avoir plu, ajouta Izuku.

_Oh, soufflèrent-ils en signe de compréhension.

_On devrait commencer vous ne pensez pas ? Questionna Momo.

Et c'est ainsi que les quelques élèves de la seconde A commencèrent la préparation de leur bal de Noël…


	14. 13 décembre

13 Décembre

La pause de midi était enfin arrivée et une mission de la plus haute importance avait été confiée à Tenya – enfin, c'est ce que ses très chers camarades avaient laissé entendre. Ce dernier devait se rendre dans l'atelier de la filière assistance pour y récupérer des décorations lumineuses, dessinées par les filles de la classe, qui devaient être conçues par Hatsume, après que Momo lui ait donné les plans. Cette chère Mei avait eu l'amabilité de bien vouloir concevoir ces petites décorations pour les filles, mais Tenya n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser une question : pourquoi Momo ne les avait-elle pas directement créées grâce à son alter ? Cette dernière lui avait alors répondu que Hatsume avait toujours la possibilité d'ajouter des fonctionnalités auxquelles elle n'aurait pas pensé, et le garçon fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Comme à son habitude, Tenya avait pris son rôle de délégué très à cœur même si ça ne l'enchantait pas de revoir la fille qui s'était jouée de lui. Il arriva rapidement devant l'atelier et toqua fermement à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes devant lorsque d'un coup, il se sentit tomber et ses lunettes s'envolèrent de son nez. En effet, la porte s'était arrachée à cause du souffle d'une explosion et la cause de cette explosion se trouvait actuellement sur le torse du délégué.

_Oh, mais que vois-je ! Ce n'est pas celui qui m'a permis de vendre tous mes produits lors du festival ?

_Je t'en veux toujours pour ça, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de toucher mon torse comme ça avec ton doigt, c'est indécent !

_Oh ! Je me disais juste que tu serais parfait pour le test.

Elle se releva en ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter. Elle le tira dans la salle, le fit entrer dans une capsule et l'accrocha à des harnais et des bracelets.

_Alors, juste deux petites secondes, le temps que je règle deux ou trois détails.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Et détache-moi !

_C'est bon ! Je te présente mon tout nouveau bébé : le SCNM ou Simulateur de Catastrophe Naturelle Miniature !

_Je t'ai dit de me détacher.

_Ce magnifique bébé est inspiré du SCA et je l'ai développé dans le but de recréer tout type de catastrophe via des simulateurs. C'est un peu comme de la réalité virtuelle !

_Je m'en fiche ! Détache-moi.

_Les sortes de « bracelets » que tu as sur les mains, les jambes et le torse permettent de recréer tous les type de poids et d'impact que tu peux ressentir.

_Hatsume-san ! S'exclama Tenya. Je t'ai dit de me détacher !

_Ensuite, comme tu peux le voir, tu es dans une capsule. Elle est complètement isolée et n'est nullement influencée par l'extérieur, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu recevras de l'oxygène en plus ou moins grande quantité selon ta situation. Bien évidemment, dans un incendie, l'oxygène se fera plus rare mais grâce à mon incroyable algorithme, mon bébé s'arrêtera et te libérera si l'apport en oxygène est insuffisant.

_Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton cobaye et que tu te serves de moi une deuxième fois !

_Que dire de plus… reprit-elle. Ah oui ! Les tapis roulants au sol te sont utiles pour te déplacer mais c'est une technique que je ne t'expliquerai pas. Quoi d'autre… Le simulateur de chaleur et le mode aquatique, dont je suis plutôt fière, prennent en compte le poids des vêtements et la mobilité réduite, ainsi que d'autres choses qui te donneront l'impression d'être mouillé. Tu peux utiliser ton alter, c'est fait pour !

_Hatsume-san !

_Et pour finir, ce magnifique casque que je tiens entre mes mains te recréera les odeurs et les bruits de la scène tout en te plongeant visuellement dans l'exercice. Les images que tu recevras seront affichées sur un de ces écrans derrière moi, et la vue qui est la tienne, tel que tu vois la scène, précisa-t-elle, sera retranscrite sur cet autre écran. En vrai, je verrai la scène de 7 angles différents et tout sera enregistré.

_Hatsume-san, je ne veux pas faire ton test !

_Très bien ! J'ai tout dit ! Des questions ?

_Hatsume-san !

_Je vois que tu as tout compris, on va commencer !

Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui accrocha le casque avec facilité malgré la forte résistance du garçon. Tenya abandonna, voyant que c'était bien trop tard. La jeune fille vérifia les derniers réglages, puis se pencha sur son visage tout en lui offrant une vue de choix sur son décolleté. Soudainement gêné, le délégué tourna les yeux, ce qui permit à la mécanicienne de tout boucler avec plus d'aisance.

_Tout est bon Iida-san ! J'ai bien vu que tu avais perdu tes lunettes donc une correction visuelle sera faite automatiquement en s'adaptant au mouvement de ton œil en général.

_Génial, dit-il avec peu d'enthousiasme.

_Je savais que ça allait te plaire ! Et tu sais pourquoi j'aime autant travailler avec toi ?

Elle lui offrait un grand sourire et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement troublé alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues à cause de la proximité.

_Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi aimes-tu autant travailler avec moi ?

_C'est évident ! Tu entretiens bien ton corps et tu as la carrure parfaite ! En gros, la condition physique idéale ! Je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça !

_Ah… dit-il d'un ton blasé et déçu.

_Mais plus sérieusement, merci de bien vouloir m'aider, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Ça me fait très plaisir.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais bien t'aider mais on va faire comme si c'était le cas.

_Merci Iida-san, fais de ton mieux !

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement face à l'entrain de la jeune fille. Après tout, c'est ce qui faisait son charme, non ?

…

_Alors Iida-kun, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Questionna Izuku. Tu as même failli arriver en retard pour la reprise des cours.

Le trio composé d'Izuku, Tenya et Ochako se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le fan d'All Might aborde ce sujet.

_C'est vrai ça, renchérit Ochako, d'habitude tu arrives toujours avec au moins 10 minutes d'avance. Te voir arriver une seconde avant que ça ne sonne est plus qu'inhabituel.

_Eh bien, j'ai récupéré les décorations et… disons que j'ai aidé une amie.

Ses deux camarades se regardèrent avec surprise et semblèrent chercher quelque chose à dire.

_Allez, dépêchez-vous ! On a encore beaucoup de chose à faire dans les dortoirs pour préparer Noël et plus vite on y sera, mieux ce sera ! S'écria le successeur d'Ingenium en s'élançant vers la High Alliance

_Attends Iida-kun ! S'exclama Izuku.

Et c'est ainsi que se finit la journée du 13 décembre…


	15. 14 décembre

14 Décembre

_Le frère de Todoroki est encore plus beau gosse en vrai !

Les filles s'étaient retrouvées dans la salle commune juste après les cours afin de s'occuper des décorations de Noël. Elles s'étaient mises dans un coin assez isolé et calme, loin de la télévision où les garçons s'étaient lancés dans un intense tournois de _FIFA,_ qui allait sûrement découler en un jeu de combat quelconque où Katsuki allait établir sa suprématie. Elles avaient presque fini et Mina, qui ne supportait pas l'atmosphère étrangement calme de la salle commune, avait décidé de lancer un sujet de conversation pour y mettre un peu de vie.

_C'est vrai ! Ajouta Tooru. Et son prénom lui va tellement bien !

_Toi aussi tu trouves ? Répondit Pinky. Natsuo, c'est vraiment mignon, et c'est une vraie boule de chaleur et de bonne humeur ! Avec Todoroki, c'est le jour et la nuit.

_Pouvez-vous éviter d'avoir ce genre de propos dans l'espace commun ? Intervint Momo. Si le frère de Todoroki-san vous intéresse à ce point, vous pouvez au moins attendre d'être dans les chambres pour en parler. Ce serait vraiment déplacé si Todoroki-san vous entendait.

_Surtout que son frère à 19 ans, renchérit Kyoka. C'est quatre de plus que nous.

_Justement, c'est une grande partie de son charme, riposta la rose. Toutes les filles ont déjà rêvé d'un homme un peu plus vieux et mature qui puisse s'occuper d'elles comme il se doit. Un peu plus vieux avec un peu plus d'expérience, et qui en plus te protège si tu es en danger. Surtout que tu as vu la carrure de Natsu ? Il a clairement tout de son côté.

_Je te trouve très familière avec un garçon que tu as rencontré il n'y a que deux jours, déclara Momo. Et arrêtez de parler de lui, c'est indécent.

_Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est hyper bien foutu, insista la rose.

_Ton langage Ashido-san, rétorqua la vice-déléguée.

_Moi je trouve aussi que Natsuo-kun est plutôt mignon, intervint Uraraka. Il a une aura protectrice très agréable, en plus il ressemble au genre de garçon qui chouchouterait sa copine. Et je suis sûre que c'est un excellent grand frère.

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Uraraka-san, s'indigna Momo.

_Je suis d'accord avec Yaomomo, ajouta la musicienne, et Uraraka, cantonne-toi à Midoriya.

_Mais, mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Tooru et Mina explosèrent de rire, alors que la pauvre Ochako rejoignait dangereusement le plafond, en tenant entre ses mains ses joues complètement rougies par la gêne.

_Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, réfuta Pinky en étouffant difficilement son rire. Elle ne sort pas encore avec lui donc elle a le droit d'élargir ses opinions.

_Je n'ai aucune envie de commencer à débattre avec vous, intervint soudainement Tsuyu, mais Momo-chan a raison. Todoroki pourrait rentrer à n'importe quel moment et ce serait très déplacé et embarrassant pour vous.

_Merci Tsuyu-chan, déclara la vice-déléguée avec satisfaction.

_Alors on peut lui trouver un nom de code comme, je ne sais pas… - la rose réfléchit un instant - Summer par exemple !

_Mina, c'est juste son prénom dans une autre langue, souffla Kyoka, désespérée. A ce niveau-là tu peux aussi l'appeler « Le frère hyper canon du beau gosse de la classe dont on taira le nom », je suis sûre que tout le monde n'y verra que du feu.

_Ah ! Tu avoues qu'il est canon ! S'exclama Tooru.

La musicienne afficha sa plus belle expression blasée et leur fit même l'honneur de rouler ses yeux en signe de dépit.

_S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

_On veut juste que vous avouiez qu'il est hyper drôle et canon, c'est tout, déclara Mina. Ce n'est pas compliqué, juste, avouez-le. Tu peux bien faire ça Yaomomo.

Cette dernière souffla en signe d'exaspération et déposa la boule de Noël qu'elle décorait.

_Si le seul moyen pour que vous changiez enfin de sujet est de dire que le frère de Todoroki-san est drôle et canon, commença-t-elle, alors oui, Natsuo-san, le frère de Todoroki-san, est drôle et canon.

_Très bien Yaoyorozu, mais mon frère est en couple.

Elle se gela. Derrière elle se tenait le bicolore et ce dernier avait posé une main juste à côté de sa tête sur le dossier de son siège.

_Todoroki-san ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire ! Se défendit la brune, le rouge aux joues, tout en maudissant les deux petites pestes qui se retenaient de rire à côté d'elle.

_Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux, je voulais juste te prévenir, surtout que Natsuo-nii-san est à la fac.

_On sait, Todoroki, intervint Kyoka avant de donner un coup sur la tête de Mina. C'est d'ailleurs de ça que l'on parlait, Yaomomo ne le pensait pas, elle le disait juste pour les faire taire.

Les yeux du bicolore naviguait lentement entre les deux meilleures amies.

_Je…

Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de la brune et son regard hétérochrome les fuit immédiatement. Il se sentait profondément blessé et en colère contre son frère pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

_Faites ce que vous voulez, dit-il finalement avant de quitter la salle, son habituelle expression désintéressée collée au visage.

Les filles regardèrent longuement la sortie qu'il avait empruntée en ne disant mot.

_Tu vois Yaomomo, reprit Mina. Ce n'est pas indécent, la preuve, il s'en fiche complétement.

_Tu ne sais pas dans quelle situation embarrassante je me suis mise à cause de toi ! S'offusqua Momo.

_Ce n'est pas grave Yaomomo, intervint Kyoka. Le pire a été évité et Todoroki va oublier. Donc, tout va bien.

_Si tu le dis, dit finalement Momo en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

Les filles reprirent leur atelier peinture et découpage, ignorant que Shouto n'était pas le seul à avoir surpris leur conversation.

_Eh, Kirishima, dit Ojiro du côté télé de la salle, tu penses que j'ai une chance face aux Todoroki ?

_De quoi tu parles ? Questionna le rouquin qui venait de se faire pulvériser par l'explosif à _Naruto._

_En règle générale…

_Et bah, je ne sais pas, au corps à corps peut-être pas mais il y a sans doute un domaine où tu as une chance.

_Je ne parle pas de ça, dit-il en regardant les filles.

Eijirou suivit le regard du blond et tomba directement sur le groupe de filles.

_Ah je vois, dit-il en signe de compréhension. Tu finiras par t'y faire et puis, il y aura bien un moment où elles comprendront qu'elles ne peuvent pas toutes sortir avec lui.

_Oui, mais le frère de Todoroki…

_Le frère de Todoroki ? Tu parles de Natsuo ? Questionna le rouquin.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer.

_C'est vrai qu'il est très drôle, en plus il est sympa ! S'exclama Eijirou en oubliant le sujet initial.

_Apparemment, même son prénom le rend incroyable.

_Oh ! Pardon mec ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_Je n'ai aucune chance… murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce.

_Mec ! T'inquiète ! Tu y arriveras !

_Tête d'ortie ! Arrête de gueuler et viens prendre une manette ! On reprend _FIFA_ et c'est en duo alors dépêche-toi pour que je puisse exploser l'abruti électrique et cet enfoiré de Deku !

_Oui, oui, j'arrive Bakugou.

Et c'est ainsi que se poursuivit la soirée du 14 décembre : sous les commérages inutiles de Mina et Tooru, ainsi que sous les cris de victoire de Katsuki…


	16. 15 décembre

15 Décembre

Le bicolore se trouvait devant son miroir avec une mine fatiguée et endormie. En effet, ce dernier n'avait cessé de ruminer la conversation qu'il avait eu avec les filles la veille et avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, à cause de ce nouveau sentiment désagréable qui avait pris possession de lui. Ses yeux dévièrent vers l'horloge accrochée au mur cette dernière affichait presque 6h d'une manière qui lui parut à la limite du provoquant. Shouto le savait très bien, il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendormir. De plus, il commençait à être fatigué d'insulter son frère sans raison apparente. Sans compter le fait qu'après 4 heures d'insomnie, il commençait à être à court d'injures et au fond de lui, il le savait : son frère n'avait absolument rien fait.

_Drôle et canon… c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Est-ce qu'il faut que je sois plus drôle ?

Il fixa son reflet, porta ses mains tremblantes vers son visage et étira ses joues pour former un sourire. Il les lâcha mollement et soupira. Il essaya de sourire à nouveau de toutes ses dents afin d'imiter son frère.

_Est-ce qu'elle aimera si je fais ça ? murmura-t-il.

Shouto tenta à nouveau un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant mais ce dernier était bien trop crispé.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pense comme ça… ce n'est même pas si important que ça…

Il colla son front contre le miroir et laissa échapper un ultime soupir. La journée s'annonçait très longue…

…

_Que tous se mettent en place ! S'exclama Tenya avec de grands gestes. En ce magnifique dimanche nous allons chez les Todoroki, qui ont eu l'amabilité de nous accueillir pour notre bal, afin de régler les dernières étapes de la décoration.

_Abrège, souffla Bakugou d'un ton acerbe sans y mettre de voix.

_En vrai, commença Kirishima, c'est juste génial que tu aies eu une extinction de voix à cause de notre partie d'hier. Ça change beaucoup.

_La ferme Tête d'ortie ! Rétorqua le concerné alors que sa voix sortait comme un murmure agacé.

_D'ailleurs, renchérit Kaminari, pourquoi tu veux venir Bakugou, alors que ça te fait chier de sortir à 7h30 ?

_Je t'en pose des questions ?

_Ah c'est parce que la sœur de Todoroki est mignonne, ajouta-t-il.

_Tu veux mourir ?

_Franchement, est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de parler de la famille de Todoroki comme de vulgaires morceaux de viande, surtout quand il est là ? Questionna Kyoka après avoir planté sa prise jack dans la tête de l'électrique. Et Mineta, tu n'es accepté uniquement parce que l'on te laisse le bénéfice du doute mais, fais la moindre chose déplacée à sa sœur et je t'assure que tu ne reverras plus la lumière du jour.

_Mais je ne comptais rien faire, répondit le nain en détournant les yeux de manière suspecte.

_Bon, dépêchez, s'emporta Katsuki alors que sa voix portait toujours aussi peu.

Les élèves sortirent des dortoirs et se mirent en route vers la résidence des Todoroki. Après quelques changements de train, bus et quelques minutes à pied, le groupe constitué maintenant de douze élèves se trouvait devant la porte du numéro 1. Le trajet avait été particulièrement épuisant à cause de certaines personnes.

Shouto sonna et un faible « J'arrive » se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Natsuo qui leur affichait son habituel sourire.

_Oh, salut Shouto ! S'exclama l'étudiant. Tu sais, tu as toujours les clés, tu n'es pas obligé de sonner. D'ailleurs, tu as ramené deux autres personnes.

_Oui, c'est Bakugou et Mineta, ils voulaient venir, va savoir pourquoi.

_La ferme Double-face, siffla Katsuki sous son écharpe.

_Je vous demanderais d'être assez calmes, Nee-chan est épuisée, ajouta le décoloré. Les gamins de sa classe ont été particulièrement ennuyants ces derniers temps et elle n'en peut plus.

_On fera au mieux, affirma Tenya.

_Alors on ne va pas voir la sœur de Todoroki ? Déclara Mineta, déçu.

_Tu mériterais que l'on te renvoie directement au dortoir, rétorqua Kyoka en lui plantant sa prise jack.

_Vous devriez entrer, intervint Natsuo. Oh, et j'ai besoin de te dire un truc Shou-chan !

_Shou-chan, souffla Katsuki en ne cachant pas son rire.

Le concerné roula des yeux avant de soupirer et d'inviter ses camarades à entrer. Tous se déchaussèrent et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le deuxième dojo, le bicolore suivit son frère dans la cuisine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nii-san ? S'impatienta le garçon aux yeux vairons. Les seules fois où tu m'as appelé « Shou-chan » c'était soit, parce que tu attendais quelque chose de moi, soit, parce que tu avais une mauvaise idée en tête.

_Ce n'est pas une mauvais idée.

_Je le savais… souffla le plus jeune.

_Je te demande juste de récupérer le téléphone de Fuyumi et de voir qui est « Mon ange », c'est tout. Elle se méfie de moi mais pas encore de toi.

_Débrouille-toi et fais-le tout seul, répondit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir de la cuisine pour retrouver ses camarades.

_Fais-le ou je me ferais le plaisir d'avoir une petite conversation avec ta chère Yaoyorozu.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une formule magique. Le bicolore se mordit légèrement la lèvre, pesant le pour et le contre.

 _« Alors oui, Natsuo-san, le frère de Todoroki-san, est drôle et canon. »_.

_C'est tout ce que tu veux que je fasse ? dit-il finalement.

_Je savais qu'on allait s'entendre.

Le bicolore soupira et quitta la pièce d'un pas pesant vers la chambre de sa sœur. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il fut surpris par ce qu'il trouva.

_Mineta, je peux savoir ce que tu fais devant la chambre de ma sœur ?

L'interpellé se figea, sa main juste au-dessus de la poignée. Il se retourna et afficha un visage horrifié face au regard neutre du bicolore.

_Ah, Todoroki. C'est la chambre de ta sœur ? J'étais sûr que c'était les toilettes.

_Ecoute, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, mais ose t'approcher encore une fois de cette pièce et… – le bicolore s'accroupit, inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté alors que la température chuta brusquement – enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'une sueur froide coula le long de la nuque du pervers. Le nain s'enfuit et Shouto fut à nouveau seul face à la chambre de sa sœur. Et pourtant, il hésita. Est-ce que c'était si important que Natsuo n'approche pas Yaoyorozu ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coût de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de sa sœur et de risquer la colère de cette dernière ? Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il toqua faiblement à la porte et attendit. Rien. Il l'entrouvrit, appréhendant ce qu'il pouvait trouver derrière mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il ne vit que Fuyumi endormie sur son bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle, toucha sa joue pour vérifier qu'elle dormait bien et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne manifesta aucune réaction. Il prit son téléphone posé à côté d'elle et saisit le doigt de la jeune femme avec précaution pour le déverrouiller. Une autre vague de soulagement le prit lorsqu'il tomba sur son écran d'accueil. Il navigua parmi ses contacts tout en maudissant silencieusement son frère pour ce qu'il devait faire à cause de lui.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, ce fameux contact. Un léger sourire de fierté se dessina sur son visage. Il remonta le fil de conversation et fut étonné de voir que sa sœur discutait autant avec cet inconnu. Cela passait par des banalités, des petites blagues, des petits tracas ou encore, de simples anecdotes sur ce qu'ils avaient fait. Cependant, plus il lisait, plus il avait l'impression de connaitre cette personne et d'avoir déjà entendu ses récits quelque part. C'est alors qu'il tomba dessus.

 _11 Décembre –_

 _(20 :16) Salut Fuyumi, c'était pour te dire que c'était moi._

 _(20 :20) Enfin, par moi, je voulais dire Hawks._

 _(20 :21) C'est juste moi, Hawks. Réponds-moi quand tu peux._

_Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il entendit Fuyumi bouger dans son sommeil et partit sans demander son reste après avoir déposé son téléphone là où il l'avait trouvé. Il colla son oreille contre sa porte avant de partir lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien. Le bicolore descendit les escaliers quand Natsuo lui sauta presque dessus.

_Alors ? Shouto, tu sais qui c'est ? On le connait ?

_J'ai du mal à le croire…

_Alors on le connait. Du coup, qui c'est ?

Shouto fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une bribe de conversation lui revint à l'esprit. _« C'est que je ne savais pas que la fille du héros numéro 1 mondial sortait avec le numéro 2 »_

_Je crois que Yoarashi a raison.

_De quoi tu parles ? S'impatienta le décoloré. Dis-moi juste de qui il s'agit !

_Je crois que Nee-san entretient une relation particulière avec le numéro 2.

Un blanc s'installa. Natsuo regarda Shouto droit dans les yeux. Ses cils papillonnèrent, il était incrédule.

_Tu es en train de me dire que Nee-chan sort avec le célèbre héros, Hawks ?

_Ils ont beaucoup discuté. Ça ne fait que depuis 4 jours mais le fil de leurs messages a l'air sans fin.

_Incroyable… C'est tellement logique, « mon ange »… Elle ne pouvait pas être plus évidente. C'est tellement grillé que l'on n'y pense pas. Et elle pensait vraiment s'en sortir facilement…

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? En parler avec Papa ? Questionna Shouto, dubitatif.

_En parler à lui ? Et puis quoi encore, il va tout gâcher.

_Alors ?

_Laisse-moi faire, répondit l'étudiant avec un rictus moqueur. En tout cas, merci beaucoup Shou-chan. Tu peux rejoindre ta chérie dans le dojo.

_Ma chérie ?

Natsuo partit et le bicolore tenta tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. C'est alors, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, qu'il se sentit gêné au point d'en rougir.

_Attends Natsu-nii-san, s'exclama Shouto.

_Hm ?

La tête du décoloré apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec une mine interrogative.

_Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… j'ai chaud et parfois, j'ai mal… J'ai cherché sur Internet et ils disent que je suis juste amoureux mais je n'aime pas être comme ça… Aide-moi s'il te plait.

Un sourire compatissant apparut sur le visage du décoloré, avant que ce rictus ne devienne joueur.

_Eh bien Shou-chan, je ne pensais pas que tu me demanderais ce genre de conseil. Assieds-toi, ça risque de prendre du temps, déclara Natsuo en regardant son frère qui affichait un air perdu. Beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

Effectivement, cela prit énormément de temps. Tellement qu'il était bientôt temps pour la seconde A de rejoindre les dortoirs. Natsuo avait l'air complètement dépité face au manque de délicatesse de son frère mais il avait finalement réussi à se faire comprendre – c'est vrai qu'une fois qu'il avait vu que les sous-entendus ne fonctionnaient pas, il avait changé d'approche.

_Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué, déclara finalement l'étudiant en s'appuyant contre le mur.

_Tu es sûr que ça marchera ?

_Oui, si tu fais ce que je t'ai dit, tout ira bien. De plus, ça ne s'éloigne pas de ta personnalité donc ça ira. Essaie d'être naturel quand tu lui parles, sans être froid, et en souriant un peu. Et quand je parle de sourire, je ne parle pas de cette grimace que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure.

_D'accord Nii-san. Merci.

_De rien, répondit-il avant de bailler. Franchement, tu m'as épuisé Shouto. Ce n'est pas drôle de te taquiner, tu ne comprends même pas la moitié de ce que je te raconte.

_Désolé Nii-san.

_Bon, je vais réveiller Nee-chan. Je suis exténué, je la taquinerai un autre jour.

Natsuo quitta la pièce et Shouto se prépara mentalement à faire face à Momo. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce…

_Alors comme ça le petit _« Shou-chan »_ a un faible pour Queue de cheval ?

Le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues du bicolore, une nouvelle sensation qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

_Bakugou, dit-il avec un visage neutre alors que les rougeurs sur ses joues trahissaient son état actuel.

_ « Bakugou » ? C'est la seule chose que tu as à dire, Double-face ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Tu crois que j'ai oublié cette allusion débile que tu as lâché cette semaine à propos de l'autre idiote ?

_Tu parles d'Utsushimi ?

_Oui, cette idiote. Tu te demandais pourquoi j'avais décidé de venir ici alors que j'avais d'autres choses à faire mais, vois-tu, lorsque j'ai entendu que ton frère n'avait pas hésité à mettre la misère à ta sœur devant tout le monde la dernière fois, j'ai su que je pouvais tirer des choses de lui. Il se trouve que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

_Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te venger en allant dire ce que je ressens à Yaoyorozu ? Dit-il en cachant son dépit.

_Oh, me venger, oui, aller tout lui dire, non. J'ai un autre plan bien plus intéressant…

Katsuki lui lança un rictus narquois et s'en alla comme il était venu. C'est alors que Shouto en fut certain : les dix prochains jours s'annonçaient compliqués…


	17. 16 décembre

16 Décembre

_Oh ! Double-face, comment vas-tu ?

Shouto se figea. Il marchait vers le lycée et écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation qu'échangeaient Tenya, Izuku et Ochako. C'est alors que Katsuki, qui avait retrouvé sa voix, était apparu de nulle part et avait passé son bras autour de l'épaule du bicolore, un sourire inquiétant plaqué sur le visage.

_Bakugou.

_Eh bien ! Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir. Pourtant, je suis sûr que cette journée va être incroyable, dit-il en appuyant chaque syllabe du mot « incroyable ».

Bakugou se détacha de Shouto et partit plus vite vers le lycée. Le groupe des trois amis avaient regardé la scène avec une mine interdite.

_Todoroki-kun, commença Izuku. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de spécial pour que Kacchan soit aussi amical avec toi ?

_Il n'était pas amical, crois-moi, il ne l'était pas.

…

Shouto se trouvait à présent devant la salle de classe et prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer. Il y avait pensé pendant les trois quarts de sa nuit : il suivrait tous les conseils de Natsuo à la lettre, et ce peu importe ce que Katsuki avait en tête. Il alla s'assoir, garda un visage neutre et ne manqua pas de remarquer que Momo était déjà assise. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était maintenant bien conscient de ce qu'il ressentait et cela le perturbait. Le bicolore avait l'impression de ressembler à un idiot lorsqu'il s'assit à sa place, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_Alors comme ça Double-face est malade ? Ou alors la température est particulièrement élevée au fond de la classe à côté d'une certaine personne ?

Pourquoi ? C'était la seule question qui le hantait. Il se sentit rougir encore plus lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, et en particulier, celui d'une certaine brune.

_Oh, c'est vrai Todoroki-san, tu es tout rouge, s'inquiéta Momo.

La panique était la seule chose qu'il ressentait. _« Juste, souris et rassure-la si elle s'inquiète. Les filles aiment bien les personnes qui savent les consoler. Et si elle s'inquiète pour toi, fais la même chose, montre-lui que tout va bien mais sans être froid, sinon elle le prendra mal. Sois juste agréable et tout ira bien Shou-chan »_. La voix de Natsuo résonna dans la tête du bicolore comme un encouragement.

_Je vais bien Yaoyorozu, il faisait un peu froid dehors donc j'ai régulé ma température mais j'y suis allé un peu fort, c'est tout, répondit-il simplement en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

Cette dernière cligna des yeux et tous regardèrent le jeune garçon comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

_D'accord Todoroki-san, si ce n'est que ça alors tant mieux, reprit la brune en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Shouto hocha la tête, toujours souriant, avant de diriger son regard noir vers Katsuki.

_Asseyez-vous, on va commencer le cours, déclara Aizawa.

L'heure se déroula normalement et les cours du matin s'achevèrent. Le bicolore lançait des regards en coin vers la brune et ne cessait de penser au fait que l'explosif avait un de ses secrets entre les mains.

…

Les filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Momo après les cours afin de partager des banalités, mais cette dernière était assez perturbée. En effet, cette journée avait été plutôt étrange : le bicolore d'ordinaire froid s'était montré assez souriant avec elle et s'était même soucié d'elle. Ce n'était pas que ça la dérangeait, c'était juste particulier. Sans oublier le fait que Bakugou parlait au fils d'Endeavor bien plus que nécessaire sans que ses paroles ne soient remplies d'insultes – il y en avait quand même mais moins que d'habitude. Ce changement était plutôt agréable et cette nouvelle proximité avec le bicolore était loin d'être déplaisante.

_Yaomomo ? Questionna Mina.

_Oui, j'écoute, répondit-elle en revenant à la surface.

Toutes ses amies la regardèrent, intriguées, et la vice-déléguée leur rendit leur interrogation avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

_Non, tu n'écoutais pas, rétorqua la rose.

_Je t'assure que si, répliqua la brune.

_Alors réponds à ma question ?

Un blanc tomba sur la pièce.

_C'est bien ce que je disais, confirma Mina.

_Est-ce que par hasard un certain beau gosse occuperait tes pensées ? Demanda Tooru d'une voix suave emplie de sous-entendus.

_Non, pas du tout, je ne pensais pas à Todoroki-san.

_ « Todoroki-san » ? Reprit l'invisible. Je n'ai jamais parlé de Todoroki, j'ai juste parlé d'un beau gosse.

_C'est vrai ça Yaomomo, renchérit Pinky. Alors pour toi « Todoroki Shouto » rime avec « Beau gosse » ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se défendit Momo même si elle savait très bien que c'était une cause perdue.

_Alors tu parlais peut-être de son frère ? Rétorqua la rose.

_Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter avec le frère de Todoroki ? Intervint Kyoka. Ça devient soûlant à force, et Yaomomo n'est pas comme vous à baver sur un gars à l'université et qui, en plus, a une copine. Et j'aimerais te faire remarquer, Tooru, qu'à force d'assimiler Todoroki à un beau gosse interplanétaire, c'est normal que Yaomomo pense à lui quand tu parles d'un beau gosse.

_Kyoka-chan a raison, ajouta Tsuyu. Et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi c'est si important pour vous d'essayer de trouver un lien avec un garçon à chaque fois que l'une de nous a la tête ailleurs. De plus, je pense qu'il serait plus juste si on essayait de s'infiltrer dans votre vie amoureuse de la même manière que vous le faites avec nous, vous ne pensez pas ? Hein, Tooru ? Comment ça se passe avec Ojiro ? Et toi Mina avec Kirishima ?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

_Eh bien ! Maintenant que l'on parle de vous il n'y a plus personne, déclara la musicienne avec un rictus moqueur.

_Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! S'offusqua Mina. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre Kirishima et moi, hein ?

_Et pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas ? Riposta la guitariste.

_C'est ridicule ! S'indigna-t-elle. Kirishima et moi ne sommes que de bons amis.

_Oui, un ami, un amant puis un mari, plaisanta-t-elle.

_Et toi avec Kaminari alors ? Est-ce que ce n'est qu'un « ami » ?

_Wow, ta capacité à changer de sujet est incroyable mais, figure-toi que ma relation avec ce Pikachu se porte très bien et que j'envisagerais peut-être quelque chose de plus s'il était moins idiot. Et toi Tooru, on ne t'entend plus.

_Je… je…

_Et puis, intervint à nouveau Mina, je ne sais pas pourquoi on parle de nous alors que le sujet de base était Yaomomo !

_Moi je trouve que ce sujet est beaucoup plus intéressant, répliqua Kyoka.

Et c'est ainsi que la journée du 16 décembre se finit : sous la répartie de Kyoka et les plaintes de Mina.


	18. 17 décembre

**Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite du chapitre. Je voulais parler d'autre chose que de Todomomo ou de Huwumi mais je n'écris pas aussi fluidement. C'est pour ça que je trouve le chapitre vraiment moyen surtout que je n'avais pas d'idée sur le moment (maintenant j'en ai une mais trop tard). J'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas compte car je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'en taper un autre. Je promets que pour les autres je m'apliquerais plus et qu'il seront de meilleur qualité.Honnêtement, je pense que j'ai un bloquage car ça fait plus de 15 jours que je suis sur la même fic et j'ai vraiment besoin de changement. Toutefois, j'aurais plus de temps demain donc je verrais. Sur ce, j'espère que vous aurez quand même une agréable lecture.**

17 Décembre

Les préparations allaient bon train pour la fête de Noël. Après un débat presque sans fin, les élèves avaient opté pour le soir de Noël plutôt que le réveillon, souhaitant passer la veille de Noël avec leur famille plutôt qu'entre eux. Mais alors que les derniers préparatifs prenaient fin, Mina pensait totalement à autre chose : comment se venger de Kyoka pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre la veille. Elle y avait réfléchi longtemps et avait bien essayer plusieurs chose durant la journée mais la musicienne semblait invulnérable. Les remarques douteuse, les sous-entendu désagréable, rien ne semblait l'affecté et cette dernière avait une réparti incroyable. Résultat, ce qui était censé être la juste vengeance de la rose c'est transformer en son humiliation. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas baissé les bras et comptait bien lui faire payer.

_Eh ! Kyo ! Tu peux venir par ici ? S'exclama Pinky.

_Tiens, tu as une nouvelle idée pour te couvrir de honte ? Je t'en prie, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Mina grinçait des dents face au rictus narquois fièrement dessiner sur le visage de la guitariste. Elle mourrait tellement d'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire que ça en devenait inquiétant.

_Je voulais juste que tu m'aide pour quelque chose.

_Alors je t'écoute, que veux-tu ?

_J'aimerais préparer une playlist pour la soirée et je pense que tu es la mieux placé pour ça.

_Préparer une nouvelle playlist me semble un peu compliqué sachant qu'il faut voir si elle rend bien avec le matériel et il faudrait aller encore une fois chez les Todoroki. De plus la mienne est déjà prête et correctement configurer, tu n'as pas besoin de te faire cette peine, répondit gentiment la guitariste. En plus, il était prévu que je joue plusieurs fois dans la soirée, on risque d'avoir trop de chanson si on en rajoute. Et si tu propose parce que tu as peur qu'il n'y ait rien à ton goût, sache que j'ai fait attention à inclure le style musical de tous au moins plusieurs fois.

_C'est vrai, cette playlist que tu as pris tant de temps à préparer avec Kaminari, répliqua la rose. J'imagine que c'était agréable de la préparer ensemble.

L'exclamation de la rose avait quelque peu attirer l'attention d'un garçon – inutile de le nommer – qui se trouvait dans la salle commune et les yeux de Kyoka devinrent plus sérieux ; elle savait où Mina essayait d'aller. Son plan était simple : attiré l'intention des garçons et étaler la pseudo vie amoureuse de la musicienne. Bien entendu elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

_Ce n'était pas trop mal de la faire avec lui, riposta Kyoka. Il a de bon goût musicaux et il s'y connait bien en informatique. Ça tête n'est pas aussi vide qu'elle en a l'air.

_Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas toi qui avait dit que tu envisagerais de faire quelque chose s'il était moins idiot ? Ah ce que j'entends, il n'est pas si idiot que ça.

_Jirou, de qui elle parle ? Questionna Kaminari en entrant dans la conversation, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rouler les yeux de la musicienne.

_Tu vois, Mina, c'est bel et bien un idiot fini, ajouta-t-elle. En revanche, on ne peut pas dire la même chose de ton côté. N'est-ce pas Kirishima ?

Kyoka avait contre-attaqué. En effet, l'interpellé retira ses écouteurs et regarda les deux filles avec perplexité.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jirou ? Demanda le rouquin.

_Je pense que Mina souhaite te parler, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

_Quoi ?! S'exclama la rose.

_De qui vous parliez ? Questionna de nouveau l'électrique. Avait qui envisagerais-tu quelque chose Kyo ?

Cette dernière soupira et regarda le jeune garçon d'un air dépité.

_Ce n'est pas grave, suis-moi et tait toi, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

La guitariste ne lui laissa pas le choix, l'attrapa par le col et le traina hors de la salle commune sous les vaines protestation du jeune garçon. Il ne restait donc plus que Kirishima et Mina dans un coin de la pièce, pièce qu'une grande partie des élèves avaient désertée pour pouvoir s'occuper tranquillement des derniers détails avant les vacances.

_OK… souffla Eijirou. De quoi vous parliez avec Kyo ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

_Oh, rien Ei, vraiment rien, répliqua Mina, un peu trop vite à son goût.

_Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être rien quand Kyo en parlait. Tu sais, tu peux me le dire et me faire confiance, on se connait depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Et je suis un vrai mec, je garderais ton secret !

_Ce n'est vraiment rien, je t'assure.

Le jeune homme lui renvoyait une expression sceptique et peu crédule.

_Tu peux me dire la vérité tu sais, je ne te jugerais pas.

C'était à la foi quelque chose que la cornue adorait et détestait chez le rouquin : il la connaissait trop bien et semblait lire à travers ses mensonges. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Pour dire vrai, tout était appréciable chez lui. De sa gentillesse à sa générosité, elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être parmi ses amis.

_Eh ! Mina, tu m'écoutes ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Malgré la sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté comme dans ses séries à l'eau de rose et elle s'était retrouvée à rêver éveiller juste en face du rouquin. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil alors que le rose des joues de la cornu virait de plus en plus vers le rouge.

_Mina ?

_Ah ! Ei ! Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre ! je dois y aller !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle était déjà partie en courant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'interrogea le rouquin.

Toutefois, arrivé dans sa chambre, la rose se sentit chamboulé. Elle le savait, elle ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié envers le rouquin et maintenant que son secret avait fuité chez les filles, elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit lui aussi au courant.

_Pourquoi je me suis enfui ? Il doit penser que je suis stupide maintenant.

Elle respira un instant, se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur. Elle aimait s'intéresser aux histoires d'amour des autres mais aimait également passer les siennes sous silence. Non, elle n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'elle ressent, ce sentant faible et vulnérable, et pourtant, elle l'était devenu. Juste parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle devait accepter ce nouvelle état de faiblesse. Toutefois, il était hors de question qu'elle devienne le centre de l'attention et elle était prête à tout pour cela même si cela impliquait de mettre une pauvre vice-déléguée, qui n'avait rien demander, sous les projecteurs à sa place…


	19. 18 décembre

18 Décembre

 _Troublée._ C'était l'état dans lequel se trouvait Momo à cet instant. En effet, ces derniers temps, le bicolore agissait de façon étrange envers elle. Ce n'était pas que c'était désagréable, mais plutôt déstabilisant. Il lui souriait, lui demandait comment elle allait, ou encore si elle avait besoin d'aide pour une quelconque raison. Cette attention soudaine était étrange. Ce n'était pas qu'elle doutait des intentions du bicolore ou qu'il ne puisse pas juste se montrer attentionné, mais ce changement avait été trop soudain. Il lui aurait fallu plusieurs jours pour passer de l'état « camarade froid » à « beau-gosse qui te traite comme une princesse ». Le jeune Todoroki était toujours un peu froid dans sa manière de faire, mais l'intention touchait vraiment le cœur de la vice-déléguée.

Mais si Momo était troublée en l'instant présent, ce n'était pas à cause du changement soudain d'attitude du bicolore – non, ce n'était plus un problème depuis un petit moment. C'était plutôt à cause de ce qu'elle venait de recevoir. Un message. Ecrit par Shouto Todoroki. Rectification, un début de conversation engagé par Shouto Todoroki. C'était un message très simple pourtant, il lui avait juste écrit « Salut », mais n'étant pas une action fréquente de sa part, ça mettait la brune dans tous ses états. Il était plutôt du genre à recevoir des messages et à y répondre par des « OK ».

(17 :48) Oh, salut Todoroki-san ! Il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites me demander ?

Elle posa son téléphone. Avait-elle bien répondu ? Aurait-elle dû demander comment il allait d'abord ? Elle se mit à paniquer. Elle aurait dû lui demander comment il allait. Toutefois, alors qu'elle inventait mille scénarios qui se soldaient tous par Shouto qui refusait de lui adresser la parole à nouveau, elle reçut une réponse.

 _(17 :50) Je n'ai rien à te demander._

Elle fut légèrement troublée par cette réponse et y ressentit une certaine froideur, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse écrire son étonnement, il lui renvoya un message.

 _(17 :51) J'aimerais juste discuter avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas._

Elle se figea. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle relisait plusieurs fois son message. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Elle tapa plusieurs fois un message, mais finissait toujours par l'effacer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un autre message de la part du bicolore.

 _(17 :58) Ce n'est pas grave, oublie. Tu dois être occupée, je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter._

(17 :59) Tu ne m'embêtes pas !

Elle regretta aussitôt son message. Elle se maudissait pour le fait de ne pas lui avoir envoyé une réponse plus conséquente.

 _(17 :59) Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ?_

(18 :00) Bien sûr ! Si tu as juste besoin de parler, je suis là pour ça. Je suis contente d'ailleurs que tu te sois tourné vers moi.

Elle attendit un instant mais la réponse ne semblait pas venir. Elle recommença à douter. Peut-être s'était-elle montrée trop enthousiaste, ou avait-il décidé de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. La voilà qui recommençait à paniquer.

 _(18 :05) Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ?_

Elle regarda son téléphone, incrédule. Il voulait juste l'appeler. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Toutefois, le rouge avait de nouveau coloré ses joues.

(18 :06) Bien sûr ! Je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler.

Elle posa son téléphone et attendit. L'attente fut courte et son téléphone se mit à vibrer, signe d'un appel entrant.

_Allô ?

Sa voix était sortie plus faiblement que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle fut accueillie par un silence troublant.

_Todoroki-san ? Tenta-t-elle à nouveau. Tu m'entends ?

 __Oh, Yaoyorozu. Oui je t'entends._

_Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me dire en particulier ?

 __Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, avoua-t-il._

Elle se figea à nouveau. Son visage avait viré vers une inquiétante nuance de rouge alors que son souffle et son cœur s'accéléraient.

 __Yaoyorozu ? Tu vas bien ?_

_Tu voulais juste entendre ma voix ? Réussit-elle à articuler difficilement.

 __Hm… J'aurais sûrement dû t'appeler avec une meilleure idée en tête mais je voulais juste t'entendre et te parler. Ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_Non, non ! C'est que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire…

_ _On peut parler de tout et de rien. S'il y a quelque chose qui te tient à cœur, n'hésite pas à le dire._

_D'accord.

Un léger silence s'installa alors que le cœur de la jeune fille peinait à retrouver un rythme normal.

_Dis-moi Todoroki-san.

 __Hm ?_

_Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu si gentil ces derniers temps ? Ce n'est pas que tu es méchant en règle générale ! C'est juste que je me demandais à quoi était dû ce changement.

Il ne répondit pas. Momo appréhendait de plus en plus sa réponse alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de la bouche du bicolore.

_Todoroki-san ?

 __Je… je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre maintenant._

_Oh ? Pourquoi donc ?

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Sa curiosité avait pris le dessus mais elle ne souhaitait pas offenser son ami par son indiscrétion.

 __Eh bien, je… Je n'en ai pas vraiment le courage. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas le courage de t'en parler maintenant. Je le ferais plus tard._

_Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, ne te sens pas obligé ! J'aime bien que tu prennes soin de moi comme ça !

Un blanc s'installa à nouveau. La brune arqua un sourcil face au manque de réponse du bicolore et répéta sa phrase dans sa tête. Elle rougit, encore plus. Même si ce n'était pas humainement possible, elle devenait de plus en plus rouge.

_Ce n'est pas… !

 __Moi aussi._

Elle s'arrêta, confuse et incertaine.

_Pardon ?

 __Moi aussi, j'aime prendre soin de toi. Si ces petites choses te font plaisir, alors ça me fait plaisir aussi. Et je suis vraiment heureux d'être la cause de ton bonheur, Yaoyorozu._

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, enregistrant difficilement ce qu'il venait de dire.

 __Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, je pense que tu as des choses à faire. J'espère que l'on pourra discuter comme ça demain aussi._

_D'accord… dit-elle faiblement.

 __A demain._

_A demain.

L'appel s'arrêta. Elle regarda son téléphone qui affichait cinq minutes et trente-sept secondes. Ils n'avaient pas parlé longtemps mais ça lui avait paru sans fin. Et, maintenant que c'était fini, elle voulait continuer à lui parler.

Oui, elle espérait qu'ils pourraient encore parler de tout et de rien le lendemain…

…

Son téléphone glissa de ses mains et tomba sur son futon.

_Je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler, elle doit penser que je suis bizarre maintenant… murmura-t-il en se laissant choir sur le mur.

Il récupéra son téléphone et ouvrit une page de discussion avec son frère.

(18 :13) J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. J'ai appelé Yaoyorozu.

 _(18 :14) Tu as appelé Yaoyorozu, d'accord, mais pourquoi faire (_ _＾＾；_ _) ? Je ne me souviens de pas t'avoir dit ça (_ _ﾟｰﾟ_ _;)._

(18 :15) Si, si. Tu m'as dit de trouver un moyen pour lui parler et d'essayer de « flirter » avec elle. Du coup, je l'ai appelée.

 _(18 :15) Attends, quoi ?_

 _(18 :16) Shouto, tu as fait ça par téléphone ?_

(18 :17) Oui, tu m'as dit que je devais essayer de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens tout en essayant de voir si elle ressent la même chose. C'est ce que tu as qualifié de « flirt » ou « d'appels de phare pour voir si c'est mort ».

 _(18 :17) Par téléphone ?_

(18 :18) Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'elle pense pourtant.

 _(18 :22) Par téléphone ?_

(18 :23) Oui, par téléphone.

 _(18 :23) Non, tu ne comprends pas Shouto. Par téléphone ?_

Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

(18 :24) Oui, pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû ?

Il attendit un instant avant que son téléphone ne vibre à nouveau.

 _(18 :26) Ecoute Shouto, tu es mignon mais je n'arrive même pas à imaginer à quel point ça a dû être pathétique et gênant -_-_ _. Du coup, tu vas attendre que je finisse mes cours pour que je puisse t'apprendre à te comporter comme un homme. D'accord (_ _ㆆ_ _ᴗ_ _ㆆ_ _) ?_

(18 :27) Je ne comprends pas.

 _(18 :27) Ce n'est pas grave, juste, ne tente plus rien avant que je t'appelle. C'est clair ?_

(18 :28) Oui.

 _(18 :29) Très bien ! A tout de suite._

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris mais ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Avait-il vraiment fait quelque chose de mal en appelant la brune ?


	20. 19 décembre

19 Décembre

_Alors Shouto, écoute-moi bien parce que je n'ai pas pu t'appeler hier.

 __OK._

Natsuo passa une main dans sa chevelure blanche avant de réprimer un soupire. Le jeune homme se trouvait dans sa chambre et se sentait déjà fatigué avant même d'avoir commencé une quelconque explication. Sans ajouter le fait qu'il avait passé une journée assez désagréable à la fac.

_Du coup, tu m'as bien écouté, tu n'as rien tenté de nouveau ?

 __Oui, j'ai juste continué à ne pas être froid, répondit le bicolore alors que son ton, habituellement neutre, trahissait une certaine fierté._

_Très bien Shouto. Du coup, tu vas devoir enregistrer ce que je vais te dire. Tu m'écoutes bien ?

 __Oui, Nii-san._

_Plus jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne tentes un flirt au téléphone. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, je ne t'ai pas appris comment faire et je ne compte pas te l'apprendre parce que tu n'as que 15 ans. Deuxièmement, Tu es beaucoup trop coincé pour le faire par message et comme je l'ai dit, tu n'as que 15 ans.

 __Quel est le rapport avec l'âge ? Questionna Shouto troublé._

_Je viens de te dire que je ne te l'expliquerai pas, répliqua le plus âgé.

 __D'accord. Continue._

_Du coup, je vais te réexpliquer ce qu'est le flirt, d'accord ?

 __Est-ce que c'est dur ?_

_Tout dépend de la personne, mais en tout cas, c'est moins gênant que ce que tu as déjà fait.

 __D'accord._

_Pour commencer, parle-moi de cette catastrophe que tu as osé faire et de quoi vous avez parlé, souffla le décoloré avec exaspération.

 __Ça a duré un peu plus de cinq minutes, commença le bicolore. Je lui ai d'abord envoyé un message pour savoir si je pouvais l'appeler. Il y a eu beaucoup de silence mais on a un peu discuté._

_Et vous avez discuté de quoi ? Questionna l'ainé des deux frères, las.

 __De pas grand-chose. Je lui ai dit que je voulais juste entendre sa voix puis, elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais devenu plus gentil. Je n'ai pas vraiment répondu mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle aimait que je m'occupe d'elle. Je pense que ça marche, ça m'a fait plaisir de l'entendre._

_C'est…

Il s'arrêta deux secondes, assez étonné, et chercha un moyen de reformuler sa phrase.

_C'est moins désespérant que ce que je pensais, répondit-il finalement.

 __Alors j'ai bien fait ?_

_Non Shouto, tu as quand même vécu un moment extrêmement gênant mais – il insista sur le « mais » – ce n'est pas autant catastrophique ce que je pensais. Maintenant il va falloir redéfinir ta notion de flirt.

 __D'accord._

_En gros, le flirt c'est quelque chose de léger, commença l'étudiant. Je sais que tes sentiments envers elle sont profonds, mais il faut y aller lentement. Donc, pas de grosse déclaration, juste quelque chose de simple sinon tu vas la faire fuir. C'est l'entrée dans une atmosphère amoureuse. Le flirt, ce n'est pas montrer qui l'on est mais, juste que l'on est une bonne personne. En gros, que tu peux être sympathique quand tu t'en donnes la peine. Ça sert à briser la glace. Attends, il ne faut pas que je fasse de jeu de mot, tu ne vas pas comprendre. Ça sert à instaurer une bonne relation et ça permet de se lancer.

 __C'est quoi la différence entre le flirt et ce que je fais déjà ?_

_Ce que tu fais c'est juste être sympa. Le flirt, ça t'oblige à parler et à montrer que… comment dire sans te choquer… que tu n'es pas qu'amical et que tu espères plus, comme une relation amoureuse. Il faut donc être subtil, même si je sais que tu es aussi délicat qu'un éléphant en talon.

 __Du coup, je dois faire quoi, plus concrètement ?_

_Essayer de lui proposer une sortie, répondit Natsuo. Un environnement qui s'éloigne un peu des cours mais tu peux t'y raccrocher au début. Tu peux commencer par lui proposer une séance de révision puis au fur et à mesure, une sortie dans un café, puis dans un parc, et au ciné. Et après, quand tu auras vu qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment, tu pourras te déclarer. Ça pourrait prendre moins de temps mais je préfère prendre quelques précautions avec toi.

 __D'accord. Est-ce qu'une sortie au centre commercial prévue pour demain ça marche aussi ?_

_Mais c'est parfait Shou-chan ! Tu vois, tu y arrives quand tu veux ! Tu y es de quelle heure à quelle heure ?

 __De 14h à 20h._

_Génial ! Mais n'oublie pas, sub-ti-li-té.

 __J'ai compris. Merci, Nii-san._

_Tu sais, le problème avec toi Shouto, c'est que tu comprends vite mais il faut que l'on t'explique longtemps. Du coup, ce n'est pas drôle de te taquiner.

 __Désolé ?_

_Bon, je vais te laisser et aller m'amuser avec ma cible préférée, j'ai nommé, ta chère grande sœur Fuyumi.

 __OK, amusez-vous bien. A plus Nii-san._

_A plus Shouto.

Le décoloré raccrocha et expira bruyamment afin d'évacuer la frustration que provoquaient ses explications à son frère, et ce dernier qui avait en plus du mal à les comprendre. Il se laissa choir sur son bureau, ferma les yeux pour récupérer un peu d'énergie et attendit. C'est alors que ses oreilles endormies perçurent un faible « Je suis rentrée » en provenance de l'entrée. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger et se retrouva face à sa sœur qui se déchaussait.

_Oh, salut Natsu, dit-elle en rangeant ses chaussures.

_Salut Nee-chan.

_Tu es rentré très tôt aujourd'hui.

_Il y a eu un problème avec les cours de l'aprèm, et un prof qui a dû rentrer de toute urgence. Du coup, personne pour assurer le cours, donc résultat, me voilà.

_Oh, je vois.

_Mais Nee-chan – sa voix se fit plus mielleuse, plus malicieuse, tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte – arrêtons de parler de moi et parlons plus de toi.

_Comment ça ?

Elle enleva son manteau, mit ses chaussons et se dirigea vers le salon, suivie de près par son frère dont le sourire ressemblait à celui du chat de Cheshire. Elle se posa sur le canapé et le cadet s'assit en face d'elle.

_Comment ça ? Répéta-t-elle.

_Comment ça « comment ça » ? Dit-il à son tour, son sourire toujours collé au visage.

_Tu veux parler de moi, donc de quoi veux-tu parler exactement ?

_Vois-tu Nee-chan, ça me fait très plaisir que tu me poses la question mais, es-tu sûre que tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Ça fait depuis un moment que je te laisse le bénéfice du doute mais j'en ai vraiment marre d'attendre…

_Ah, je vois, tu fais encore une fixette sur ce contact que tu as vu mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une amie, répliqua-t-elle en sortant son téléphone. On aime bien se donner des petits surnoms donc je l'ai appelée « mon ange ».

_Tu as réfléchi à ce mensonge combien de temps ?

_Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

_Oh ? Vraiment ? Alors je ne savais pas que le numéro deux avait changé de sexe.

Elle se gela. Ses yeux se relevèrent vers son frère. _« J'ai gagné »_ voilà ce que criait son sourire qui ne cessait de s'élargir.

_Ah, on est d'accord, il n'a pas changé.

_Comment- Tu as fouillé dans mon portable ! S'indigna l'institutrice.

_Tout de suite les grandes accusations ! Mais maintenant je suis sûr de ne pas m'être trompé.

Elle n'avait plus de mots, ses joues rougissaient de honte et son frère affichait une expression détestable qu'elle souhaitait lui arracher du visage.

_Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce soit lui ?

_Arrête de faire celle qui n'est pas affectée et qui s'en fiche car tu es plus rouge qu'une pivoine, Nee-chan.

Elle se toucha les joues, comme pour vérifier ses dires et, en effet, elles bouillaient.

_Alors ça remonte à combien de temps ton petit jeu avec le numéro deux ? Laisse-moi calculer – il réfléchit un instant, savourant l'expression de colère que lui offrait sa sœur – on va dire depuis ton anniversaire ? Ça commence à faire un petit moment que tu sors avec lui.

_Je ne sors pas avec lui ! S'écria-t-elle.

_C'est bon Nee-chan, ne sois pas mauvaise perdante. J'ai découvert que tu sortais avec Hawks, maintenant avoue, ce sera bien plus simple.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas ça, riposta la bicolore. On ne fait que discuter, il n'y a rien de romantique.

_Mais tu aimerais, avoue ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à répéter plusieurs fois de manière agaçante « avoue ». Tellement qu'ils n'entendirent pas le cliquetis de la porte.

_D'accord ! Renonça-t-elle. C'est vrai que j'aimerais sortir avec Hawks ! Il est mignon et gentil quand on s'envoie des messages, et mon cœur a craqué !

_Est-ce que tu peux répéter Fuyumi ?

Elle se figea, se retournant petit à petit.

_Ah, il est arrivé, déclara Natsuo, las, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

_Fuyumi, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

_Oui, tu as bien entendu, confirma le décoloré, exaspéré. Ils flirtent par messages et alors ? Ils ont plus de 21 ans !

_Ils « flirtent » ?

_Oui, flirt, drague, tu dis ça comme tu veux mais ce n'est pas platonique. Mais Fuyumi-nee-san est grande et peut s'occuper d'elle-même. Du coup, laissons-les vivre leur histoire d'amour.

_Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, intervint faiblement Fuyumi.

_Je n'accepterais pas que ce rapace se rapproche de ma fille ! Riposta Endeavor, n'écoutant pas la pauvre institutrice. Cet idiot est immature et ne lui apportera que des ennuis !

_Eh bien tant pis ! S'exclama le fils. Tu as déjà tout gâché avant mais là, il va falloir te faire une idée. Que ce soit lui ou un autre, elle l'épousera si elle le veut !

_Epouser ?! S'alarma Fuyumi qui n'était toujours pas écoutée.

_Tu penses que je vais le laisser lui passer la bague au doigt ?! S'indigna le père.

_Il l'a peut-être déjà fait ! S'emporta-t-il.

_Natsu, s'il te plait, supplia Fuyumi faiblement.

_Elle l'aime ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire si lui aussi l'aime en retour ? Tu ne peux pas juste être heureux pour eux ?

Le paternel ne répondit pas.

_Et toi qui disait que tu allais changer… cracha le décoloré avec haine. Tu me dégoûtes.

_Natsu, murmura Fuyumi.

_Je sors, reprit-il. Hors de question que je partage un repas avec lui, je vais rejoindre ma copine.

_Natsu ! At- Il était déjà sorti et avait claqué la porte -tend !

Un silence s'installa et Fuyumi se retourna vers son père qui grinçait des dents.

_Papa ?

_Je retourne au travail, je rentrerais demain soir.

Il était sorti à son tour, laissant la pauvre Fuyumi, seule.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas… Et je suis encore toute seule…

Elle soupira. Lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

« Est-ce que Hawks est libre et accepterais de me tenir compagnie ce soir ? »


	21. 20 décembre

20 Décembre (non corrigé)

_Nee-chan ! Je suis rentré !

_Oh, déjà ?

Natsuo venait d'entrer et la tête de Fuyumi apparaissait à l'encadrement de la porte.

_Oui, et mets tes chaussures, on sort, déclara-t-il.

_A bon ? Pourquoi ? Et tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es ici aussi tôt, il est juste 13h, questionna l'aînée.

_Quelques aménagements des cours magistraux et d'autres petite chose, répondit le décoloré. Et on va au centre commercial. Shouto a un rendez-vous avez Yaoyorozu et je veux m'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

_Il a réussi à l'inviter pour un rendez-vous ?

_C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Ils y seront de 14h à 20h donc on doit se préparer et essayer de les retrouver. J'ai moi-même été surpris quand il m'a dit qu'ils allaient tous les deux au centre commercial.

_Oh, ils y vont que tout les deux, c'est mignon, répondit l'ainée avec un sourire ravi et en se tenant la joue.

Elle s'assit et commença à mettre ses chaussures après avoir mis un manteau et une longue écharpe.

_Fuyumi-nee-chan.

La bicolore releva le regard et son visage ne cachait pas son interrogation.

_Oui Natsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

Son regard fuyait le sien alors qu'il triturait la bandoulière de son sac de cours. L'expression de la plus âgée se fit plus anxieuse face à la mine interdite du jeune homme qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

_Natsu ?

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour être parti hier et ne pas être revenu, dit-il finalement. C'était très immature de ma part et je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. Surtout que j'y suis allé un peu fort avec cette dispute avec papa…

_Lui aussi est parti, répondit Fuyumi. C'est lui que tu as blessé. Même si aucun de vous deux n'avait ni raison ni tort, c'est envers lui que tu devrais t'excuser.

_Nee-chan, avec tout le respect que je te dois – un sourire forcé apparut sur le visage du plus jeune tandis qu'il essayait de garder un minimum de contenance – je dois quand même te dire que c'est complètement hors de question et que je n'écouterais pas ton conseil. Je suis déjà revenu, il ne faut pas abuser non plus.

Fuyumi le regarda, arqua un sourcil avant de soupirer.

_Fait comme tu veux mais réfléchis-y.

_Changeons de sujet ! S'exclama soudainement Natsuo en ouvrant la porte d'entré avant de sortir. Si lui aussi est parti, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

_Eh bien…

Elle s'était arrêtée et le décoloré s'arrêta à son tour. Il la dévisagea, en attente d'une réponse tandis qu'un sourire niais se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune femme dont les joues semblaient avoir pris feu.

_Oh – sa voix devint joueuse alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un rictus malicieux – est ce que ça à un rapport avec un certain jeune héros professionnel ?

_On a d'abord discuté par message et après on a parlé au téléphone. C'était amusant et je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps on est resté à parler, répondit-elle enjouée. J'ai quand même honte de mettre endormi au téléphone. Mais il est tellement mignon, il m'a envoyé un message me souhaitant bonne nuit et ça ne l'a même pas dérangé.

_Au rythme où ça avance, je ne serais plus le seul en couple.

_Ne dis pas ça, je n'ai pas envie d'espérer pour rien, réfuta la bicolore plus tristement. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voit qu'une simple amie en moi… Si ce n'est pas une petite fan.

_Il ne passerait pas sa soirée au téléphone avec toi s'il ne te considérait que comme une simple amie ou une fan.

_Il est vraiment très gentil, Natsu, ça t'étonnerait de voir tous ce qu'il ferait pour remonter le moral à une inconnue. Il aime juste aider les gens, c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie beaucoup chez lui.

_Je suis sûr que non, il ne t'aide pas simplement parce que c'est dans sa nature, répliqua le grand frère. Eh puis tu n'es plus vraiment une inconnue.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de rentrer son visage dans son écharpes. Toutefois, un sourire avait tracé son chemin sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Son frère avait beau être agaçant mais il savait trouver les bons mots pour la soutenir. Et c'est dans un silence apaisant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial.

Pendant ce temps, Shouto était déjà arrivé au point de rendez-vous.

Le bicolore s'était assis sur un banc à côté de l'entrée afin d'attendre plus tranquillement ses camarades. Il avait quelques minutes d'avance et en profita pour vérifier ses messages.

_Oh, Todoroki-san !

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur la vice-déléguée qui n'était qu'à quelque pas de lui.

_Bonjour Yaoyorozu.

Le bicolore était assez fière de s'être débarrasser de cette manie de ne dire que le nom de la personne pour la saluer pour enfin former un semblant de phrase. Elle lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenté mais garda son calme. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se tenait si proche l'un de l'autre, rien qu'en cours où ils sont assis à côté. Il prit une grande inspiration. Tout allait bien se passer.

Un peu plus loin, dissimulés dans la foule, Natsuo et Fuyumi gardaient un œil sur leur frère.

_Pour l'instant tout vas bien, souffla Fuyumi.

_Nan, y a un truc qui cloche. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Ils ne peuvent pas déjà entrer dans le centre commercial ?

Le cadet resta très attentif face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux à la recherche d'anomalie. C'est alors qu'une petite tête verte se rapprocha des deux adolescents.

_Qu'est-ce que… Ne me dis pas que Shouto a invité un de ses amies pour son rendez-vous !

_Si ce n'est qu'un ami, ça peut passer, réfuta Fuyumi. Il n'était sûrement pas prêt à se lancer seul donc un soutiens n'est pas de refus.

_Alors pourquoi ils sont encore en train d'attendre… ? Questionna le décoloré avec frustration.

_Peut-être que c'est un rendez-vous à quatre. C'est sympa à faire entre amis et ça va lui apporter plus de courage.

_Hm… sûrement.

Natsuo reprit espoir lorsqu'une autre brune au visage rond apparut, soutenant l'hypothèse de l'aînée. Mais cette hypothèse fut vite détruite lorsqu'un groupe de cinq se joignit au petit groupe. Puis de neuf, ils passèrent à douze, puis quinze, puis dix-huit et enfin vingt. Il était 14h, et le groupe d'adolescent entra enfin dans le centre commercial.

_Ecoute Natsu, ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Ça reste une sortie entre amis.

_Ils sont vingt, Fuyumi, vingt. Il n'avait qu'une seul chose à faire, l'invité à sortir et il a réussi à se foirer. Ils étaient censés être deux et cet abruti à mit un zéro derrière ce deux !

_Avec un peu de chance, il réussira à être sera seul à seul avec Yaoyorozu.

_Espérons.

Du côté des élèves, les discussions battaient son plein. S'étant naturellement rassembler par groupe d'affinité, la brune s'était rapidement trouver embarquée dans une discussion qui englobait une grande partie des filles.

_Alors, vous avez toutes une idée de ce que vous allez acheter ? Questionna Mina.

_C'était un peu compliqué mais j'ai pu trouvé quelque chose dans mon budget, affirma Ochako.

_Tu m'étonnes que tu aies trouvé, répliqua l'invisible, tu étais collé à Midoriya pour qu'il puisse t'aider.

_C'est faux ! Riposta-t-elle le rouge aux joues. Je ne lui ai pas demandé tant d'aide que ça.

_C'est ça, cause toujours, riposta Tooru. Je suis sûre que même Yaomomo à remarquer que tu avais limite fusionner avec Midoriya. N'est-ce pas Yaomomo ?

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ne te sert pas de moi pour ce genre d'allusion douteuse, répondit Momo.

_De plus Tooru, renchérit Mina. Yaomomo était beaucoup trop occupé avec Todoroki pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

_Et c'est reparti… souffla Kyoka las.

La musicienne et sa meilleure amie roulèrent leur yeux dans une synchronisation presque parfaite. Mais si la vice-déléguée roulait des yeux, ce n'était pas pour les même raisons que pour son amie. En effet, un rouge discret avait légèrement coloré ses joues et elle cherchait à tout prix à cacher sa gêne. Après tout, la mention du bicolore la mettait dans tous ses états ces derniers temps. Surtout après ce fameux appelle téléphonique.

_Yaomomo, reprit la rose. Tu peux nous le dire s'il y a un truc qui se passe entre vous.

_Il n'y a rien entre nous, affirma la brune dans un soupire – soupire qui semblait exaspéré malgré la douleur que ressentait la jeune fille.

_Arrête Yaomomo ! On sait qu'il y a quelque chose, tu peux juste nous le dire, s'impatienta Mina désireuse d'avoir les réponse qu'elle souhaitait.

_Elle vient de te dire que non alors n'insiste pas, rétorqua la musicienne.

_Kyoka-chan a raison, intervint Tsuyu. Arrêté de l'embêter. Maintenant, on ferait mieux de rattraper le groupe des garçons, ils sont en train de nous attendre là.

En effet, les quatorze adolescents se trouvait devant le premier magasin qui semblait être une boutique de vêtements. Les filles pressèrent donc un peu le pas afin d'arriver à leur hauteur.

Un peu plus loin derrière eux, les deux frère et sœur les suivaient toujours. L'un était beaucoup plus irrité que l'autre.

_Il arriverait peut-être à être en tête à tête avec elle, c'est bien ça ?

_Allons Natsu, ça ne fait même pas 20 minutes que l'on est là. Laissons-lui une chance et voyons voir comment il peut s'en sortir, répondit l'ainée. On ne peut pas être toujours derrière lui pour l'aider dans sa vie sentimental. Il est grand tu sais.

_C'est justement parce qu'il est censé être grande que ça me fait de la peine. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi pathétique.

_On va continuer à le suivre et a l'observer encore un peu. S'il est si désespérant que ça, tu pourras toujours lui envoyé un message subtil avec un conseil, ne trahissant pas le fait que l'on est en train de le suivre, proposa Fuyumi avec un sourire rassurant.

_Tu as raison, je vais lui envoyé un message.

_Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Le décoloré ne l'écoutait plus alors qu'il appuyait rageusement sur l'écran de son portable afin d'écrire son message. Après quelque petites secondes, il rangea son téléphone et se reconcentra sur sa mission d'observation.

De son côté, Shouto sentit la poche de son manteau vibrer alors qu'il naviguait entre les rayons avec Tenya, Izuku et Ochako. Il sortit son portable, se détachant de la petite conversation des trois, puis l'alluma.

 _(14 :23) Shou-chan, n'oublie pas, il faut que tu sois proche de Yaoyorozu. Un conseil que je te donne, évite de rester loin d'elle et passé le plus de temps ensemble ! C'était le petit conseil sortie de nulle part de ton grand frère (_ _・ωｰ_ _)_ _._

Il arqua un sourcil puis rangea son téléphone en soupirant. Il avait bien compris qu'il devait être proche de la brune mais comment faire lorsqu'elle était collée tout le temps à sa meilleure amie ? Il voulait aller la voir et lui parler mais il ne voulait pas que ça soit étrange. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de remarquer qu'il était seul au milieu du rayon. Ne participant pas activement au conversation de groupe, ses trois amis n'avaient pas dû s'apercevoir qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il poussa un nouveau soupire à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin avec pour unique espoir le fait qu'ils doivent tous se rejoindre avant de partir.

Ce fut après quelque minutes d'attente, où Shouto était seul face à son portable, que Momo sorti également du magasin. Les yeux de bicolore quittèrent son écran pour se poser sur la brune. C'était sa chance. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire lui parler.

_Yaoyorozu.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit légèrement avant de s'approcher.

Un peu plus loin, Natsuo et Fuyumi tentait vainement de capter de petit bout de leur conversation, cacher à côté d'un des nombreux fastfood qui vendait du poulet fris, mais les adolescents étaient bien trop loin.

_Ok, il a enfin réussi à être seule avec elle mais qu'est-ce qu'il se raconte ? Se demanda le décoloré perdu.

_Il a l'air de la faire sourire, ajouta la bicolore. Tiens, il vient de la faire rire d'ailleurs.

_Au moins c'est une bonne chose, souffla Natsuo en se tortillant pour voir d'avantages.

Ils restèrent ainsi à les regardé discuter et ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi mais c'était sans compter l'intervention d'une certaine personne.

_Oh, Fuyumi-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'interpellé et son frère se retournèrent et tombèrent directement sur un jeune homme ailée.

_Hawks-san ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, répondit l'institutrice. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène.

_J'ai mangé des ailes de poulets ici, ils font de bonnes choses, je reviens souvent quand j'en ai l'occasion. En revanche, je suis certain de t'avoir posé la question avant.

_Oui je- attends une seconde. Tu manges des ailes de poulet ?

_Oui pourquoi ? Questionna le héros professionnel.

_Tu ne… comment dire… Tu n'as pas de remord ?

_Euh, non pourquoi ?

_Ecoute, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

_D'accord Fuyumi-chan… Répondit-il dubitatif. Qui est avec toi ?

La voix du héros, qui devait être calme et rassurante, avait trahi une certaine animosité. Bien que Fuyumi n'eut rien remarqué, son frère ne manqua pas de se délecter de ce changement d'attitude lorsque le jeune homme s'adressa à lui et de la lueur hostile qui dansait dans son regard de faucon.

_Oh, c'est Natsuo, reprit Fuyumi. C'est lui mon petit frère, je t'en ai parlé hier.

Les traits du blond devinrent plus doux face à la réponse de la bicolore, qui semblait plus que le ravir. Toutefois, il ignorait que ce simple acte venait de le trahir : Natsuo avait déjà repéré sa jalousie. Mais après tout, pouvait-on lui en vouloir de ressentir cela ? Hawks avait un regard de rapace et ce même regard avait repéré le décoloré comme étant un possible obstacle. Il était normal qu'il se soit méfié.

_Enchanté Natsuo ! S'exclama le héros énergiquement. Fuyumi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

_A moi aussi ! C'est un plaisir de pouvoir rencontrer le numéro deux.

Le double-sens de sa phrase ne passa cependant pas inaperçu aux oreilles de l'ainée dont les joues se teintait d'un rouge discret. Son petit frère venait clairement d'insinué par son « à moi aussi » qu'elle lui avait beaucoup parlé de l'élu de son cœur.

_C'est drôle que ce soit ton petit frère, reprit le héros. Il me dépasse même de dix bons centimètres.

_Il est bien trop grand inutilement, ajouta Fuyumi.

_C'est vrai que tu es plus attiré par les hommes plus petit, répliqua l'étudiant. De la taille de Hawks par exemple.

Le message était très bien passé auprès des jeunes adultes qui commençait à sentir une légère gêne face au sous-entendu du plus jeune. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son sourire de Cheshire alors qu'il regardait avec amusement les deux, qui étaient devenu bien plus timide d'un coup. Il le savait, il ne pouvait pas passé à côté de ça et ne pourrait pas non plus s'empêcher de les taquiner plus tard. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que leur attirance était réciproque – les deux devaient sûrement l'être.

_Du coup qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Questionna le blond une nouvelle fois légèrement gêné.

_Oh ! Eh bien, tu vois le magasin là-bas et le jeune garçon qui parle à la jolie fille ? Demanda Natsuo.

Le héros regarda le point que le décoloré lui montrait.

_Le garçon avec les cheveux rouges et blancs ?

_Oui, c'est notre petit frère, confirma Fuyumi.

_Oh, je vois l'air de ressemblance. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous le suivez ?

_Eh bien, j'avais peur qu'il fasse une énorme connerie à son rendez-vous avec la fille que tu vois, mais ça n'avait même pas commencer que c'était déjà mort, souffla l'étudiant.

_Il a l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna le héros.

_Eh bien, continue à regarder… répondit-il désespéré.

Le jeune héros s'intéressa un peu plus à la scène et c'est après 5 minutes qu'il comprit.

_Oh, je comprends pourquoi vous le suivez, dit-il finalement.

_Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ? Demanda Natsuo. Je suis sûr que Nee-chan en serait ravie !

_Vraiment ?

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes convergèrent vers la bicolore dont le rouge gagnait peu à peu ses joues.

_Euh, oui… Ce serait bien… répondit Fuyumi qui replaçait ses lunettes sur son nez avant de s'enfoncer dans son écharpe.

Elle était beaucoup trop mignonne, tellement que le blond s'éclaircit la voix avant de détourner les yeux, les joues rougies. Natsuo n'avait pas manqué une miette du spectacle et ne se priverait guère d'aller tout raconter à leur mère, aux dépends de l'institutrice.

_Très bien vous deux, mais il va falloir arrêter le flirt pour le moment, on est en train de perdre notre cible de vue.

L'ainée voulut riposter mais Natsuo était déjà parti pour suivre son frère, laissant derrière lui un plan particulièrement gênant.

_On – le héros s'éclaircit la voix afin de se donner plus de conviction – on devrait le suivre, tu ne penses pas ?

_C'est une bonne idée ?

Sa réponse ressemblait plus à une question qu'autre chose. Lui parler par téléphone n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle vivait actuellement et autant dire qu'elle n'était pas du tout préparée.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin devant, les élèves venaient d'atteindre une nouvelle boutique. C'était une sorte de petite boutique de babiole et certains élèves ne souhaitait même pas mettre un pied dedans. Toutefois, c'était une occasion en or pour Ochako et Denki qui avait un petit budget.

_Ochako-chan, l'interpella Tsuyu. Tu es sûre que tu veux entrer là-dedans ?

_Ça ne coûte rien de regarder, répondit-elle gêné. J'ai un budget assez serré.

_Alors vas-y.

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier alors qu'elle entra dans le magasin. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir la discussion de tantôt dans la tête parce qu'elle savait très bien que Mina et Tooru avait raison : elle s'était particulièrement rapprochée d'Izuku. C'était partie d'une simple demande d'aide désespéré puis ça s'était transformé en de petit rendez-vous entre les deux. Et pourtant, ils ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble.

Elle tapota faiblement ses joues pour se remettre les idées en place et recommença à chercher son cadeau pour Kirishima. Elle espérait trouver quelque chose de sportif comme un sac de frappe ou des gants de boxe mais rien de bien trop cher.

_Uraraka-chan, tu y arrives ?

Elle tressaillit, se retourna et tomba directement sur le jeune garçon à la chevelure verte.

_Oh Deku-kun ! Tout va bien je m'en sors !

Elle tritura le bout de la jupe épaisse qu'elle portait et n'osait pas lever son regard.

_Tu sais, ma proposition tiens toujours, ajouta le fan d'All Might.

Ses yeux se levèrent alors que ses joues rougirent. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait alors que son cœur tambourinait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle sentait même qu'elle quittait le sol alors qu'elle imaginait ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire.

_Qu- quelle proposition ? Osa-t-elle finalement demander avec appréhension.

_Si tu as besoin que je t'avance un peu d'argent pour ton cadeau il n'y a pas de soucis ! Ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider, c'est ce que font les amis après tout !

Son euphorie retomba aussitôt. Bien sûr qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider et elle se sentit idiote pour avoir espéré. De plus, le commentaire final l'avait achevé.

_Merci Deku-kun mais je ne peux pas accepter. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé et ça me ferait mal d'en profiter d'avantages.

Ça lui faisait surtout mal de voir que leur relation n'avançait pas. Elle réprima un soupire, des cris, des larmes, un aveu alors que son cœur douloureux lui criait de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait tendis que ses lèvres plaidaient pour rencontrer les siennes. Qu'elles se touchent, se goûtent, se découvre, se plaisent et qu'elle se redécouvrent une nouvelle fois par le biais d'un autre contact. Elle les pinça, refoula ses envies et ses désirs juste pour afficher un sourire, censé couvrir ses doutes et ses peines et pour seule but de leurrer le jeune garçon habituellement affublé vert.

_Tu n'as pas l'air en Uraraka-chan, reprit-il toutefois alarmé. Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme ? Quel euphémisme ! Son cœur était brisé, déchiré et il ne remarquait même pas avec quelle aisance il continuait à le piétiner. Mais pouvait-elle seulement lui en vouloir ? Non, son cœur n'y parvenait pas.

_Je t'assure que tout va très bien Deku-kun.

Il arqua un sourcil, dubitatif, mais finit par lui sourire malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait toujours dans son regard.

_Si tout va bien pour toi alors ça me fait plaisir, répondit-il.

_Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici, je pense que je vais rejoindre les filles.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça avant de naviguer à nouveau dans les rayons. Ochako relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'était pas consciente de tenir. C'est donc d'un pas lent qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la boutique lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

_Alors toi, tu t'es mangé la pire friendzone que je n'ai jamais vu.

Elle tressaillit de nouveau et se retourna.

_Kyoka-chan ! Tu as tout écouté ? Dit-elle honteuse.

_Oh, juste l'essentiel, répondit-elle.

Elle regarda ses pieds, ne sachant quoi répondre.

_Allez, dit finalement la musicienne, viens par ici, ça va aller. Il finira par comprendre.

La fille aux cheveux châtain se contenta d'hocher la tête puis de la suivre. Elle avait sûrement raison, il finirait par comprendre. Même si c'était très douloureux d'attendre…

De son côté, Shouto regardait sa brune, cherchant un moyen de commencer une conversation. Il venait à nouveau de recevoir un message de son frère l'exhortant de commencer une conversation et qu'il devait éviter de rester silencieux. Le bicolore commençait à se poser des questions et à se demander comment son frère faisait pour lui donner les bons conseils au bon moment, pensant même que son frère avait un alter cacher lui permettant de voir ce qu'il faisait – alors qu'il était simplement à deux boutiques de lui. Plus il observait la brune, plus le rouge lui montaient aux joues.

_Todoroki-san, il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites me demander ?

Il sorti immédiatement de sa trance ; elle avait remarqué qu'il la fixait.

_Non rien, je me disais juste que tu es vraiment jolie, répondit-il.

Bien évidemment, cette phrase n'était pas sortie de son cerveau mais de celui de son frère et il se senti fier pour l'avoir replacé sans bafouiller.

_Oh, vraiment ?

Les joues de la brune avaient roussi et, d'après ce que son frère lui avait expliqué, c'était bon signe.

_Oui vraiment, tu es magnifique.

Ok, maintenant s'était les siennes qui avait pris une teinte écarlate. Il n'avait pas bafouillé, certes, mais il s'avait très bien ce qu'il venait de dire et se sentait tout de même gêné vis-à-vis de ça.

_Oh, je…

La brune n'arrivait pas à répondre et se senti comme sauvé lorsque tous ressortirent de la boutique et annonçait qu'il était temps de repartir sous les cris de Bakugou qui se faisait charrier pour une raison inconnue par Kirishima.

Toujours plus loin, les trois présumés adultes suivaient toujours le groupe. Lorsque la troupe d'adolescent s'arrêta à une autre boutique, les trois se cachèrent sur la terrasse d'un café.

_Je suis désespéré, se lamenta Natsuo. Shouto n'arrive pas du tout à s'en sortir seul…

_Moi je pense que ça va, réfuta le numéro deux. Ils n'ont pas parlé longtemps mais il avait l'air d'avoir un flirt efficace.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça alors qu'on était si loin ?

_J'ai une très bonne vu, répondit-il simplement.

_Merci, Hawks-san, tu nous aides beaucoup, ajouta Fuyumi avec un sourire.

Il lui répondit avec un rire gêné et des yeux amoureux.

_Ok, intervint l'étudiant se sentant mis à part. Ça fait vingt minutes que je supporte ça mais là, je n'en peux vraiment plus. Je n'aime vraiment pas me sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, ou nan, comme le mec qui tient la chandelle, il y a un semblant d'utilité, donc, dites moi si je vous dérange et je vous laisse ici. J'aurais l'air plus ridicule mais ça ne me dérange pas de suivre Shouto seul.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Fuyumi embarrassée.

_Je me plains parce que ça ne peut plus durer. Donc, soit vous arrêter le flirt incessant, soit je m'en vais.

_Le flirt ? Questionna le numéro deux dont les oreilles tournaient vers le rouge.

_Ne l'écoute pas, intervint la bicolore, il est toujours comme ça, il aime bien faire des blagues.

_Si j'avais su, je serais venu avec ma copine, pesta le décoloré. Donc ne me faites pas trop regretter et comporter vous correctement.

_Mais Nat-

_Ne dis rien Nee-san ou je lui dis ce que tu as mis comme nom pour son contact dans ton téléphone.

_C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Fuyumi n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer pour tenter de s'expliquer que le décoloré s'était déjà levé, prêt à partir.

_Shouto repart, déclara-t-il.

L'ainée se leva immédiatement et suivit son frère avec empressement, ne souhaitant pas répondre au question florissante de l'homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Toutefois, le héros n'insista pas ; il aurait tout le temps de lui demander après.

Du côté de Shouto, la journée toucha vite à sa fin. Chacun avait pu acheter ce qu'ils souhaitaient et le jeu-qui-n-en-était-pas-vraiment-un a pu se terminer sans accroc. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion pour parler avec la brune mais chacune d'elle avait été satisfaisante et il était en train de mettre un nouveau plan d'attaque pour lui proposer un rendez-vous plus satisfaisant. Toutefois, du côté de Natsuo et Fuyumi, ils étaient parti en trombe du centre commercial afin d'arriver avant Shouto pour donner l'effet « quoi ? On a quitté la maison ? Nous ? Jamais ! » à leur petit frère, s'excusant brièvement auprès d'un numéro deux confus.

En bref, l'après-midi s'était plutôt bien déroulé mais, qu'avait réellement engendré cette sortie au centre commercial et que cachait réellement ce noël canadien ?


	22. 21 décembre

21 Décembre

C'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël et les élèves étaient tous excités. Tous, sauf un : Minoru Mineta. En effet, rien de bien intéressant ne lui était arrivé la veille et l'idée de n'être entouré d'aucune fille jusqu'à Noël lui était assez insupportable. Il avait bien essayé quelques petites choses au centre commercial mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Momo, lorsque cette dernière discutait avec Shouto, il sentait comme quelque chose d'invisible qui l'en empêchait. Il avait bien voulu savoir ce que c'était mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il n'avait vu qu'une plume rouge sur le sol. Pour ce qui était des autres filles, elles semblaient toutes avoir leur garde du corps : Kirishima et Sero le dissuadaient d'aller vers Mina, Ochako était inatteignable à cause d'Izuku et de Tenya, Tooru discutait bien trop souvent avec Ojiro, Momo était protégée par Kyoka alors que Kyoka était protégée par Kaminari et la présence sombre de Tokoyami et celle de Shouji proches de Tsuyu rendait tout contact impossible. En clair, il n'avait rien pu tirer de cette journée. Même le plan parfait qu'il avait mis en œuvre, pour rentrer dans les cabines d'essayages quand les filles s'étaient arrêtées pour essayer quelque chose avait échoué à cause d'une alerte crée par Katsuki tandis que celui-ci se disputait juste avec Kirishima.

Toutefois, ce jour était un jour différent et il avait bien l'intention de tenter quelque chose avant que toutes les filles ne rentrent chez elle – Momo, Ochako, Tooru et Tsuyu avaient déjà rejoint leur domicile. Il avait remarqué que Mina n'avait pas encore récupéré son sac de linge dans la buanderie et s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le mettre à laver. C'était une tentative inespérée pour respirer l'odeur d'une lingerie féminine fraîchement portée et il ne pouvait définitivement pas passer à côté de ça. De plus, la grande majorité des garçons étaient déjà rentrés chez eux et il ne restait plus que Kirishima, Tokoyami, Aoyama et lui-même. Autant dire que la seule menace était le rouquin mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à ranger ses affaires pour remarquer la présence du nain.

C'était son moment. Une occasion parfaite de voir le paradis.

Il se dirigea donc à pas de loup vers la buanderie et y pénétra doucement. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. C'est lorsqu'au loin, il aperçut un panier à linge qu'il courut et sauta dedans. Ce n'est que quand il commença son « activité de pervers » que ça le frappa.

_Un… Un caleçon !

_Ah, je savais bien que tu préparais quelque chose de sale.

La lumière s'alluma et il découvrit Mina et Eijirou qui le regardaient avec des yeux menaçants.

_Si tu avais le plaisir de sortir de mon sac à linge, souffla Kirishima agacé. J'ai mis du temps pour le laver et le plier et je n'aimerais pas tout recommencer.

_Mais – le nain sortit précipitamment du bac – pourquoi est-ce que ton bac à linge est dans la buanderie des filles ?

_La vraie question est : pourquoi tu as plongé dans un bac à linge en sachant que tu étais dans la buanderie des filles, reprit le rouquin.

_C'est à dire que…

_On se doutait que tu allais tenter quelque chose de sale avant de partir, l'interrompit Mina, surtout que tu n'as rien pu faire hier. Tu savais que je n'avais pas encore fait ma lessive, mais il était hors de question que tu y mettes ton nez.

_Du coup Mina m'a demandé si elle pouvait faire sa lessive du côté des garçons et si elle pouvait utiliser mon bac à linge propre comme leurre, compléta Eijirou. Et tu es parfaitement tombé dans le panneau. Aizawa est en chemin et il est prêt à te punir.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'implorer leur pitié qu'un homme dans un sac de couchage jaune apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Minoru Mineta… Il est temps que l'on discute un peu de ton comportement et de tes résolutions pour l'année à venir.

_C'est un malentendu monsieur ! Se défendit le nain.

_Oh, un malentendu ? Dit le professeur en ricanant avec un sourire acerbe. Tu sais, ça fait beaucoup de malentendus qui se produisent ces derniers temps. Entre les plaintes à ton égard suite à l'après-midi d'hier ou encore le signalement discret de Todoroki quand au fait que tu aies tenté de t'introduire dans la chambre de sa sœur alors qu'il offrait gentiment sa maison pour votre bal… La liste est encore longue, es-tu sûr de vouloir que je continue ?

_Mais monsieur…

Il voulut continuer sa phrase mais fut surpris par l'activation soudaine de l'alter d'Aizawa. Il était mort. Les deux amis regardèrent le nain se faire tirer par les rubans d'Eraser sous ses vaines protestations et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin que Mina laissa échapper un soupir.

_Merci Ei, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

_Il n'y a pas de soucis, dit-il les mains derrière la tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas viril de sa part – il soupira – il devait arrêter ou ça lui poserait vraiment problème.

Un silence gênant s'installa et les deux n'osaient pas se regarder.

_Dis, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. Nan, toi d'abord ! Ce n'est pas important ce que je voulais dire ! Je t'en prie, commence !

_Vas-y Mina, je t'écoute, dit finalement le rouquin.

Elle regarda ses pieds.

_Je voulais te dire que – elle sentit son courage l'abandonner – tu… tu es vraiment sympa ! Encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait !

_Oh, il n'y a vraiment pas de soucis, on… on est amis n'est-ce pas ?

_Hm...

Un autre silence gênant s'installa.

_Et toi ? Reprit la rose. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

_Oh, ce n'est rien, et je pense que tu vas refuser.

_Dis toujours, encouragea-t-elle, on ne sait jamais.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et rencontra son regard.

_Je me demandais si tu voulais bien aller quelque part avec moi lundi. J'ai trouvé un endroit sympa et j'aimerais bien que tu sois là. Je t'aurais bien invitée pour le réveillon mais je sais que tu as prévu quelque chose avec ta famille et moi aussi donc…

Il laissa en suspens sa phrase et un silence s'en suivit.

_Ce sera avec plaisir ! Répondit finalement Mina avec un grand sourire.

_Vraiment ?

_Eh bien, je n'avais rien prévu ce soir-là du coup…

_Alors c'est génial ! Je passe te chercher à 14h ! A plus Mina !

Il partit sans demander son reste face à une Mina rougissante. Était-ce une bonne idée d'avoir accepté ? N'allait-elle pas se ridiculiser en face de lui ? Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais en tout cas, ça la rendait heureuse…


	23. 22 décembre

22 Décembre (non corrigé)

 _(08 :10) Bonjour, j'espère que je ne te réveil pas. C'était juste pour savoir si tu allais bien et pour te souhaiter une bonne journée._

Un sourire niais s'était dessiné sur le visage du numéro deux. Certes, il avait d'abord été saoulé d'être réveillé par les vibrations de son téléphone mais en voyant l'expéditeur du message, il changea vite d'avis.

(08 :12) Je vais bien Fuyumi-chan, et j'étais déjà réveillé, ne t'en fait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui mentir pour qu'elle ne se sente pas mal. C'était plutôt lui qui commençait les discussions, afin de parler de tout et de rien, alors quand c'était elle qui lui envoyait le premier message, ça pouvait bien être à trois heure du matin, il ne serait pas contrarié.

 _(08 :13) Oh, vraiment ? Génial alors !_

Il l'imaginait en train de sourire derrière son écran et rien que cette image lui fit oublier son réveil désagréable. Elle était bien trop mignonne pour son pauvre cœur.

(08 :13) Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu réveillé à cette heure-ci ?

 _(08 :14) Oh, c'est le début des vacances et c'est rare d'avoir mes deux petit frères à la maison, du coup, je leur prépare le petit déjeuné._

(08 :14) Tu es vraiment adorable Fuyumi-chan ! Je suis sûr que ça leur plaira !

Il avait répondu immédiatement et se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop spontané. Il se mit à rougir à l'image d'une Fuyumi embarrassée et cherchant ses mots, comme il avait eu la chance de le voir quand ils s'étaient croisés au centre commercial. Il enfonça son visage dans son oreiller : il ne pouvait décidément pas lui résister. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et le pris immédiatement en main, s'attendant à recevoir une réponse de la bicolore, mais ce fut quelque chose de bien moins agréable.

 _(08 :17) Il faut que l'on parle, ce midi au même stupide restaurant où on est allé. Tu as intérêt à être là._

Il fronça ses sourcils avec confusion. Pourquoi est-ce que Endeavor souhaitait-il lui parler ? Il aurait largement préféré une réponse de Fuyumi mais il devina que son message l'avait mise hors service, quelque chose d'assez commun à chaque fois qu'il lui envoyait un compliment – il avait assez de mal à commencer un simple flirt de peur de la mettre trop mal à l'aise.

(08 :18) C'est si important que ça ? Tu ne peux pas me le dire par SMS ?

 _(08 :20) Non, je ne peux pas te le dire par SMS, et, oui c'est important. Contente-toi de venir._

Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua mais il haussa juste les épaules. Après tout, s'il avait découvert ce qui se tramait avec Fuyumi, il n'aurait jamais été aussi calme, n'est-ce pas ?

…

_C'est une réservation à quel nom ?

_Sûrement au nom d'Endeavor.

Hawks était dans son costume de héros et était face à une réceptionniste qui tentait de ne pas s'évanouir.

_Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle, c'est au dernier étage, la pièce avec la plus belle vue depuis les rénovations.

_Merci bien !

Il se dirigea vers la pièce, les mains dans les poches. Une fois arrivé, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était le premier – lui qui arrivait tout le temps en retard en général. Il s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît son téléphone vibrer.

 _(12 :03) Tu avais raison, Hawks-san !_

Il sourit en voyant la réponse tardive de Fuyumi.

(12 :04) Je sais, tu es vraiment adorable.

Il regarda son téléphone avec satisfaction : il savait très bien qu'elle ne parlait pas de ça mais du petit déjeuné avec ses petits frères mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, elle ne répondit pas. Il reposa son téléphone et Endeavor entra dans la pièce.

_Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu serais à l'heure.

_C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé en retard ? Questionna le plus jeune.

_Oui.

Il s'assit en face de lui et un serveuse entra à son tour.

_Bonjour, que souhaitez-vous commander ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Quelque chose avec du poulet s'il vous plait, répondit Hawks.

La serveuse et le numéro 1 le dévisagèrent.

_D'accord, si c'est que vous souhaitez… conclut-elle finalement. Et pour vous ?

_Des Soba, ça ira.

La vendeuse hocha la tête et s'éclipsa.

_Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Endeavor-san ?

_Comment est-ce que tu peux manger du poulet ?

Les cils du blond papillonnèrent de surprise face à cette question.

_Parce que le poulet c'est bon ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.

_Mais tu es à moitié oiseau, tu ne te sens pas mal en mangeant ça ? Questionna Enji dépassé, mais en gardant une expression neutre.

_Ah d'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir. Ecoute, les vaches sont bien des mammifères et ça ne vous empêche pas d'en manger, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose…

_De plus, j'aimerais te faire remarquer que je n'ai rien d'un poulet. J'ai juste des ailes et en plus, les poules ça ne volent pas. Je pense que tu as plus en commun avec une vache que j'en ai avec un poulet. De plus, moi c'est « Hawks » et non pas « Chicken ».

_Si tu le dis… répondit simplement Enji, peu crédule.

La serveuse revint avec leur plat et Hawks se mit à manger sous l'expression désintéressé du héros de flamme.

_Bon, j'imagine que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir juste pour m'interroger sur le fait que j'aime le poulet, qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Hawks se remit à dévorer sa cuisse de poulet d'une manière assez particulière à l'aide de ses baguettes alors que le Todoroki soupira.

_Que projettes-tu de faire exactement avec Fuyumi ?

Le héros numéro deux manqua de mourir d'étouffement. Il toussa violemment et pris un grand verre d'eau afin de faire passer ce morceau de viande qu'il avait avaler de travers.

_P-pardon ? Réussit-il à articuler.

Le héros de flamme roula des yeux face à l'expression effarée du plus jeune.

_Tu m'as très bien entendu. Que comptes-tu faire avec ma fille ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_Sois plus crédible la prochaine fois que tu essaie de mentir. Maintenant, répond à ma question, dit-il avec fermeté. Tu essaie de la séduire pour quoi ? C'est juste pour une soirée un peu spéciale ou tu as un vrai projet en tête, comme un mariage et une famille ?

_Attends une seconde ! Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de questions ?! S'exclama le numéro deux, rouge de gêne à cause de la mention d'un possible mariage.

_Je souhaite juste connaitre tes réelles intentions, répondit Enji avec une neutralité hors du commun. Et ton sort dépendra de ta réponse.

_Je ne souhaite pas avoir une aventure d'un soir avec Fuyumi ! S'indigna-t-il. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça !

_Donc tu as des plans sur le long terme ?

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que le numéro deux cherchait désespérément un réponse. Il sentit soudainement le besoin d'enlever sa veste et se mit à s'éventer avec sa main, sentant qu'il commençait à faire beaucoup trop chaud – sans mentionner que sa légère claustrophobie commençait à se faire sentir.

_Alors ? Reprit Endeavor, las. Qu'as-tu en tête ?

_En quoi est-ce important ? Fuyumi ne me vois même pas comme tel, dit-il finalement le rouge aux joues.

Le héros de flamme roula des yeux.

_Je sens qu'à ce rythme je ne vais rien pouvoir tirer de toi et que je vais juste perdre mon après-midi, déclara le plus vieux. En revanche, je te demande de m'écouter. Il se peut que je ne sois plus complètement contre le fait que tu fréquentes ma fille MAIS, si tu fais la moindre chose immature ou regrettable avec elle, sache que ton existence ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir. J'ai été clair ?

_Très clair !

_Bien.

Il prit son bol de Soba et se mit à le manger tranquillement face à la mine désemparé du numéro deux.

_Euh, Endeavor-san, reprit Hawks.

_Hm…

_Comment est-ce que tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour Fuyumi… demanda-t-il timidement.

_Je n'en savais rien.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit.

_Comment ça, « tu n'en savais rien » ? Questionna-t-il.

_Sache que ta vie amoureuse ne m'importe pas mais si c'est pour Fuyumi, il faut bien que je fasse un effort. Rei ne pourrais vraiment pas me pardonner sinon…

Hawks voulut poser une nouvelle question mais le numéro 1 se leva.

_J'ai fini et j'ai du travail à faire, déclara-t-il. Termine de manger, je m'occupe de l'addition.

_Merci-

_Occupe-toi bien de Fuyumi, l'interrompit-il. Tâche de la rendre heureuse, elle le mérite.

Le numéro 1 était déjà parti. Les cils de Hawks papillonnèrent alors qu'il essayait d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se produire. C'est alors que son téléphone vibra, signe d'un nouveau message de Fuyumi.

 _(12 :34) Merci, toi aussi tu es adorable._

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage : comment pouvait-il ne pas vouloir la rendre heureuse ? Décidément, elle était beaucoup trop mignonne pour son pauvre cœur.


	24. 23 décembre

**Je répondrais à toutes les review à la fin de la fic, donc dans deux jours.**

23 Décembre (non corrigé)

 __Alors comme ça le pétard mouillé va se confesser ?_

Katsuki était dans le froid et serrait les dents afin de ne pas insulter son prétendu ami. En effet, ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à charrier le blond depuis qu'il avait surpris ce dernier en train d'acheter un cadeau au centre commercial qui n'était pas destiner au Secret Santa : une coque de téléphone avec une bague qui allait avec. Bien entendu, le rouquin avait réussi à savoir que la cible de l'explosif était un garçon et il voyait mal un garçon de la classe être satisfait par ce cadeau – d'autant plus que la coque avait des couleurs très féminine. Voyant cela, le meilleur ami auto-proclamé avait commencé à lui tirer les vers du nez. Que fut sa surprise, après de longues minutes, de savoir que cette fille n'était même pas de l'école. C'est alors qu'il fit immédiatement le lien : le cadeau et l'allusion de Shouto quelques jours auparavant. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre et Katsuki avait eu une soudaine envie de tuer le bicolore ; ça vengeance allait être terrible.

_Sache que, si c'est uniquement pour ça que tu m'as appelé, je vais te tuer tête d'ortie !

 __Alors ? Tu lui as donné rendez-vous où ? Questionna le rouquin ignorant les menaces de l'autre. T'es bien habillé au moins ? Tu lui as acheté un bouquet ?_

_Si tu ne te la ferme pas tout de suite, je vais raccrocher !

 __Tu sais Bakugou, déclara une voix féminine, les filles préfèrent les garçons plus calme et plus mature, surtout si la fille en question est plus âgée._

_Attends une seconde ! Pesta le blond. Je peux savoir qui est avec toi Kirishima ?!

 __Oh, je suis à un café avec Mina, répondit celui-ci._

 __Salut Bakugou ! Renchérit la jeune fille._

_Tu as parlé de ça à quelqu'un d'autre ?! S'indigna le blond, prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Tu veux vraiment mourir ?!

 __Calme-toi voyons, j'ai juste jugé bon d'en parler à Mina, même si elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix…_

 __Ecoute Bakugou, reprit la cornue, si tu dois recevoir des conseils en matière de rendez-vous, c'est vers moi que tu dois te tourner et pas envers Ei !_

_Qui t'a dit que j'avais besoin de conseil l'alien ?!

 __Vu la manière dont tu viens de me répondre, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire pour que je sache que tu en aies besoin, rétorqua-t-elle._

 __Allez Bakugou, ça vaut au moins le cou d'écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire._

_Tu as deux minutes, pas une de plus, dit-il finalement.

Il se retint de soupirer bruyamment de mécontentement ; il savait très bien que le couple d'abrutit ne l'aurais pas laissé tranquille s'il n'avait pas accepté et son secret risquait d'être connu de tous bien avant la rentrée.

 __Je vois que tu es coopératif ! C'est une bonne chose ! S'exclama la rose._

_Il te reste une minute et trente seconde, dit-il en guise de réponse.

 __Ok, j'ai compris ! Je fais vite !_

_L'horloge tourne…

 __Très bien ! Les filles plus âgées aiment les garçons matures : en conséquence, ça ne doit pas se voir que tu as un an de moins qu'elle. Les filles aiment aussi les garçons attentionnés et qui peuvent prendre soin d'elle. Evite d'entrer trop en conflit avec elle ou-_

_Ça fait deux minutes.

 __Bakugou ! S'exclama Mina. Att-_

Il avait déjà raccroché et laissa échapper un soupire d'agacement ; ces deux-là étaient insupportables. Il s'assit sur un banc à proximité et se remit à jurer dans le creux de son écharpe. Arriver en avance au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée ; il détestait attendre et la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention d'arriver avant l'heure comme lui. Ce fut après de longues minutes, qui lui parurent être des éternités, que la lycéenne de Shiketsu arriva. Heureusement, elle n'était pas en retard.

_Oh ! Salut Bakugou !

_T'en a pris du temps, cracha celui-ci enfoncé dans son écharpe.

Il ne voulut pas se l'avouait mais elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle ; sans grande extravagance, elle avait réussi à mettre en valeur sa silhouette et ses formes, ce qui ne laissait pas de marbre l'élève de UA. Camie Utsushimi pouvait bien être agaçante, elle en restait tout de même très belle.

_Que tu es mauvaise langue, je suis arrivé avec trois minutes d'avance, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

_Peu importe…

_Sinon, que voulais-tu me dire ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas être avec toi mais je peux te dire que l'on se les pelle ici.

L'explosif soupira une nouvelle fois. Il sorti ses mains gelé de ses poches et fouilla dans une petite sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière. Après quelques secondes, il en sorti une petite boîte qu'il lui tendit.

_Oh ! C'est vraiment pour moi ?

_Non, c'est pour All Might.

_Merci Bakugou ! C'est trop sympa de ta part ! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_Très bien, maintenant lâche-moi ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton agacé alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Camie ne fit ni attention à sa remarque acerbe, ni au changement étrange de sa peau mais ce contenta d'ouvrir le cadeau.

_Oh ! Il m'en fallait une nouvelle en plus ! S'écria-t-elle en brandissant la coque de téléphone.

_Ouais, ouais, très bien, je m'en vais.

Il se retourna, prêt à partir, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le visage teinté de rouge mais un bras s'enroula autour du sien, l'en empêchant.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-il, son ton explosif cachant sa gêne.

_Tu m'as quand même fait sortir au beau milieu de la journée par un temps pareil, répliqua la lycéenne de Shiketsu. Autant profité du reste de l'après-midi, tu ne penses pas ?

Il la dévisagea un instant avec une nervosité qui commençait à se faire sentir.

_Fait comme tu veux, dit-il finalement avec lassitude.

_Alors allons-y !

Bakugou soupira, sachant très bien comment cela allait se finir, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire : même si ça le fatiguait déjà, il pouvait bien prendre sur lui pour lui faire plaisir, non ?


	25. 24 décembre

**Je suis de nouveau à l'heure ! Bref, je me suis basée sur des petits truc que les japonais font le jour du réveillon.**

24 Décembre (non corrigé)

 _(09 :17) J'ai entendu Fuyumi dire que tu l'avais invité à passer Noël avec toi._

Hawks était en train de s'occuper de ses indomptable cheveux lorsqu'il reçut ce message d'Endeavor. Il prit son téléphone et tapa une brève réponse.

(09 :17) Ce n'est pas possible ? Elle ne peut plus venir ?

Il sentit un brin d'anxiété mais le nouveau message qu'il reçut du numéro 1 lui causa une réaction bien différente.

 _(09 :20) Elle viendra, elle à l'air assez impatiente et elle est en train de se préparer. Mais si je t'ai envoyé un message, ce n'est pas pour c'est raison. Je sais très bien comment marche les Noël dans ce pays ainsi que l'ambiance qui en découle. J'ai une femme, j'ai été jeune, je sais de quoi je parle. Donc, même si les conditions sont tentantes et les offres alléchantes en pendant réveillon, je t'interdis d'amener ma fille dans un quelconque Love_ _Hotel_ _de Tokyo ou simplement du japon. Tu as interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit tant que vous n'êtes pas marié : que ce soit chez toi où dans ce genre d'endroit. De toute manière, je vais prévenir Fuyumi et, si vous faites quoi que ce soit, elle sera trop coupable de m'avoir désobéi et, je la connais, elle m'en parlera._

Il sentit que son visage avait pris la même couleur que ses ailes. Il respirait difficilement alors que son cerveau enregistrait ce qu'il venait de lire ; Endeavor pensait-il vraiment qu'il était ce genre de personne qui ne pensait qu'à avoir certaines « aventures » ? Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne pensait pas cela de Fuyumi et il insistait encore ? Et comment pouvait-il lui parler de mariage aussi facilement ?

(09 :21) Je ne pensais pas à lui faire ça ! Et tu me parles comme si je lui avais déjà fait ma déclaration et qu'on allait se marier dans deux semaines ! On ne sort même pas ensemble alors je ne peux encore pas lui parler de ce genre de chose !

 _(09 :23) D'après ce que tu viens de m'envoyer, je vois que tu prévois de le faire alors autant te prévenir non ? Si tout se passe bien, Vous devriez finir mariés dans six mois tout au plus._

Son téléphone lui glissa des mains alors qu'une image de Fuyumi en robe de mariée vint parasiter son esprit. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et des images un peu moins innocentes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il secoua vivement la tête afin reprendre ses esprits. Il aurait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux plus tard s'il continuait à penser comme ça. Alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle, il reçut un nouveau message.

 _(09 :31) J'en déduis, par ton manque de réponse, que tu es d'accord._

(09 :32) Laisse au moins à Fuyumi son mot à dire !

Le héros de flamme ne répondit pas et Hawks ébouriffa ses cheveux avec frustration. D'un côté, c'était bien mieux que quand il voulait sa mort.

…

Momo était en train d'attendre devant l'immense sapin dans le centre-ville de Tokyo ; elle était censée retrouvé Kyoka pour passer le réveillon avec elle et ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle l'attendait. Noël au Japon était une fête complètement différente qu'en occident : elle était dédiée au couple ou au groupe d'amis. N'ayant pas de copain, Momo avait accepté de fêter Noël avec son ami – même si elle aurait aimé le passé avec un certain garçon aux yeux hétérochrome. Elle soupira, mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave : elles allaient passer une incroyable journée entre filles et la brune comptait bien en profiter.

_ Eh ! Yaomomo !

Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur Kyoka qui courrait vers elle. La musicienne s'arrêta devant elle, reprit son souffle puis se redressa avec un grand sourire.

_Kyo ! Tu es en retard d'un quart d'heure ! La réprimanda Momo avec les points sur les hanches.

_Pardon, pardon, dit-elle avec un air désolé. J'ai eu un petit problème de compréhension avec un abrutit ce matin.

La vice-délégué soupira mais fini par lui sourire ; elle avait vraiment du mal à lui en vouloir.

_Très bien Kyo, ce n'est pas grave. On y va ? Je commence à avoir froid

_Encore deux minutes, répondit-elle en pianotant sur son téléphone, ils vont bientôt arriver.

_Ils ?

_Kyoka ! Yaomomo !

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de formuler une vraie question, qu'une voix bien trop familière à son goût. Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur un garçon blond qui courait vers elle alors qu'il tirait un pauvre garçon derrière lui.

_Ah Kyoka ! J'ai finalement trouvé le lieu de rendez-vous

Le blond reprit son souffle alors que le garçon, qu'il avait trainé jusque-là, semblait avoir du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Les joues de Momo étaient déjà rougies par le froid, mais cette teinte s'accentua quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux hétérochrome du garçon qui respirait difficilement.

_Kaminari, souffla le bicolore, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on allait juste à une salle d'arcade ?

_Avoue que c'est beaucoup plus agréable avec les filles !

La brune lança un regard confus à sa meilleure amie et celle-ci lui répondit simplement par un clin d'œil. La musicienne envoya un pouce en l'air à l'électrique puis ils se mirent à marcher, suivit par deux adolescent troublés.

La musicienne entretenait une discussion passionnée sur les derniers album d'un groupe de rock quelconque avec le blond mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des deux qui les suivaient derrière. Shouto se sentait extrêmement gêné : il lui avait fallu une demie journée avant la sortie au centre commercial avec la classe pour se préparer mentalement à l'idée d'entretenir une conversation décente avec Momo et là, il n'avait même pas eu 10 secondes pour se faire à l'idée qu'il allait passer la journée avec elle. Sans ajouté que c'était bien plus gênant. Au centre commercial, il y avait toute la classe et combler les blancs était assez simple, il suffisait d'aller parler à d'autre personnes du groupe. Mais là, c'était complètement différent. Kyoka et Denki les ignoraient totalement, c'était comme s'il était tout seul avec elle et qu'il devait se montrer un peu moins ennuyant.

_Alors, comment va ta famille ? Questionna la jeune fille, désireuse d'engager une conversation.

Le bicolore fut légèrement surpris par sa prise de parole soudaine et se demanda même si cette question lui était adressé.

_Ils vont bien. Nee-san m'a dit qu'elle était de sortie avec des amies et Nii-san passe son réveillon avec sa petite amie. Je ne sais pas trop ce que fait mon père.

_Et pour ta mère ? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était hospitalisée, elle se remet bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Une maladie ? Un coma ? Ne me réponds pas si ça te met trop mal à l'aise.

Le bicolore fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir puis se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle se trouvait dans ce _genre_ d'hôpital.

_C'est un peu plus complexe que ça, répondit-il.

_Oh, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, dit-elle. Par-

_Si tu veux, l'interrompit-il, tu pourras m'accompagner la prochaine fois que j'irais lui rendre visite.

Elle eu dû mal à cacher sa surprise face à cette proposition. Le bicolore affichait une mine désintéressée mais, au fond de lui, c'était l'apocalypse. Et si elle refusait ? C'était peut-être trop tôt pour lui en parler ? Qu'allait-elle penser de sa famille mais surtout de lui et de ce que ça mère à subit à cause de lui ?

_D'accord, répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire, ça me fait plaisir que tu me fasses confiance comme ça.

Il se sentit comme si un énorme poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules.

_On est arrivé ! S'écria Denki, sortant les deux adolescent de la petite bulle qu'il venait de créer.

Les élèves acceptés par recommandation se sourient avant d'entrer. Même si cette journée était partie d'un imprévu, ça ne les empêcherait pas de s'amuser.

…

_Je ne pensais pas que manger du poulet fris pour le réveillon de Noël serait si agréable.

Hawks et Fuyumi se baladaient dans le marché de Noël près du centre-ville de Tokyo. Le jeune homme ne cessait de jeter de léger coup d'œil vers leurs mains qui se frôlaient occasionnellement.

_Beaucoup de japonais aime faire ça, répondit Hawks. J'aime bien aussi, je le fais tous les ans, mais c'était différent de le faire avec quelqu'un.

Elle lui sourit légèrement et le numéro deux le lui rendit avec plaisir.

_Tu n'as pas peur que de nouvelle rumeur éclate entre nous deux ? Questionna la jeune femme.

_Non pourquoi ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas, je suis un héros à la base, ma vie privée ne concerne que moi.

_Mais par rapport à mon père ? En plus il a eu une grosse dispute avec Natsuo, ajouta celle-ci dans un soupire.

_Ne parlons pas de ton père s'il te plait, répondit le blond en se souvenant très bien des messages qu'il avait reçu dans la matinée.

_J'espère qu'il ne te fera rien, il peut être un peu excessif…

Ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement, mais Hawks n'arrivait à se concentrer que sur une chose. Même en portant des gants, il avait les doigts frigorifiés mais la jeune femme n'avait qu'un long manteau, une écharpe, un col roulé et surtout, le mains nues, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aller parfaitement bien. Il se demanda alors si c'était l'effet de son alter et se rendit compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas. En clair, il savait plusieurs choses sur elle, ce qu'elle aime, aime faire et déteste, mais rien de très personnel. Il était assez perdu dans sa réflexion et sursauta quand il sentit les doigts de Fuyumi s'entrelacer avec les siens.

_Tu as l'air d'avoir froid, répondit-elle face à la mine surprise du héros, tout en enfonçant son visage dans son écharpe. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'aider.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, son visage tournant rouge pivoine. Devant la mine désemparé du numéro deux, l'institutrice se contenta de se rapprocher de lui, d'enrouler un peu plus son bras avec le sien et de lui offrir un petit sourire avant de poser sa tête sur son épaules. Les battements de son cœur devinrent plus fort et il se demanda par quel miracle elle ne les entendait pas.

_On va voir les illuminations au centre-ville ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Oh – elle l'avait sorti de sa trance – oui bien sûr, on fera ce que tu veux.

_Alors allons-y.

Et en guise de réponse, il se contenta de serrer sa main en retour…

…

_Oh, Todoroki-san ! Est-ce que tu peux essayer de me l'avoir ?

Le groupe de quatre était toujours dans la salle d'arcade, même si Kyoka et Denki s'étaient débrouillés pour perdre les deux autres. De ce fait, les deux élèves pris par recommandation avait pris la liberté de faire le tour de la salle. Le bicolore essayait de temps à autre d'engager de petite discussion, même si c'était très dur pour lui de les faire tenir plus de deux minutes. Il était donc à court d'idée quand la brune l'interpella à côté d'un stand de basket.

_S'il te plait, Todoroki-san, est-ce que je peux avoir la peluche qui ressemble à un chat ?

_Oui, si tu veux, dit le jeune garçon qui essayait de ne pas rougir face aux yeux pétillant de la brune.

Il sortit de quoi payé celui qui tenait le stand et on lui expliqua rapidement les règle : trois lancé gagnant et il avait la peluche, il avait le droit à cinq essaie, alter interdit, bien entendu. Ce ne fut pas compliqué pour autant ; il avait réussi grâce à ses trois premier lancé.

_Eh bien ! S'exclama le responsable de stand, en tendant la peluche à Shouto. Je vois que le jeune homme ici présent s'est donné à fond pour sa copine !

Les deux s'empourprèrent violemment.

_On ne… enfin, bafouilla Momo, plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous pensez… balbutia le bicolore à son tour.

_Allez les deux tourtereaux ! Profitez des autres stands et passez un bon réveillon !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de le corriger qu'un couple arriva pour tenter sa chance, laissant les deux adolescents dans un silence embarrassant. Shouto chercha à nouveau un moyen de lui faire la conversation mais son téléphone vibra.

_Oh, qui est-ce ? Questionna la brune.

_C'est Kaminari. Il nous dit que les illuminations vont bientôt commencer et qu'il faut sortir.

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'entrer où ils tombèrent sur la musicienne et son abruti.

_Faut qu'on y aille ! Où on va louper ça ! S'exclama Kyoka.

Ils pressèrent le pas pour se retrouver à nouveaux sur la place du grand sapin. Ça allait bientôt commencer. Le blond tenait la main de la musicienne et Shouto hésita à en faire de même. Toutefois, quand son regard dévia, il s'arrêta sur une forme familière.

_Oh.

_Qu'y a-t-il, Todoroki-san ? Demanda Momo intrigué.

_C'est Fuyumi là-bas.

La vice-déléguée suivit le point que le bicolore regardait et tomba en effet sur la silhouette de la jeune femme.

_C'est vrai.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait chez des amies… Je vais aller lui parler-

_Attends ! L'interrompit la brune. Regarde avec qui elle est.

Le fils d'Endeavor regarda avec plus d'insistance et ne manqua pas de voir que sa sœur était accrochée au bras de quelqu'un et pas de n'importe qui : le bras du numéro deux. Il fut très surpris et voulut commenter mais les lumières se coupèrent subitement.

N'ayant jamais assisté aux illuminations de Noël, il fut très surpris et faillit activer son côté gauche qu'en une main s'entrelaça avec la sienne. Toutefois, son états de panique redescendit bien vite quand un magnifique je de lumière s'offrit devant ses yeux.

Du rouge, du jaune, du bleu. Les couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait mais abandonna quand son regard tomba sur elle.

Ses yeux d'onyx émerveillé.

Ses cheveux flottant dans le vent.

Son nez rougies par le froid.

Et enfin, ses lèvres.

Shouto déglutit difficilement tout en observant son profil : elle était plus belle que jamais.

_Momo je-

Un fusée fut lancé et se transforma en une pluie de couleur. Un feu d'artifice. L'attention des deux adolescent venait d'être détourné vers le ciel qui prenait diverse couleur grâce au feu qui venait d'être lancé.

Shouto était impressionné, époustouflé et surtout, heureux.

Les lumières dansaient dans le ciel et le bicolore sentit quelque chose de froid touché le bout de son nez.

_Il neige… murmura Momo.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que, lui, un garçon contrôlant la glace, serait impressionner par la neige.

Les flocons continuaient de tomber, laissant la foule pousser des cris d'exclamation. Ce n'était sûrement pas de la vrai neige mais l'action de quelqu'un qui la contrôlait mais, qui s'en souciait ? C'était bien trop parfait.

Le feu d'artifice cessa et le centre-ville fut à nouveau plongé dans le noir. Et le sapin s'illumina.

_C'est magnifique… souffla-t-il.

Le spectacle avait semblé ne durer qu'un instant et il était à présent fini.

_Tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure, Todoroki-san, tu souhaitais me dire quelque chose ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Était-ce le bon moment pour lui parler de ses sentiments.

_C'est que je…

Elle lui offrit un sourire encourageant mais il se mit à douter. Il soupira.

_C'était la première fois que je voyais se spectacle, dit-il finalement. J'étais un peu perdu mais je suis content que tu aies pris ma main.

Les cils de la brune papillonnèrent et elle vit qu'elle s'était inconsciemment accrochée au bicolore. Elle rougit soudainement et commença à se confondre en excuse jusqu'à ce que le bicolore se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas une explosions de rire, mais juste un rire léger et incroyablement irrésistible au yeux de la brune.

_Todoroki-san ?

_On devrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, troublée par ce sentiment nouveau qu'elle ressentit face au bicolore. Mais, ce sentiment était-il vraiment nouveau ? Elle n'en savait rien, ils étaient juste rentrés mains dans la mains…

…

Les deux adultes avaient été un peu moins raisonnable et avait continuer à se promener dans le marché de Noël, jusqu'à se faire surprendre par la pluie – et ce n'était pas l'alter de quelqu'un cette fois-ci. Il n'était pas si tard que ça met la pluie avait eu le mérite de les déboussoler. Se débrouillant comme il le pouvait, ils finirent dans l'appartement du blond, qui se trouvait à proximité et ce, complètement mouillés.

_Tu devrais aller prendre une douche bien chaude, déclara Hawks. Si tu restes comme ça, tu vas tomber malade. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai des vêtements que je peux te prêter.

_Et toi ? Demanda la jeune femme soucieuse. Tu risque plus de tomber malade que moi.

_Ça ira, j'ai l'habitude d'être exposé au caprice de la météo quand je suis en sauvetage. On peut dire que ça m'a endurci.

La bicolore acquiesça, lui faisant confiance, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain que lui indiqua le numéro deux. Il lui dit de se mettre à l'aise et de faire comme chez elle. Elle se dépêcha tout de même afin de faire souffrir le blond moins longtemps. Lorsqu'elle sorti, elle s'enroula dans une serviette propre et entra dans l'espace buanderie qui séparait la salle de bain du couloir. Elle y trouva un panier avec du linge que Hawks avait du lui apporter. Il y avait une petite note au-dessus de la pile d'habit, qu'elle décrocha afin de pouvoir la lire.

 _Désolé, j'avais oublié que tous mes vêtements étaient troués dans le dos pour mes ailes. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas._

Son écriture était douce. Elle sourit face à la petit intention et s'habilla rapidement. Il lui avait mis un débardeur, un bas de jogging avec un sweatshirt bien trop grand pour elle. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas la même carrure, sans compter qu'il était plus grand qu'elle. Ses vêtement portaient son odeur, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme. En effets, les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait déjà emprunter à un garçon était ceux de ses frères. C'était tout nouveau pour elle.

Elle sortie timidement de la pièce, dans ses habits trop grand et rejoignit le salon. Le blond fut alerté par le son de ses pas et rougit dès qu'il la vit. Ses habits bien trop grand pour elle, la rendait incroyablement mignonne.

_Tu peux y aller, dit-elle hésitante.

_O-oui ! J'y vais.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et attendit qu'il revienne.

Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps mais, dès qu'il fut revenu, il trouva la jeune femme endormi sur le canapé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était beaucoup trop mignonne.

 **Vous avez bien comprit que cette fin me servira au prochain chapitre UwU ?**


	26. 25 décembre

25 Décembre

Fuyumi se réveilla. Une lumière aveuglante venait de troubler son sommeil. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux mais tout était flou. Toutefois, même si elle avait du mal à discerner ce qui l'entourait elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son futon, d'habitude dur et peu confortable, avait été remplacé par un lit beaucoup plus agréable et spacieux mais, ce qui la dépaysa le plus, ce fut l'absence d'un quelconque élément de style traditionnelle japonais. La pièce était grande, spacieuse, plutôt bien rangée et les murs était d'une blancheur aveuglante. De grandes fenêtres fenêtre couvrait un mur ce qui rajoutait encore plus de luminosité à la pièce. C'était une très belle chambre.

Mais ce n'était pas la sienne.

La jeune femme se mit à paniquer et n'arrivait pas du tout à se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Son visage se déforma avec horreur lorsqu'elle vit que les vêtement qu'elle portait n'était pas les siens. Mais que diable s'était-il passé !

Elle voulut prendre ses lunettes mais ne les trouva pas. La panique montait. Bien qu'elle soit seule dans cet immense lit, elle avait quand même très peur. Que devait-elle faire ? Rester ici à attendre bien sagement ? Se lever et aller vérifier par elle-même ? Elle se tapota les joues. Elle devait faire preuve de courage.

La bicolore se leva et ses pieds nus rencontrèrent la froideur du parquet. Elle avançait à pas feutrer, soucieuse de faire le moins de bruit possible. Manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois, elle arriva finalement devant la porte, qui était elle aussi d'une taille assez démesurée. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur un couloir plutôt sombre. Aucun bruit. Cela rassura l'institutrice mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Elle suivit le long du couloir et arriva à un salon qui lui était un peu plus familier. Cependant, sans ses lunettes, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle fit un pas mais ce figea ; un grognement en provenance du canapé venait de se faire entendre.

Elle hésita. Devait-elle aller vérifier ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança près du canapé mais quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Une énorme tache rouge vif et un homme qui gisait dedans. Et lorsque l'homme en question se releva avec un petit cri de surprise, la jeune femme tomba à la renverse avec un hoquet de peur. Et elle éclata en sanglot.

_Fuyumi-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle reconnut cette voix mais n'arrivait pas arrêter ses larmes. Le jeune homme se leva, s'approcha d'elle et, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle pleurait, passa une main sur sa joue.

_Fuyumi-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures, s'il te plait.

Sa voix était douce et ça apaisa un peu les pleurs de la jeune femme.

_H-Hawks-san ? Balbutia-t-elle incertaine.

_Oui, c'est moi, calme-toi.

_Je...

Il la serra dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer dans le creux de son coup.

_J'ai eu si peur... dit-elle finalement en resserrant son étreinte. J'étais toute seule et je ne savais pas où j'étais...

_Ce n'est rien, répondit le blond. Tu t'étais endormi sur le canapé donc je t'ai installé dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise donc j'ai dormi dans le salon.

Il l'enlaça plus fort encore.

_Est-ce que c'est trop tard pour te souhaiter joyeux Noël ? Questionna le blond.

Elle rit légèrement.

_Non, ce n'est pas trop tard.

_Alors joyeux Noël...

Elle ne répondit rien mais sourit dans le creux de son cou, profitant de son étreinte. Toutefois, rien ne durait éternellement. A contre cœur, elle se détacha un peu de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Sa vue fit une légère mise au point et elle voyait ses trait plus nettement.

_Est-ce que tu sais où sont mes lunettes ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le visage du numéro deux fut quelque peu surpris par sa question et il remarqua que, en effet, elle ne portait pas ses lunettes.

_Je les avais mises sur la table de chevet, tu n'as pas dû les voir, répondit-il. Reste ici, je vais te les chercher.

Il se leva et flotta vers sa chambre alors que la bicolore s'installa sur le canapé.

Après quelques instants, ils étaient tout les deux assis dans le séjour, regardant une émission bateau à la télé. C'est alors que le téléphone de Fuyumi vibra. Elle le prit et le regarda avec horreur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna le blond.

_J'ai vingt-sept appelle manqué de mon père et il m'a envoyé plusieurs messages.

Elle ouvrit son fil de discussion et les deux le lurent avec effroi.

 _Hier_

 _(23 :08) Fuyumi, où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas rentrée ?_

 _(23 :22) Il commence vraiment à se faire tard Fuyumi, où es-tu ?_

 _(23 :45) Fuyumi, rentres à la maison !_

 _(23 :57) Pourquoi tu prends autant de temps ?!_

 _Aujourd'hui_

 _(00 :01) Ne me dites pas que vous êtes aller dans les coins osés de Tokyo et que vous avez fini dans un hôtel !?_

 _(00 :03) Je lui avais dit de ne pas te toucher, ce crétin !_

 _(00 :10) Fuyumi, répond à ton portable !_

 _(09 :05) Ecoute, 2% des enfants naissent hors mariage au Japon, dis-moi au moins que si vous l'avez fait, vous avez pris vos précautions et que tu ne seras pas dans cette tranche-là. Je t'assure que je ne t'en voudrais pas, je peux le comprendre, tu as vingt-deux ans, juste, rassure-moi._

Ils s'empourprèrent de plus en plus au fil des messages et un blanc embarrassant s'installa quand ils eurent fini de lire.

_Je pense que je devrais te ramener chez toi, déclara finalement le héros ailés.

...

La journée avait passé et Fuyumi avait dû expliquer à son père ce qu'il s'était réellement passé – et que non, elle ne risquait pas de tomber enceinte – tout cela sous le regard malicieux de Natsuo qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer. Toutefois, la journée s'était plutôt bien déroulé et il était venu l'heure d'accueillir la classe de Shouto – Endeavor ne fut d'ailleurs prévenu qu'à ce moment là de la fête qui allait se déroulé sous son toit.

Fuyumi et Natsuo étaient postés à l'entrée et était chargés d'accueillir les invités. Pour cela, l'aînée avait revêtit une robe longue bleu nuit au décoration bleu ciel et le cadet s'était débrouillé pour avoir un beau costume.

_Vous êtes magnifique Fuyumi-san, s'exclama Mina qui venait d'arriver.

_Merci beaucoup, toi aussi tu es sublime, répondit l'institutrice avec un sourire.

_Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la sœur de Todoroki, souffla Mineta juste derrière elle, l'eau à la bouche. Une femme mature... le paradis...

_Mais dis-moi Mineta, tu sembles avoir oublié la petite discussion que l'on a eu avant les vacances...

Il se figea. La voix d'Aizawa avait percé ses oreilles et il n'osait pas se retourner

_Dépêche-toi d'avancer et surveille ton langage.

_Oui monsieur...

Peu à peu, toute les élèves étaient arrivés. Natsuo et Enji jouaient malgré eux le rôle du serveur alors que Fuyumi s'assurait que tous passaient un bon moment. C'est alors que...

_Que plus personne ne bouge ! S'exclama Mina.

Tous se figèrent et se regardèrent avec confusion.

_Nous avons deux personnes sous la couronne et vous savez tous ce que ça veut dire.

Tous eurent le reflex de regarder au-dessus de leur tête et tous les regards convergèrent vers la porte où se trouvaient Natsuo – qui n'avait rien demander – et une pauvre Ochako qui était rouge pivoine.

_Sérieusement ? Souffla le concerné agacé.

_Joue le jeu s'il te plait ! Répondit Fuyumi.

_Elle doit avoir 3 ou 4 ans de moins que moi, je ne vais pas l'embrasser.

_Sur la joue Natsu, ça ne va pas te tuer, répliqua l'aînée.

Il roula des yeux avant de soupirer. De son côté, Ochako ne tenait pas en place, se sentant très mal à l'aise. Le frère de Shouto se pencha et déposa une bise sur le sommet du crâne de la fille au cheveux châtain.

_Vous êtes content ? Questionna le décoloré.

_Très, répondirent une grande partie des filles.

La fête reprit et Natsuo murmura des « plus jamais j'accepte de les aider ». La couronne d'houx avait reçu le titre « d'endroit où il ne faut pas se retrouver » par la majorité des garçons. Ochako, se sentant très mal à l'aise, sorti prendre l'air dans la cour. Elle alla dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait la voir et se laissa choir contre un mur.

_C'était tellement gênant... murmura-t-elle.

_Tu vas bien Uraraka-chan ?

Elle se redressa immédiatement et tomba sur le regard d'Izuku.

_Ah, tu as dû assister à ça...

_Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air à l'aise avec le frère de Todoroki-kun.

_Je ne le connais pas très bien, c'était gênant.

_Tu aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un de la classe ?

Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite.

_Pas n'importe qui de la classe, dit-elle dans un murmure. Deku...

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec confusion.

_J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi...

Une explosion de rouge pris place sur les joues du garçon au cheveux vert.

_Moi ?

_Oh ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il commence à faire froid ? S'exclama Ochako. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer ! On va bientôt distribuer les cadeau en plus !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà fuit en direction du dojo.

_Moi aussi, murmura le vert, j'aurais aimé que ce soit moi...

...

Le temps s'était un peu écoulé depuis l'accident de la couronne et il était maintenant temps pour les élèves de faire leur Noël Canadien.

_Bon, souffla Aizawa blasé, on va procéder à la distribution des cadeau dans l'ordre de la liste. Qui pense qu'Aoyama était son « secret santa » ?

Aucune main ne se levèrent.

_Incroyable, tu as su faire preuve de discrétion, ajouta le professeur toujours aussi blasé. Donne ton cadeau et dépêche-toi.

Aoyama se leva et alla donner son cadeau à Shouji, quelque chose de très simple car ce dernier n'aimait pas ce qui était compliqué, puis, Aizawa continua à lister les élèves. Mina offrit une énième paire de lunette et un livre à Iida, il n'avait pas remarqué que c'était elle, puis vint le tour de Tsuyu qui soupira. Elle prit son cadeau et se dirigea vers Mineta.

_Tiens, dit-elle simplement avant d'aller s'assoir.

Le nain parut exciter et ouvrit son cadeaux avec excitement pour tomber sur la traditionnelle boite de Ferrero Rocher.

_Tu lui as offert des chocolats ? Questionna Kaminari incrédule.

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

_C'est… commença le nain. C'est la première fois qu'une fille m'offre des chocolats ! Merci Tsuyu-chan ! Dit-elle en s'élançant vers elle.

_Minoru Mineta…

_Pardon monsieur, dit-il en se remettant en place immédiatement sous le regard assassin de leur professeur principal.

_Alors, ensuite.

Tenya offrit un encyclopédie sur les animaux à Koda, Kyoka, un guide d'art martiaux à Ojiro, celui-ci offrit lui-même un collier a Tooru – cette dernière étant plus que ravie et le blond en rougissait de gêne – Denki offrit une montre a Aoyama et Kyoka se retint de rire quand le français auto-proclamé affirmait qu'elle était vraie et que c'était un travail de maitre. Koda offrit des vêtements traditionnels indien à Hanta, Eijirou, un sac de frappe à Katsuki – qui était assez satisfait. Rikidou donna plusieurs bon à Shouto pour un restaurant de Soba, Mezou avait acheter plein de petite chose mignonne à Mina, Ochako avait réussit à trouver des accessoires de musculation peu cher mais en bonne état pour Eijirou, Hanta avait pris une cape noir sophistiqué pour Tokoyami. Ce dernier avait pris un livre de pâtisserie occidental pour Satou, et vint enfin le tour de Shouto.

_C'est à Todoroki de donner son cadeau, quelqu'un pense être sa cible ? Questionna Aizawa las.

Le silence tomba alors qu'une main discrète se leva.

_Oh, Yaoyorozu.

_Je l'ai vu acheté un bijoux avec écrit mon prénom derrière donc je pensais…

Elle regarda timidement le bicolore et celui-ci lui rendit un regard surpris.

_Alors, Todoroki ? Questionna Aizawa.

_J'ai effectivement acheté un collier de ce genre et il t'est destiné Yaoyorozu, mais ma cible était Kaminari.

Tous furent surpris par la réponse du fils d'Endeavor – Endeavor qui avait d'ailleurs quitté la pièce afin d'aller fumer – et ils furent encore plus surpris lorsqu'il sortit une boite de sa poche et la tendis à la jeune fille. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur un sublime collier en or nacré de diamant

_Pourquoi tu m'as pris un cadeau si je ne suis pas ta cible ? Questionna Momo perdue.

_Je… je souhaitais brouiller les pistes pour le noël canadien et ça ne me dérangeait pas d'acheter un cadeau en plus, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

_Bref, continuons, souffla Aizawa las.

En effet, c'était Tooru qui avait le vrai cadeau de Momo et cette dernière était allée avec quelque chose de plus fin mais de très mignon : un journal avec des stickers et plusieurs chose qui allait avec. Le cadeau de Shouto pour Denki était un album de son groupe de musique préféré. Quand ce fut le tour de Katsuki, il balança presque son cadeau à la tête d'Izuku qui l'ouvrit pour trouver un coffret collector All Might, Izuku avait pris un magnifique parapluie pour Tsuyu et vint ensuite Mineta.

_Sachant que c'est les deux dernier, et que vous vous êtes tous trompé une fois qu'en à l'expéditeur de votre cadeaux, vous ne pouvez pas « démasquer » Mineta et Yaoyorozu. Pour qui est ton cadeau Mineta…

_Pour Jirou !

Cette dernière prit peur. Il s'approcha vers elle et lui tendis son cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension et planta sa prise jack dans le crane du nain ; il avait osé lui acheté de la mousse pour rembourrer les soutiens gorges.

_Mais je pensais que ça pouvait t'être utile ! Se défendit le nain.

_Mineta, tu seras le seul à recevoir la punition que je ne pensais pas appliqué… souffla Aizawa toujours aussi las.

_Mais !

_Pas de mais, dit-il avec son regard froid.

_Oui monsieur…

Et ce fut enfin à Yaoyorozu d'offrit des boucles d'oreille à Ochako – cette dernière faillit pleurer en imaginant le prix de ce qu'elle venait de recevoir.

La fête pu enfin reprendre, après ce long aparté mais elle fut vite arrêtée quand…

_Que plus personne ne bouge ! S'exclama Mina. Il y a de nouvelle personne sous la couronne !

Tous se figèrent et les regards se tournèrent encore une fois vers l'entrée.

_Sérieusement ?! Encore moi !

Natsuo était de nouveau sous la couronne mais la jeune fille n'était pas Ochako. Oh que non, c'était Momo. Cette dernière regarda le décoloré avec surprise.

_C'est hors de question, j'ai déjà donné, ajouta l'étudiant.

_Si tu ne veux pas, intervint Katsuki avec un sourire perfide. Il y a toujours moyen d'échanger. Je suis sûr que ton cher petit frère en meure d'envie.

Vengeance de Katsuki, première acte, scène 1. L'expression indigné du cadet devint tout de suite plus malicieuse et joueuse, au grand daim du bicolore.

_C'est vrai Shou-chan, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, renchérit le décoloré d'une voix moqueuse. Faut dire, je t'ai même vu naitre.

_C'est que…

Avant qu'il ne put protester, le jeune garçon se retrouvait déjà à la place de son frère sous la couronne. Il regarda Momo avec gêne et déglutit. Tout irait bien si ce n'était qu'un bisous sur la joue, pas vrai ?

_Oh, double-face, vu que toi tu n'as pas quatre ans de plus que queue de cheval, tu peux bien jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, ajouta Katsuki.

_C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Mina enjouée. Embrasse-là !

Peu à peu, toute la classe se mirent à leur crier de s'embrasser et le bicolore ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Les joues de la brune tiraient sur une étrange teinte de rouge mais elle pris une grande inspiration, se tourna vers le bicolore et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, leur lèvres s'étaient rejoint. Elles ne bougeaient pas, rester figées, juste collées, mais le bicolore sentit comme un feu d'artifice dans le creux de son ventre, exactement la même sensation qu'il avait ressenti la veille.

_Bien joué Yaomomo ! Félicita Tooru.

Elle se détacha du bicolore, lui offrit un petit sourire mais ce dernier était complètement dans un autre monde. C'était son premier baiser. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il aurait embrassé la brune avant de s'être confesser – et il ne comptait pas le faire avant un long moment – mais le voilà, complètement bloqué, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_Oula, j'ai l'impression que Todoroki va s'évanouir, déclara Kaminari alarmé.

_Shouto ! S'exclama Fuyumi. Tu vas bien ?!

Elle se précipita vers lui et ce dernier la regarda confus.

_Je… dit-il faiblement. Je vais aller prendre l'air…

Il sorti de la pièce, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Oui tout allait bien.

La fête reprit, sous les éclats de rire des uns et les blagues des autres avant de s'achever lorsque l'horloge sonna minuit. Ce mois de décembre avait été très chargé pour les élèves de la seconde A mais c'était une période de noël qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier...

Qui sait, beaucoup de chose allait surement se produire après cette fête un peu particulière...

 _\- Fin -_

 **Alors oui, c'est bien la fin et non, à part le Kamijirou et le Ashikiri, il n'y a eu aucune finalisation au niveau des couples (et ces finalisations là étaient implicites). J'y avais longuement réfléchis et je me suis dit que le but de ma fic était avant tout de retracer le mois de décembre dans l'univers de MHA et ça faisait bien trop forcé à mon gout qu'à la fin du mois tous finissent en couple (je ne voulais pas répéter la même erreur qu'avec Docteur love). Ici au moins, la fin est plus libre et on voit bien que leur vie ne s'arrête pas à Noël. Je pense que ne pas donner de fin concrète au couple était la meilleure fin que je puisse donné, celle qui fait le moins forcé. En tout cas, cette fin me plait.**

 **J'espère que comme moi, vous avez aimez 24 jours, parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire et que même si je n'ai pas écrit que Shouto et Momo sortait ensemble ou que Hawks et Fuyumi finissait par ce marier.**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic et :**

 **Joyeux Noël ! (on est encore le 25 à l'heure où je poste ^^)**


	27. Un grand Merci !

Alors, comme vous avez pu le constater, cette fic est fini !

j'écris juste ces quelques lignes pour vous remerciez de tout cœur de l'avoir suivi, de m'avoir donné du soutiens et du courage pour aller jusqu'au bout. C'était assez éprouvant d'écrire presque tout les jours et je vous avouerais que j'étais crevé lors de ma dernière semaine de cours.

Je vous avouerais qu'après l'année dernière, je m'étais dit que je ne le referais pas cette année parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir épuisé toute mes idées ^^. Mais, j'ai quand même réussit à vous pondre quelque chose.

Aussi, je voulais pas que mon histoire dépende du Todomomo parce que ça m'empêchait de diversifier les ships mais j'ai l'impression que je me suis un peu trop reposer sur le Huwumi xD.

Des gros bisous à **LaVeriteVraie** pour avoir posté une review sur chaque chapitre de ma fic, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et ça m'a donné le courage de continuer. Merci à tous ceux aussi qui m'auront laissé une review, c'était vraiment mignon et ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^.

si j'écris aussi ce "chapitre" c'est aussi pour vous dire en gros ce que je vais faire depuis que c'est fini (sachez que je me suis sentie très bizarre ce matin quand je me suis levée et que je me suis dit que je n'était pas obligé d'écrire.)

Je vais passer en mode grosse _**réécriture** _:

-Bouleversement est en réécriture

-La famille Todoroki passera ensuite en réécriture (ça ira vite, il n'y a que 3 chapitre)

-Et Docteur love aussi, si j'ai la foi.

Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup trop d'idée de fic et d'os donc je pense que, globalement, je serais plus active que cet année. Pour chiffrer, je crois que j'ai 4 idée de fic et beaucoup trop d'idée d'os.

Pour tous ceux que j'ai converti au Huwumi mais qui n'arrive pas à en trouver à part ici, je vous ferais une petite liste de lecture sur mon compte ^^ (je ferais pareil avec le Todomomo)

Je posterais un os dans le recueil de one shot pour l'anniversaire de Hawks, dans deux jours, et, si j'ai la foi, pour l'anniversaire d'Ochako.

Pour tout ceux qui m'ont fait la réflexion que l'histoire s'appelait 24 jours mais qu'il y en avait finalement 25, je vous répondrai déjà "soit content, tu as un chapitre bonus" et après, plus sérieusement que "24 jours" c'était à la base "24 jours avant noël" que j'ai raccourci.

Je sais que la fin n'est pas réellement une fin en soit vu que rien n'est vraiment clôturer (si ce n'est le noël canadien) mais cette fin ouverte était bien plus naturelle. Et, honnêtement, ça faisait 15 jours que Shouto avait pris conscience de ses sentiments et encore moins pour Momo donc ça aurait été très bizarre qu'ils sortent ensemble maintenant. Pareil pour Hawks et Fuyumi qui se sont rencontré au début du mois.

En tout cas, encore un grand merci pour avoir suivi cette fic, tout l'amour que vous m'avez envoyé ma vraiment fait chaud au cœur, et à une prochaine fois pour une autre fic :3


End file.
